Solo nosotros
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] Naruto era un adolescente en busca de cariño. Hinata era una mujer que anhelaba que alguien la amara. Un simple encuentro es suficiente para saber que ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro, pero... ¿y si la sociedad está en contra? ¿Y si los demás no lo aprueban? "Solo nosotros, mi amor. Solo importamos nosotros"
1. Acto I

**¡YAHOI! Bien, antes de nada: sé que estoy con varios proyectos, que no debería meterme a más cosas, pero... ¿y si os digo que este en concreto ya lo tengo finiquitado? ¿A que ahora os caigo mejor? (?).**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por favor, leer la nota que aparece al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

**Acto I**

**De cómo se conocieron**

* * *

Caminaba por las calles inundadas por la lluvia. No llevaba paraguas y temblaba a causa del frío y de la ropa que tenía empapada, pegándosele al cuerpo cada vez más. Pero nada de eso parecía importarle o, más bien, apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

Iba con la mirada perdida, preguntándose una y otra vez: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega de no haberse dado cuenta de nada? Es decir, sabía que pasaba algo, no era tonta, pero jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarse con aquello.

_¡Hinata, no es lo que parece!_

Quiso reír al recordar la escena, sus palabras: no, claro que no, encontrar a tu novio de toda la vida a punto de tener sexo con la vecina no era lo que parecía. Claramente.

Suspiró, deteniendo sus pasos y abrazándose a sí misma. Extrañamente, no era el acto en sí lo que le dolía, ni tampoco el que Kiba estuviera desahogando sus ganas con la chica que vivía enfrente. No.

Lo que realmente le dolía era que él no le hubiese dicho nada al respecto, porque si Kiba le hubiese dicho "Mira, me gusta otra persona. Quiero que terminemos" ella de buen grado se hubiera hecho a un lado. Después de todo, y aunque llevaban varios años juntos, Hinata había empezado a salir con él más por comodidad y por iniciativa de sus amigas que suya propia. Oh, y porque se suponía que ella le gustaba a Kiba.

Pero en el caso de Hinata… la joven mujer nunca había llegado a sentir por el que había sido su mejor amigo nada más que un gran y sincero afecto. Ingenuamente, y tras fracasar estrepitosamente en la búsqueda del amor de su vida, creyó que con eso podría bastarle. Kiba era guapo, atento y divertido. Algo impulsivo y de genio fácil, pero un buen chico, en definitiva, con una buena profesión: veterinario en la clínica de su familia.

Sin embargo, se sentía el bicho raro de su grupo de amigos y conocidos, porque cuando todos alardeaban de sus parejas y de su vida sexual, ella tan solo podía quedarse callada, escuchando. Así que por eso le dijo que sí a Kiba, con la esperanza de que el amor y la atracción viniera después. Pero luego de haber tenido sexo por primera vez la situación entre ellos se había vuelto incómoda. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema ni a intentarlo siquiera, más por culpa de Kiba que de ella.

Hinata hubiera accedido de buen grado a repetir la experiencia, puesto que siempre le habían enseñado a ser perseverante y a no quedarse únicamente con la primera impresión. Así que si por ella hubiera sido, lo habrían hecho más veces. De hecho, había intentado seducirlo en más de una ocasión, pero Kiba no parecía darse por aludido. Y así, su vida se había vuelto una rutina aburrida donde ya no era capaz de sentir nada.

Ahora, se encontraba frustrada, enfadada y confusa. Todo a la vez.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre ella sin piedad. Así, al menos, podría sentir algo.

―¿Señorita?―Parpadeó varias veces intentando aclararse la vista y ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con el par de ojos azules más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca. Se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento―. ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?―Hinata se fijó en el chico: parecía más joven que ella y estaba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca que ahora llevaba arremangada, un chaleco granate desabotonado y una pajarita medio deshecha.

Solo entonces se percató de que estaba ante lo que parecía ser un restaurante.

―Y-yo… l-lo siento―tartamudeó, enrojeciendo de nuevo. El chico frunció el ceño―. Y-ya me voy…

―¡Espere!―Hinata se detuvo y volvió la cabeza―. Está lloviendo mucho y no lleva paraguas… Aguarde aquí. ―Sin entender nada, vio como el chico entraba en el restaurante y volvía a salir minutos después, algo jadeante. Vio que llevaba un paraguas y que se había cambiado de ropa; iba vestido también con uniforme, pero uno colegial. Así que era un estudiante. Por su altura Hinata dedujo que debía de ir al instituto, así que tendría entre dieciséis y dieciocho años―. Está empapada―murmuró él. Rápidamente se sacó su abrigo y la cubrió con él. A pesar de que Hinata era mayor, él era más alto que ella, por lo que la prenda le caía hasta la parte inferior de las rodillas y, además, le quedaba floja en los hombros.

―No, yo… no es necesario… ―Hizo amago de quitarse el abrigo de los hombros pero las manos cálidas del chico se lo impidieron. Cuando Hinata lo miró distinguió la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto nunca. Volvió a enrojecer.

―Por favor, no quiero que coja un resfriado. Una chica tan guapa como usted no debería quedar encerrada en casa a causa de un resfriado'ttebayo. ―Aquel piropo la hizo enrojecer dos tonos más por lo menos.

Nunca le habían dicho que era guapa. Era la primera vez.

―Gra-gracias… ―El chico amplió su sonrisa, abrió el paraguas y los tapó a ambos.

―La acompañaré hasta la parada de metro… ¿o prefiere que llame a un taxi? O el autobús… ―Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―Yo… no he traído dinero. ―Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada al decir aquello. ¿Qué persona sensata salía de casa sin cartera? Tampoco se había traído el móvil, ni las llaves. Aunque no tenía ganas ningunas de volver a casa. Tal vez debería llamar a su padre y que mandara a alguien a recogerla pero…

―Vaya, pues eso es un problema'ttebayo. ―Hinata quiso echarse a llorar. Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a un adolescente cuando se suponía que ahí la adulta era ella―. ¡Oiga, no, espere! ¡No es tan grave! ¡A cualquiera puede pasarle! ¡A mí me pasa todo el tiempo y Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan siempre me regañan… ¡No llore!―Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro, comprobando sorprendida que unas gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se las limpió con presteza.

―Lo siento… yo… ―El chico negó, dándole a entender que no tenía importancia

―¿Quiere que llame a alguien que pueda venirla a buscar?―Hinata negó. El chico se rascó la nuca, suspirando. Cuando aquella mujer tan hermosa se había parado delante de su trabajo justo cuando él estaba limpiando una de las mesas que daban a la ventana creyó que era su día de suerte. La había contemplado embelesado hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no se movía y de que estaba mojándose―. No puedo dejarla así… ―Sopesó sus opciones y al final se decidió por la más fácil: la llevaría a su casa. No quedaba lejos y así ella podría secarse, darse una ducha caliente si quería y cambiarse de ropa. Podría prestarle algo para que se pusiera―. Venga. ―Suavemente la tomó del brazo, temeroso de que ella lo apartase, pero ella parecía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas fue consciente del gesto―. Soy Naruto, por cierto, Naruto Uzumaki. ―se presentó él.

―Hinata Hyūga―contestó, más por inercia que otra cosa. Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

―Me gusta su nombre. Es muy bonito'dattebayo. Tan bonito como usted―lo dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Hinata se sonrojó por el cumplido y se dijo que era estúpida. ¿Cómo podía emocionarse por las palabras de un niño de instituto? Andaba más falta de cariño de lo que pensaba.

Estuvieron casi quince minutos andando en absoluto silencio. Solo cuando Hinata fue consciente de que llevaban un buen rato caminando reparó en la mano que le sujetaba el brazo y en que se dirigían hacia un edificio de esos llenos de apartamentos.

―N-no es necesario. ―Paró su andar e intentó quitarse una vez más el abrigo para devolvérselo a su dueño.

―Se resfriará si sigue con esa ropa'ttebayo.

―No quiero molestar… ―Lo cierto era que un pequeño miedo se estaba instalando en su interior. ¿Y si era un violador o algo parecido? Puede que fuera más joven que ella pero sin duda más fuerte. No tendría posibilidad si decidía inmovilizarla…

―No es molestia.

―Pe-pero… tus padres…

―Vivo solo. ―El tono en el que lo dijo le dio a entender que él no quería hablar del tema―. Oiga, ¿no pensará que voy a violarla o algo parecido, no?―Enrojeció al verse descubierta.

―¡N-no, y-yo… ―El chico rio. Hinata se dio cuenta de que se había metido con ella y se enfurruñó, desviando la vista a un lado.

Entraron en un portal pequeño y enseguida montaron en el ascensor. Naruto pulsó el botón del cuarto piso y las puertas se cerraron. Llegaron a su destino y dirigió a Hinata hacia la puerta que tenía el número 46 pintado sobre el marco. Naruto metió la llave y abrió, invitándola a entrar primero.

Hinata se descalzó y se adentró en el apartamento. Era pequeño. Consistía en una sala con una mini cocina incorporada. La tele no era muy grande y en el centro del cuarto había una mesa con cuatro sillas. Una puerta al lado de la cocina daba a un pequeño balcón y había otras dos puertas en un angosto pasillo. Hinata dedujo que una era el baño y la otra la que parecía la única habitación de la casa.

Le sorprendió encontrar que tanto la cocina como la salita estaban limpias y medianamente ordenadas. Había una vídeo consola conectada a la tele y un pequeño ordenador portátil sobre la mesa, así como una manta arrugada en un rincón del sofá y una taza en el fregadero.

―Puede darse una ducha, si quiere. Le prestaré algo de ropa mientras la suya se seca. ―Hinata lo siguió y lo observó dejar la mochila sobre la mesa, al lado del ordenador―. También prepararé algo caliente. ―Hinata quiso decirle que todo aquello no era necesario, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo al observar aquellos alegres ojos azules.

―Gra-gracias. ―Naruto cabeceó y le indicó cuál era el baño. Algo avergonzada, se metió en él y se desnudó, consciente de que si lo pensaba mucho acabaría por no hacerlo. Comprobó alicaída que su ropa interior estaba también mojada y la estiró sobre el váter, con la esperanza de que se secara.

Abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente la desentumeciera. Enseguida se relajó. La neblina de su mente siendo lavada como todo su cuerpo. Ahora podía pensar con más claridad.

Terminó de ducharse y salió de la bañera. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que su ropa ya no estaba, ni siquiera su sujetador y sus bragas, y en su lugar había un par de calzoncillos masculinos y una camiseta de manga corta en color naranja, algo desteñida.

Se sonrojó al pensar en que Naruto había entrado en el baño estando ella en la ducha y que no solo se había llevado su traje chaqueta sino también su ropa interior. Intentó no pensar mal de él. Seguramente solo había querido ser amable, sí, seguro que era eso. No tenía por qué haberlo hecho con fines menos honestos. No todos los hombres eran unos pervertidos. Claro que no.

Terminó la relajante ducha y salió de la misma. Se puso la ropa que Naruto le había dejado y, con la vergüenza recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, abrió la puerta del baño y salió a la sala. Naruto también se había cambiado, poniéndose unas bermudas flojas y una camiseta que tenía el logo de una banda de música en el frente. Le sonrió cuando la vio y ella asió el dobladillo de su camiseta, yendo hacia la mesa y dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

―Si-siento las molestias… Gracias por la ropa. ―Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―De nada. La suya se secará enseguida.

―Gracias, Uzumaki-kun, de verdad, gracias. ―Naruto frunció el ceño. Hinata pestañeó. Parecía molesto, ¿acaso había hecho o dicho algo para ofenderlo?

―Naruto está bien.

―¿Eh?

―Digo que me llames Naruto―se rascó la nuca, con la vista desviada a un lado, evitando así mirarla a los ojos, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas―. No hace falta que sea tan formal.

―E-entonces… ―Tragó saliva―. ¡Por favor, llámame Hinata!―Lo había dicho en un impulso y automáticamente enrojeció. Pero Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

―De acuerdo, Hinata.

―Bi-bien. ―Naruto fue a la cocina y volvió trayendo en las manos un par de tazas de las que salía un vaho caliente. A Hinata se le hizo la boca agua al percibir el olor dulce del chocolate―. Gracias, Naruto-kun. ―Naruto se sentó frente a ella. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos sumidos en el silencio, tan solo roto por los sorbos esporádicos que cada uno daba a su bebida.

―Hinata… ―Ella levantó la vista, mirándolo. No se había percatado antes debido a la noche y a la cortina de agua que le cortaba la visión, pero Naruto era muy atractivo. Tenía un cabello rubio precioso, alborotado y rebelde, tal y como parecía ser su personalidad, así como unos hermosos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo y una piel bronceada que, Hinata apostaba todo lo que tenía, era del todo natural―. No quiero ser indiscreto pero… ¿por qué una chica tan guapa como tú estaba sola y triste a esas horas de la noche?―El recuerdo de Kiba y la vecina en su sofá medio desnudos besándose volvió a golpearla con fuerza. Respiró hondo―. No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres pero… a veces, hablar ayuda. ―Naruto dio un sorbo a su chocolate, mirándola de reojo.

Le había chocado que una mujer tan hermosa como ella anduviese por esas calles de Dios tan tarde en la noche y sin nadie que la acompañara. Si él fuera su pareja…

―Encontré a mi novio teniendo sexo con nuestra vecina. ―Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, atragantándose con su chocolate. Tosió varias veces y tuvo que darse golpes en el pecho para aliviar las convulsiones. Cuando se calmó la miró, boquiabierto. Hinata se encogió de hombros―. N-no me duele, no es lo que piensas. Kiba-kun y yo… ―suspiró―, no había amor, no por mi parte, al menos. Y solo lo hicimos una vez, hace tiempo… no niego que yo después de eso lo busqué pe-pero… él no me hacía caso y bueno… ―Hinata vio como Naruto se levantaba de la silla e iba hacia la nevera. Cuando volvió tría en las manos varias latas de cerveza. Las miró, sorprendida.

―Creo que este tipo de conversaciones precisan de algo más fuerte'dattebayo. ―Le tendió una de las latas ya abierta y Hinata la tomó, algo reticente. ¿No era Naruto algo joven para beber?―. Sé lo que piensas, pero no me vas a denunciar, ¿verdad?―preguntó él, divertido. Hinata negó con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a la cerveza. Estaba fresquita y el sabor amargo del alcohol, extrañamente, le gustó. Ella no solía beber, tan solo en ocasiones muy especiales y a veces ni eso―. ¿Sabes? Creo que tu novio es un imbécil. Mira que ir a buscar otra teniéndote a ti… ―Hinata lo miró, algo sorprendida. Se terminó la cerveza y cogió otra, abriéndola y bebiendo de la lata―. Nunca entenderé a esa clase de hombres.

―Kiba-kun no es malo, sí que hubiera preferido que hablara conmigo antes pero… bueno… está bien. ―Se terminó la segunda cerveza y cogió una tercera. A estas alturas, ya tenía las mejillas coloradas y estaba empezando a soltar risitas tontas. ¿Había mencionado que no era buena tolerando el alcohol?―. Y tampoco era tan guapo ¿sabes? Los he visto más guapos. ―Naruto rio. Él también estaba empezando a notar los efectos de la cerveza.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí―dijo Hinata. Entonces lo miró, fijamente. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él. Levantó una mano y la posó en una de sus bronceadas mejillas, repasando con la yema del pulgar unas extrañas marcas que él tenía en la piel del rostro. Naruto se quedó estático, abrumado por la intimidad de esa caricia y por tener tan cerca de su rostro los pechos de la mujer, los cuales, le dijo con malicia su demonio interior, eran grandes, tal y como a él le gustaban―. Tú, por ejemplo, eres muy guapo. ―Y, sin darle tiempo a replicar, lo besó.

Naruto gimió y, envalentonado por el alcohol que le recorría las venas, se atrevió a rodearle la cintura con los brazos y tiró de ella, haciendo que cayera sobre su regazo.

Pronto el beso se volvió exigente. Las lenguas de ambos luchaban por tomar el control. Hinata le mordió los labios y el cuello y él tan solo se dejó hacer, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y su cintura.

―Hinata… ―pronunció con voz ronca cuando sintió las manos de la mujer bajar por su pecho hacia su entrepierna, la cual había despertado ante las sutiles atenciones de su acompañante.

Aunque su cerebro estaba embotado por el alcohol, Naruto era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Una parte de sí quería detenerla, ya que ninguno estaba en sus cabales, pero por otro lado deseaba que eso pasara. Aunque tan solo conocía a aquella mujer de unas horas, era condenadamente preciosa, tenía curvas exuberantes y unos labios tremendamente suaves.

Además, estaba seguro de que perder la virginidad con alguien como Hinata no sería nada malo. Al contrario, tenía el presentimiento de que recordaría este día para siempre.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho atacó sus labios de nuevo y se levantó, apretándola contra él y levantándola en vilo. Era bajita y apenas pesaba, por lo que le fue fácil auparla. Como respuesta Hinata enredó las piernas en sus caderas, sin dejar de besarlo. Con pasos torpes, Naruto se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde la dejó caer sobre la cama, posicionándose él encima de ella.

Entonces la miró: sí que era hermosa, se dijo una vez más. Estuvo así, contemplándola unos segundos. Ambos pechos subiendo y bajando con rapidez, los ojos perlas de Hinata fijos en los azules de él.

Con una sonrisa, Hinata se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama y se quitó la camiseta. Aturdido, Naruto miró para ese par de pechos que lo habían llamado desde el primer momento. El solo recordar que había tenido el privilegio de saber su tamaño gracias al sujetador de la chica hizo que la sangre se le agolpara en cierta zona, haciendo más grande y notable su excitación.

Con delicadeza Hinata lo ayudó a desvestirse a él también, acariciándolo por todas partes con dulzura. No sabía por qué pero intuía que era la primera vez del chico, y al menos quería que tuviera un buen recuerdo.

Así que lo tomó del rostro, besándolo una vez más, para luego coger sus muñecas, posando las manos masculinas sobre sus senos. Sus pezones reaccionaron enseguida al contacto y Naruto gimió contra la boca femenina al sentirlos contra sus palmas.

―Tócame―le suplicó ella. No lo pensó más, empezó a masajear, despacio al principio y con más confianza después. Hinata se echó sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones.

Poco a poco la timidez fue abandonada dando paso a la pasión. Labios, lengua, manos, dientes… Se sentía tan bien… Sintió cómo los dientes masculinos se cerraban en torno a uno de sus pezones mientras una de las manos de Naruto acariciaba su zona íntima. Hinata le sujetó del pelo, acariciándole la nuca en el proceso, instándolo a continuar con sus caricias que, aunque inexpertas y torpes, la encendían y la hacían disfrutar.

―Eres preciosa… jodidamente preciosa… ¡Hinata!―Naruto respingó cuando una de las manos femeninas se cerró en torno a su miembro, moviéndose de arriba abajo―. Dios… tú… ―Nunca pensó que estar con una mujer sería tan bueno.

Se lanzó a besarla una vez más. Hinata se echó encima suya y lo obligó a tumbarse de espaldas. Ambos estaban excitados y con ganas de llegar a la mejor parte. Sin darle tiempo a replicar, la mujer se puso encima y, guiando su abultado miembro a su entrada, se dejó caer sobre él.

―¡Oh, sí!―Arqueó su cuerpo, preguntándose como demonios había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin repetir aquel acto tan antiguo como el tiempo.

Empezó a moverse suavemente sobre él, montándolo. Naruto cerró los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, gimiendo sin parar.

―Hinata… se siente tan bien… eres perfecta y… ¡sí, muévete así! Sí, así…―Hinata sonrió ante el placer de él y aumentó el ritmo a uno desenfrenado. El final estaba cerca, podían sentirlo. Necesitando ir más allá, Naruto la sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse junto con ella, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas―. Me vas a matar, nena… ―Hinata lo miró, recreándose con la expresión de placer en el rostro de su amante.

Acercó su boca al oído de él y susurró:

―Córrete, Naruto-kun. Córrete conmigo. ―Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y, empujado por aquellas palabras, estrelló sus caderas contras las de ella en un poderoso embiste que los hizo gritar a ambos, haciéndolos estallar en un explosivo orgasmo. Naruto sostuvo a Hinata de las caderas y la mantuvo allí, gruñendo mientras su interior apretaba deliciosamente su miembro, exprimiéndolo hasta decir basta.

Tras el éxtasis ambos se miraron y, sin decir palabra, comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, dando paso así a otra sesión de placentero ejercicio nocturno.

Unas horas después, mientras ambos yacían acostados, sudorosos y más que satisfechos, Naruto acariciaba con parsimonia la espalda de Hinata, maravillado de su calidez y suavidad.

―¿Sabes?―Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados desde su cómoda posición sobre su pecho, acusando ya el cansancio y el sueño―. Tu novio es un idiota que no sabe lo que se pierde―la tomó del rostro y levantó el suyo, besando con ternura su respingona nariz―, porque eres jodidamente preciosa, sexy como el infierno. ―Hinata esbozó una sonrisa y lo besó en la comisura de la boca, agradeciéndole así sus palabras.

Se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados el uno en los brazos del otro. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, Naruto gimió y se arrebujó entre las sábanas, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Hinata.

Al no encontrarlo, se levantó y, no importándole estar desnudo, salió de la habitación.

―¿Hinata?―La llamó pero nadie le respondió. Adormilado y frotándose los ojos con un bostezo, fue hacia el baño―. ¿Hinata? ¿Estás aquí?―Al no verla la alarma se encendió en su cabeza. Corrió hasta la parte delantera de la casa. Nada. Salió al balcón, recibiendo un chillido de indignación de la vecina de al lado al verlo sin ropa.

Angustiado, se precipitó hacia la entrada y, al no ver más que sus zapatillas junto al escalón de la entrada, supo que ella se había ido. La tristeza lo invadió.

Hinata se había largado. Lo había dejado solo. Desganado, se dejó caer en una de las sillas, todavía desnudo. Solo entonces reparó en los platos que había sobre la mesa. También había una nota. Ignorando la comida, agarró el papel y lo leyó, ansioso.

_Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por la noche tan maravillosa de ayer. Sé lo que estarás pensando ahora mismo pero no, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, fue algo maravilloso y será un recuerdo que siempre atesoraré en mi memoria. Espero que hagas lo mismo. No creo que nos volvamos a ver, así que tan solo deseo haber sido lo que esperabas para tu primera vez. Sí, me di cuenta pero ¿sabes? No debes avergonzarte, porque para mí fue una noche perfecta, hiciste que recobrara la confianza en mí misma con tus palabras, tus besos y tus caricias._

_Algún día harás muy feliz a una mujer. Estoy segura de ello._

_Con cariño muchos besos:_

_Hinata Hyūga._

_P.D.: me he quedado con tu ropa, como recuerdo. A cambio, te dejo mi pulsera. Es uno de mis objetos más valiosos. Cuídala y recuérdame cada vez que la mires. Recuerda que has sido capaz de hacerme sentir de nuevo._

Terminó de leer la breve carta. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener.

―¡Maldita sea, Hinata!―Arrugó el papel y tomó la pulsera de plata que ella había dejado al lado del desayuno, uno que ella parecía haberle preparado con sumo mimo, solo y exclusivamente para él―. Para mí también―se llevó la pulsera a los labios y la besó con los ojos cerrados, deseando que fuera su dueña y no una mísera cadena de metal―, para mí también ha sido una noche maravillosa, la mejor de mi vida. ―Hundió el rostro en sus manos, totalmente abatido.

Sabía que no era más que un niño para ella. Él era un adolescente mientras que Hinata era una mujer de las de verdad.

Pero había albergado la secreta esperanza de que ella estuviera junto a él aquella mañana, de que le permitiera soñar con volver a tenerla al menos una noche más.

**Fin Acto I**

* * *

**Vale, a ver por dónde empiezo...**

**En primer lugar y como ya he dicho arriba: esta historia ya la tengo terminada. Son doce capítulos, con epílogo incluido.**

**Segundo: si me he decidido a subirla es precisamente por eso, porque ya la tengo terminada y no tengo el estrés encima de tener otra historia más inconclusa en la que debo pensar y trabajar. Ya cargo suficiente estrés en mi vida diaria como para añadir más xD.**

**Tercero: como me supongo habéis podido comprobar, en este fanfic Hinata es mayor que Naruto, varios años, de hecho. La idea me vino tras leer un doujinshi en el que, precisamente, Hinata también era mayor que Naruto. Aunque mi historia no tiene nada que ver con ese doujin, más allá de dicha circunstancia.**

**Cuarto: publicaré una vez a la semana, y el día escogido por mí son los VIERNES. Así lo pongo, en mayúscula, para que luego no me andéis preguntando "¿y cuándo vas a actualizar?". Capítulo semanal, los viernes (para que empecési el finde con buen pie) y doce capítulos, ni más ni menos. ¿Entendido? Bien.**

**Ahora vamos a lo importante: ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. Acto II

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 2. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que normalmente publico por las mañanas, pero hoy me ha sido imposible. Gracias a Dios he llegado a tiempo, porque aún es viernes xDDD.**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Acto II**

**De cómo se reencontraron**

* * *

―¿Y bien? ¿Te has decidido?―Hinata levantó la vista de su taza de café. Delante de ella, Temari Sabaku, su mejor amiga, la miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Las dos estaban disfrutando de una buena dosis de cafeína para recargar las fuerzas tras la extenuante mudanza. Hacía exactamente tres meses que Hinata había mandado al diablo a Kiba, su ex novio, tras encontrarlo poniéndole los cuernos con otra chica.

Aquello había servido para abrirle los ojos y para que, por fin, decidiera darle un vuelco a su vida. Había estado viviendo en casa de Temari durante aquellas largas semanas, mientras pensaba qué hacer con su vida. Había seguido trabajando para la empresa familiar, pero finalmente había conseguido convencer a su padre de que necesitaba un cambio. El hombre tan solo le había puesto como condición que aquello debía ser temporal y que, pasado un tiempo, cuando tuviera las cosas más claras, debería de retomar su puesto de trabajo y su posición como su digna heredera.

Pero, mientras tanto, necesitaría mantenerse con algo, así que Temari le había conseguido una entrevista con el director del instituto en el que ella había estudiado y al que aún asistía su hermano más pequeño. Sería la nueva profesora de química.

―Creo que me sentará bien. Siempre me gustaron los niños. ―Temari relajó la expresión y descruzó los brazos.

―Estoy orgullosa de ti, Hina. Al fin me haces caso en algo. ―Hinata soltó una risita, dando otro sorbo a su taza de café―. Siempre te dije que lo de Kiba era una mala idea.

―L-lo sé. Debería haberte hecho caso. ―Temari suspiró.

―Lo importante es que finalmente has sido capaz de empezar a vivir por ti misma. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

―Creo que solo tenía miedo ¿sabes? Siempre me habían dicho qué hacer, nunca había podido hacer nada sin la aprobación de otras personas. Y no podía seguir así. ―Temari sonrió.

―Y… ¿quién ha sido el artífice de tan brusco cambio?―Hinata parpadeó para acto seguido enrojecer.

―N-nadie. ―Temari amplió su sonrisa.

―Oh, vamos, nunca pude convencerte de que empezaras a vivir tu vida como a ti te diera la gana y de repente, hace tres meses, te plantas en la puerta de mi casa con una maleta. ―Hinata bajó la vista. Lo cierto es que no había podido olvidar aquella noche, aquella magnífica noche, tres meses antes, donde un rubio de ojos azules la había ayudado y había logrado que se sintiera bien consigo misma de nuevo.

A veces se sentía una total y absoluta pervertida. Es decir, aquel chico era menor que ella, tal vez ni llegaba a los dieciocho y lo había corrompido. Se sintió fatal por los siguientes días, como una asaltacunas, hasta que decidió que había sido algo perfecto y maravilloso cosa de una sola vez. Nunca más volvería a verlo y el único recuerdo que conservaba de Naruto eran las ropas con las que ahora dormía todas las noches.

Naruto… ¿Cómo estaría?

―Sólo… lo de Kiba me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas, nada más. ―Temari la dejó por imposible. Si no le había sacado nada en tres meses no lo haría ahora.

Se levantó de la banqueta con un suspiro y recogió su bolso, colgándoselo al hombro.

―Debo irme. Tengo que revisar unas cosas en el trabajo. Buena suerte mañana en tu primer día. ―Hinata la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió. En cuanto cerró miró para su nuevo apartamento y sonrió, regocijándose con la nueva vida que la esperaba.

* * *

Llegó temprano, como era su costumbre desde hacía tres meses. Saludó a alguno de sus compañeros de clase, los cuales aún les sorprendía verlo allí a esas horas, cuando antes era su costumbre llegar tarde. Pero no solo su actitud había mejorado, ya que aparte de llegar temprano ahora era respetuoso con los profesores e, incluso, se había aplicado en los estudios, subiendo considerablemente sus notas.

Algo que la gente todavía no se explicaba.

―¡Naruto!―Suspiró mientras se cambiaba los zapatos y cerraba el casillero.

―Sakura-chan, buenos días. ―La aludida, una bonita joven de extraño cabello rosa y ojos verde jade, frunció el ceño llegando junto a él.

―Esto me está dando escalofríos―sonrió―. Esta nueva actitud tuya, digo. ―Naruto se encogió de hombros, echando a andar hacia su clase.

―Ya era hora de que madurara ¿no? No podía seguir siendo un niño por siempre. ―Sakura se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta.

―Estás raro. ―Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros―. Da igual. Oye, quería decirte… han abierto una nueva heladería y me gustaría ir… ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Hace tiempo que no salimos a ningún sitio tú, yo y… Sasuke-kun. ―Naruto detuvo sus pasos y se giró a mirarla. Sakura mantenía la vista baja, algo sonrojada. El chico la observó, detenidamente.

Desde que tenía uso de razón Sakura era la chica que le gustaba, de la que se había enamorado siendo apenas un chiquillo. Siempre había andado detrás de ella, halagándola, invitándola salir, pidiéndole que fuera su novia, haciendo lo inimaginable para llamar su atención. El problema era que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto y, aunque este nunca había demostrado ni el más mínimo ápice de interés en la pelirrosa, esta aún no perdía la esperanza. Y en sus intentos por conquistar al Uchiha arrastraba con ella a Naruto. Por alguna razón este siempre rechazaba sus propuestas para quedar a solas, pero solía aceptar si era Naruto el que se lo pedía. Y Sakura siempre se había valido de los sentimientos que el rubio tenía por ella para intentar llegar a Sasuke.

Naruto no era idiota. Siempre había sabido que Sakura lo usaba para acercarse a Sasuke. Pero había estado tan estúpidamente cegado por el amor que le tenía que siempre había hecho oídos sordos a la voz de su conciencia.

Pero ahora era distinto. Había conocido a otra persona, una mujer de las de verdad, una chica que, a pesar de haber podido estar solo unas horas en su compañía, lo había mirado a él y solo a él. Y a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en ningún momento se había sentido utilizado. Se le había entregado, igual que él se había entregado a ella, en cuerpo y alma. Había sido una conexión tal que Naruto aún se estremecía de tan solo recordar sus roces, sus besos y sus caricias.

Sabía que lo más seguro era que no volviera a verla, tan solo le quedaba aquella pulsera plateada que ahora llevaba siempre prendida en la muñeca, adonde quiera que fuera. Pero aunque no volviera a ver a Hinata en su vida, ya no podía mirar a Sakura con los mismos ojos, no cuando Hinata, en unas pocas horas, le había enseñado lo que era sentirse realmente amado. Porque eso había sentido Naruto entre sus brazos: se había sentido amado por primera vez en años, aun si tan solo había sido cosa de una noche, ella lo había amado y por eso él no se arrepentía de haber tenido su primera vez con esa preciosa mujer cuyo rostro soñaba a todas horas.

Sakura ya no significaba lo mismo para él. Después de Hinata, ninguna chica lograba despertar nada en él. Antes de conocerla, y aún con sus sentimientos por Sakura, había alguna que otra que lograba llamar su atención, aunque solo fuera por el físico. Ahora ni eso.

Suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sakura lo miraba, ansiosa por su respuesta. No creía que le dijera que no. Naruto nunca le decía que no.

―Lo siento―los ojos jades se abrieron, sorprendidos―, pero no puedo. Tengo que trabajar hoy―se excusó. Sakura frunció el ceño.

―Pero… tu turno no empieza hasta las-

―Pero antes quiero descansar y, además, en tres días tenemos el examen de matemáticas, necesito estudiar. Sabes que yo no soy como Sasuke y tú, me cuesta más retener las cosas. ―La mandíbula de Sakura se abrió y, si estuvieran en un anime, lo más probable era que se le hubiese caído hasta el suelo.

―Pe-pero…

―Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Otro día será. ―Se encogió de hombros por tercera vez y entró en el aula.

―¿Te pasa algo, frentona?―La voz de Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga y rival, la hizo darse la vuelta.

―Me ha rechazado… ―Ino alzó una ceja.

―¿Quién te ha rechazado?

―¡Naruto! ¡Me ha rechazado!―La rubia soltó una carcajada―. ¡Ino!

―Perdón, perdón, es solo que nunca creí que llegara este día. ―La Yamanaka se puso seria al ver el desconcierto y la molestia cruzar el rostro de Sakura―. No entiendo el problema, Sakura. A ti no te gusta Naruto, te gusta Sasuke-kun. Siempre te andabas quejando de lo molesto que era tenerlo rondando siempre a tu alrededor, pidiéndote citas y proclamando lo mucho que te quería.

―Ya lo sé, pero… ―Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Respiró hondo y se puso recta―. No ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, Ino, es mejor así. Al fin se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer.

―Ya… ―Ino la miró de reojo mientras las dos entraban en su clase―. No te pongas en plan caprichoso, Sakura, puede que Naruto sea un idiota y un cabeza hueca, pero es un buen chico. Déjalo avanzar. ―La pelirrosa iba a protestar por las palabras de su amiga cuando el profesor entró en el aula.

Rápidamente todos los alumnos se posicionaron tras sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. El maestro les indicó que ya podían sentarse y luego carraspeó.

Mientras daba los avisos del día, Sakura miró a Naruto, cuyo asiento estaba justo a su lado. Parecía distraído mientras escuchaban lo que el tutor tenía para decirles. Suspiró, sintiendo de nuevo la molestia. Naruto siempre había gustado de ella, nunca había mirado más de dos veces a otra chica, y Sakura ya venía sospechando que había empezado a perder el interés en ella. Al principio no se había percatado porque ella apenas le prestaba atención, pero en cuanto vio drásticamente reducidas las atenciones que él solía darle la alarma se prendió en su cabeza.

Sin Naruto no tenía forma de acercarse a Sasuke. El Uchiha nunca se había fijado en ella, y el rubio era el único medio que tenía de poder cruzar más de dos palabras con él. Por alguna razón, Sasuke nunca le hacía desplantes a Naruto ni lo trataba con la misma frialdad que al resto de sus compañeros. Sakura ni siquiera entendía por qué eran mejores amigos, si eran como la noche y el día.

Naruto era alegría pura, amable y siempre sonriente, divertido. Sasuke era frío como el hielo, cortante y mordaz, y la única ocasión en que Sakura lo vio sonreír (o al menos eso creía) fue por causa de una de las tantas bromas de Naruto.

―Prestad atención, por favor. ―La voz del profesor la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Había hablado con un tono un poco más alto, para llamar la atención de los que parecían estar distraídos―. Todos aquí sabéis que Yamamoto-sensei ha tenido que prejubilarse antes de tiempo por problemas de salud―se oyeron algunos murmullos―debido a ello, a partir de hoy tendréis una nueva profesora que se encargará de la asignatura de química. ―Todos los estudiantes masculinos parecieron de pronto interesados. Sakura rodó los ojos. Hombres, nunca cambiarían―. Por favor, espero que os comportéis y la tratéis bien. ―El maestro se asomó fuera unos segundos para indicarle a alguien que podía pasar.

Cuando volvió a entrar, a prácticamente todos los chicos empezó a caerles la baba: la nueva profesora era una preciosidad. Tenía una figura pequeña pero llena de curvas en los lugares exactos, unos senos grandes, ojos perlados llenos de calidez, tez pálida en contraste con una brillante melena negra con reflejos azulados y una sonrisa extremadamente hermosa.

Las exclamaciones ahogadas no se hicieron esperar, así como los susurros y los cuchicheos. Con aprensión, los ojos verdes de Sakura se dirigieron hacia el asiento de Sasuke. Comprobó aliviada que él no se había inmutado por la aparición de la nueva profesora. Entonces su mirada, casi sin quererlo, se desvió a Naruto, y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al verlo con la mirada totalmente fija en la nueva maestra.

Naruto había prestado poca o nada de atención a los anuncios del profesor. Pero cuando mencionó a la nueva profesora se mostró interesado. A él le gustaba la química. Nunca antes lo hubiera dicho porque apenas prestaba atención a las clases, pero en cuanto se le dio por tomarse en serio sus estudios descubrió que dicha asignatura era apasionante y, además, la mar de divertida. Le encantaba hacer experimentos y combinar las distintas sustancias para ver las distintas reacciones que podía provocar.

Claro que nunca hubiese pensado que la nueva profesora fuera, precisamente, _ella_.

Hinata. Hinata se encontraba allí, ante él, con su preciosa sonrisa y su cuerpo de infarto. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia en cuanto sus ojos blancos se pasearon por toda la clase, abriéndose con sorpresa en cuanto reparó en él. Naruto pudo notar su nerviosismo. Lo había reconocido, se acordaba de él. ¡Hinata no lo había olvidado! Se sintió eufórico ante ese pensamiento y todo el malestar que Sakura lo había hecho sentir se esfumó de golpe.

―Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga. ―Hizo una reverencia algo brusca. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Hacía apenas unas horas estaba convencidísima de que no iba a volver a Naruto nunca más en su vida y ahora de repente lo tenía allí, frente a ella, como uno más de sus estudiantes―. Encantada de conoceros. Espero que nos llevemos bien. ―Sonrió nerviosamente, intentando por todos los medios no mirar a ese adolescente rubio cuyos ojos azules como el cielo la hacían temblar.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que lidiar con él a solas ese día, ni tampoco los siguientes.

Hinata siempre había sido buena esquivando los encuentros incómodos, por mucho que fuese uno que deseara con todas sus fuerzas que pasara.

* * *

Un mes. Un jodido mes había pasado desde que Hinata era su nueva profesora de química. Un mes desde que había intentado por todos los medios acercársele, queriendo quedar a solas con ella. Pero la mujer siempre lograba huirle.

Lanzó el trapo contra la ventana y empezó a frotar el cristal furiosamente, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

Sintió dolor en la cabeza y se volvió, sobándose el chichón y fulminando a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, teme?!

―Hmp. Estás en la luna. Espabila. No quiero tardar más de lo necesario. ―Naruto masculló algo ininteligible y siguió limpiando la ventana. Ese día a él y a Sasuke les tocaba quedarse a limpiar.

El Uchiha volvió a su tarea de barrer el suelo. De reojo, miró a su mejor amigo. Naruto estaba raro, mucho, sobre todo desde que esa nueva profesora, Hyūga-sensei, había llegado para sustituir al antiguo maestro de química. Sasuke intuía que la actitud tan extraña del rubio tenía que ver en parte con esa mujer. Suspiró.

―¿Sabes?

―¿Qué?

―He oído que la profesora nueva necesita un ayudante―comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa. Inmediatamente, Naruto dejó de frotar el cristal de la ventana y puso la oreja a lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo, súbitamente interesado―. El otro día la vi hablando con Kakashi-sensei. Es la única maestra de química del instituto y no da abasto con tanto papeleo. ―Naruto se giró. Tenía una expresión de suma concentración.

―¿Por qué me lo dices?―preguntó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

―Creí que te interesaría. Ya sabes, con eso de que ahora te has vuelto aplicado y demás. Quizás no te vengan mal unos puntos extra. ―En parte Sasuke tenía razón. Que ahora hubiese decidido ponerse a estudiar en serio no borraba su desastroso expediente de los dos años anteriores. Esos puntos extra le vendrían extremadamente bien para subir la media y, también, para su futuro currículum.

Aunque… él tenía otros planes al respecto de ese puesto. Si lo conseguía, al fin tendría la excusa perfecta para acercarse a Hinata, para pasar tiempo con ella y hablarle. Ella ya no podría esquivarlo, tendría que tratar con él quisiera o no.

Una lenta y amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

―A veces tienes buenas ideas, teme.

―Hmp. Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas, dobe. ―Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. El Uzumaki rio y lo palmeó en la espalda.

Mañana estaría allí a primera hora para entregar su solicitud. Ese puesto sería suyo, costase lo que costase.

* * *

Hinata estaba nerviosa, como cada mañana que ingresaba en el instituto. Siempre temía encontrarse a Naruto al volver una esquina solitaria, donde nadie los viese ni los escuchase.

Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Estrechó con fuerza los libros que llevaba contra su pecho. Naruto solo era uno de sus alumnos, nada más. Independientemente de lo que hubiese ocurrido entre ellos meses atrás no cambiaba el hecho de que él ahora era su estudiante y ella su profesora. No pasaría nada porque no podía pasar nada.

Giró para dirigirse al laboratorio de química, para preparar así las clases del día, cuando una figura parada al lado de la puerta hizo que todo su cuerpo se congelara. Antes de que él la viera, se escondió tras la pared del pasillo. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Ni que lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento. Tal vez tendría alguna duda… pero para eso estaban los horarios de tutoría o los descansos… tal vez se hubiese olvidado algo… pero podría esperar a la hora de química para recuperarlo… tal vez…

―¿Hyūga-sensei?―Pegó un chillido y un salto del susto, y todos los libros que llevaba en las manos se cayeron al suelo. Temblando como una hoja, se agachó para recogerlos a toda prisa. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Naruto se agachó frente a ella y la ayudó.

―¿Qu-querías algo, Uzumaki-kun?―preguntó Hinata, incorporándose, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a la cara directamente. Naruto sintió una ligera decepción, pero enseguida la hizo a un lado y sonrió ampliamente. Sacó un papel doblado en cuatro del bolsillo del pantalón, lo desdobló y se lo tendió.

―Soy su nuevo ayudante, sensei. ―Hinata quedó estática. Miró para Naruto, luego para el papel, a Naruto otra vez y de nuevo al papel, incrédula ante lo que él acababa de decirle.

Que alguien le dijera que era una broma, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué, de entre los cientos de alumnos, había sido precisamente él el escogido?

Se aclaró la garganta intentando recuperar la compostura y tomó el papel, con dedos temblorosos. Lo leyó, comprobando así que lo que él decía era cierto.

―B-bien. ―Le devolvió el papel y él volvió a sonreír―. E-entonces… sígueme. ―Casi corriendo se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de química. Algunos profesores y los estudiantes más madrugadores los saludaron. Entraron en el aula y Hinata dejó la puerta abierta, tan solo por precaución. Si era consciente de que alguien podía verlos no haría nada comprometido. Y esperaba que Naruto tampoco.

Entre tartamudeos nerviosos, le explicó las tareas y deberes que tendría que llevar a cabo como su ayudante. Naruto la escuchó atentamente y con seriedad y a Hinata le alivió saber que él parecía tomarse aquel puesto como algo en verdad importante y que no lo había solicitado solamente como excusa para acercarse a ella.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos. Poco a poco Hinata se fue relajando en presencia del Uzumaki, al este no hacer ningún movimiento sospechoso ni tampoco el hacer amago de iniciar una conversación que sería por demás incómoda para ambos.

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que Naruto llevaba todos esos días mirándola de reojo, suspirando por ella, soñándola en las noches como llevaba haciéndolo los últimos cuatro meses y buscando la mejor forma de acercarse a ella sin que le rehuyera.

Porque no podía llegar simplemente y decirle "Hinata, desde aquella única vez que estuvimos juntos me traes loco, me muero por volver a tenerte y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Hagámoslo".

No, no podía decirle eso.

Apretó los dientes al verla subida en una silla, intentando colocar uno de los botes de muestras en la parte de arriba de una estantería. Su perfecto culo se marcaba en la falda larga que llevaba puesta, a través de la tela. Ese era otro problema: Hinata era preciosa, condenadamente atractiva y demasiado sexy. No era el único que se quedaba embobado en mitad de las clases, observándola. Todos sus amigos y compañeros masculinos la miraban con ojos cargados de deseo y lujuria. Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre. Nunca se había considerado un chico celoso, sí que había sentido envidia en ciertas ocasiones de Sasuke, cuando Sakura centraba toda su atención en el Uchiha y a él lo ignoraba, pero nunca esas ganas de coger y partirle la cara a su mejor amigo por robarle la atención de la chica que le gustaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un pequeño grito. Como en cámara lenta, vio como el cuerpo de Hinata se precipitaba al suelo sin que nada lo evitara. Haciendo gala de unos estupendos reflejos consiguió llegar a su altura y atraparla antes de que se estampara y se llevara un buen golpe. Por la inercia de la caída él perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, dándose contra el borde de una de las mesas. Retuvo el gemido de dolor que quiso escapar de su garganta y se concentró en la maravillosa sensación de sentir aquel magnífico cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos.

Aún apoyado contra la mesa cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en la sedosa melena negro azabache, mientras sus manos afianzaban el agarre sobre el vientre de la mujer.

―U-Uzumaki-kun… ―Hinata estaba más que nerviosa: aterrada. No porque creyera que Naruto fuese a hacerle daño, sino asustada de sus propias sensaciones y sentimientos. El corazón le latía violentamente en el interior de su pecho y las manos masculinas se sentían tremendamente cálidas.

―Anhelaba tocarte… ―Aquella confesión la hizo enrojecer a niveles insospechados.

―¡U-Uzumaki-kun!―Se debatió para intentar soltarse―. ¡E-es suficiente!

―No―gruñó Naruto, apretándola aún más fuerte y mirándola ahora directamente a los ojos―. Llevo todo el maldito mes intentando acercarme a ti ¿sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que Kakashi-sensei me diera el puesto como tu ayudante? Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más y… Dios… ―Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con infinita ternura. Hinata estaba paralizada, con la respiración agitada y adorablemente sonrojada.

―Naruto-kun… ―Su nombre escapó de sus labios y ¡oh, qué bien sonaba! No aguantó más y la besó, sujetándola del rostro con una mano y de la cintura con la otra. Hinata lo dejó y le correspondió de la misma manera apasionada. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando un buen rato el uno al otro. De reojo Hinata distinguió un destello plateado. Con delicadeza, agarró la mano de él y se la apartó, observando la fina cadena de plata que tintineaba en su muñeca―. Tú… la conservaste… ―Naruto sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

―Es lo único que me dejaste, aparte de los recuerdos. ―Hinata enrojeció.

El sonido de unas risas en el pasillo interrumpió el momento. Alarmada, Hinata se apartó de él hasta quedar apoyada contra las estanterías. Naruto maldijo. Intentó volver a acercarse a ella pero Hinata no se lo permitió.

―No está bien―dijo ella―. Esto no está bien. No debemos… soy tu profesora…

―¡No me importa'dattebayo!―le gritó―. He soñado contigo cada noche de los últimos cuatro meses, no sé qué me hiciste aquel día, Hinata, pero me tocaste hondo. Gracias a ti he conseguido volverme una mejor persona. ―Hinata negó con la cabeza. No se dejaría convencer. No era correcto. No podían.

―Soy mayor que tú, e-eres aún un niño…

―¿Ese es el problema? ¿Mi edad? ¿Después de lo que hicimos?

―¡Eres menor de edad!―gritó Hinata. Naruto hizo una mueca; aun así no desistió: volvió a acercarse a ella, acorralándola esta vez contra la estantería que tenía detrás, haciendo que su espalda chocase con la misma.

―No pareció importarte mucho la última vez… mi primera vez, Hi-na-ta. ―La besó de nuevo sin darle tiempo a replicar, metiendo la lengua en su boca, saboreándola tal y como había deseado desde que la había vuelto a ver.

Cuando se separaron ella lo miraba, entre aturdida, ansiosa por más besos y sumamente nerviosa. Naruto suspiró y se apartó de ella, dejándola libre y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

―Naruto-kun… ―Se le escapó a Hinata. Le dolía verlo tan abatido. Ella también lo había soñado todas las noches desde el día en que se conocieron. Deseaba estar con él. ¿Acaso sería tan malo dejarse llevar? Una vez más, se dijo, tan solo una vez más.

Se acercó a él con decisión, lo tomó de la corbata del uniforme y tiró hacia abajo haciendo que sus labios se encontraran. Sorprendido, Naruto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo le correspondió de forma feroz. La empujó hasta tenerla de nuevo a su merced contra las estanterías. Sus manos recorrieron sus muslos y sus caderas con ardiente deseo, mientras Hinata colaba las suyas por debajo del jersey y de la camisa, acariciándolo con el mismo ímpetu.

―Hinata… ―gimió él enterrando el rostro en su cuello y aspirando su aroma―. Me estás volviendo loco.

―L-la puerta…. ―Acertó a decir ella, perdida en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Antes de que ella decidiera arrepentirse, Naruto corrió a cerrar la puerta del laboratorio e incluso echó la llave, solo por si acaso.

Regresó junto a Hinata, besándola de nuevo. La obligó a darse la vuelta y mordió su cuello, haciendo que la mujer soltara un gritito que lo encendió todavía más. Metió una de sus manos bajo su blusa, levantando el sostén para estrujar uno de sus turgentes pechos, y coló la otra por debajo de la falda, subiéndola, introduciéndose en el elástico de las bragas para poder así acariciar su intimidad.

―Me encantas… ―Encontró su punto más sensible y empezó a trazar círculos en el mismo. Hinata gimió y empezó a moverse, rozando sus glúteos contra la erección del chico. Naruto cerró los ojos, besando su cuello, masajeando y torturando el pezón ya más que duro. Introdujo un dedo en la cálida humedad y gimió al sentir lo mojada que estaba.

―Naruto-kun… sigue… sí… sigue… ―Hinata sintió que no iba a aguantar mucho más. En cuestión de segundos todo su centro explotó, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Naruto consiguió hacerse con el condón que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, se lo puso entre los dientes, se desabrochó los pantalones bajándolos junto con los calzoncillos y rasgó el paquetito. Siguió presionando su cuerpo contra el femenino mientras manipulaba la funda y se la colocaba, no quería que ella tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

La última vez no se habían cuidado, habían sido unos imprudentes, pero a partir de ahora harían las cosas bien, como Dios manda. Porque esa, juró Naruto, no sería la última vez que le hiciera el amor a su profesora.

Le bajó las bragas con una mano al tiempo que le subía la falda con la otra; le enrolló la molesta tela en las caderas y guio su endurecido miembro a su entrada. Se estremeció cuando la punta rozó la humedad y la suavidad del sexo femenino y, sin poder aguantar un minuto más, se hundió en ella de un solo empuje, hasta el fondo. Gimió. Aquello era la gloria.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás tan apretada, Hinata! ¡Mierda!―Empezó un vaivén frenético. Hinata chilló, arañando la madera de las estanterías que tenía delante.

―¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡N-no pares, Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!

―Hinata… ―Por segunda vez, Hinata sintió el orgasmo golpearla. Naruto notó las paredes internas de ella apretarlo y, con un último y profundo embiste, él también alcanzó el clímax, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonoro gemido.

Ninguno quiso moverse, no hasta que las respiraciones se normalizaron y los latidos se calmaron. Con gran pesar, Naruto salió de ella, se quitó el preservativo y lo lanzó a la papelera.

Luego se giró a mirarla una vez más, quedándose embelesado por su rostro preciosamente sonrojado y bañado en sudor. La abrazó contra él, depositando un suave beso en sus labios, otro en su mejilla y otro en su hombro. Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar. Sintió como Naruto le volvía a colocar la ropa en su lugar y sintió su corazón rebosar ternura.

―Naruto-kun―suspiró. Cuando abrió los ojos vio los orbes azulados del Uzmaki fijos en ella.

―No pienses que me voy a conformar con una sola vez. ―La besó―. No me importa que seas mayor que yo, que seas mi profesora o que los demás no lo vean con buenos ojos. Yo quiero estar contigo. Además―Hinata lo miró―, en unas semanas cumplo los dieciocho. Ya es un obstáculo menos ¿no?―Una pequeña sonrisa adornó la faz de la peliazul.

Se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de su estudiante. Naruto le susurró palabras tiernas al oído mientras no dejaba de acariciarla.

Si podía sentirse así de bien siempre entre sus brazos ella tampoco se conformaría con solo una vez.

**Fin Acto II**

* * *

**Bueno, pues na, ya sabemos cómo se volvieron a cruzar sus caminos xD. Espero sinceramente que os guste. Perdonadme si no os cuento nada más, ando baja de ánimos...**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**

**P.D.: juro que mañana contesto reviews, ahora mismo no tengo ganas ningunas. Estoy cansada y muy jodida. Espero estar mejor tras una noche de sueño reparador. De todas maneras, gracias a todos, de verdad. **


	3. Acto III

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí vengo con el capítulo tres. Me encanta ver que os está gustando esta historia, al menos a la mayoría xD. Espero sinceramente que este capítulo también os guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Acto III**

**De cómo fue su relación**

* * *

Gruñó con molestia. Estaban en la hora de química. Hinata se encontraba delante de su escritorio, explicando algo a la clase. Llevaba puestas unas gafas protectoras que la hacían ver tremendamente sexy y, para más inri, cada vez que se inclinaba sobre la mesa la blusa que vestía ese día se abría ligeramente, dejando entrever el canalillo de sus pechos y, por ende, haciendo que todos los estudiantes hombres de su sección atendieran más a sus preciosos senos que a su voz.

Apretó con tanta fuerza uno de los tubos de ensayo que este se partió. Soltó una maldición mientras veía el leve arañazo que el cristal le había hecho en la palma de la mano.

―¡Naruto!―Sakura, su compañera de equipo en química junto con Sasuke, le cogió la mano para examinársela.

―No ha sido nada―dijo él, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la chica. Recogió los trocitos del tubo y los tiró en la papelera. Sintió los ojos preocupados de Hinata en su espalda y aquello lo tranquilizó.

No tenía nada que temer. Ella era suya, estaba con él y solo con él. No tenía por qué sentir celos de los demás.

Durante lo que quedó de hora decidió concentrarse en el experimento que les había tocado realizar. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la hora de química al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

Recogieron todo y, entre charlas y risas, los alumnos fueron abandonando el laboratorio. Sakura y Sasuke lo esperaban en la puerta.

―Uzumaki-kun. ―Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esa voz llamarlo―. ¿Podrías ayudarme a terminar de recoger, por favor?―Automáticamente una radiante sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y se giró a mirarla.

―Claro, Hyūga-sensei.

―Pero sólo tenemos una hora para co-

―Te esperamos donde siempre. ―Cortó Sasuke a su compañera. Sakura le lanzó una hosca mirada pero se dejó guiar. No todos los días Sasuke la agarraba del brazo.

Cuando quedaron solos Hinata le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa cerró la puerta del laboratorio y echó la llave, como era costumbre ya desde hacía varias semanas.

No perdió tiempo y se acercó a Hinata, atrapando sus labios en un beso demandante. Hinata sonrió contra su boca, poniéndose de puntillas y aferrándose a la camisa del rubio, correspondiendo con el mismo ímpetu a la caricia.

―No podré aguantar hasta final de curso―gruñó él.

―Solo quedan unos meses…

―Demasiados. ¿Tienes idea de cómo te miran todos?

―Lo mismo podría decir de ti. Tu amiga te mira mucho. ―Naruto bufó, estrechándola contra él.

―No tengo nada con Sakura-chan. Solo es una amiga. ―Hinata soltó una risita y volvió a besarlo.

―Lo sé. ―Se besaron un par de veces más antes de que realmente empezaran a recoger el laboratorio. Cuando quedó todo en su sitio se besaron una última vez, antes de despedirse―. Naruto-kun―él se giró cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del aula―, ya va a ser tu cumpleaños… ―Una amplia sonrisa inundó el rostro del adolescente.

―Así es. Ya tendré dieciocho. ―Hinata se retorció las manos.

―¿Te… t-te gustaría que lo celebráramos?

―¡¿Estás de coña?! ¡Claro que sí, Hina!―La abrazó. La joven mujer rio por su entusiasmo.

―Prepararé algo, entonces. ―Naruto la soltó, sonriéndole, sabiendo que esa frase implicaba que ella pasaría la noche con él, en su pequeño apartamento. No lo hacían muy a menudo por el temor a ser descubiertos, por eso cuando Hinata se lo proponía él nunca dudaba en decirle que sí.

Salió del laboratorio de química silbando, más que feliz. Por primera vez en años sentía que las cosas le estaban yendo bien: tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo, amigos que lo querían, sacaba buenas notas y, lo más importante, tenía a Hinata.

―¡Hola, teme, Sakura-chan!―Se acercó a ellos en el rincón del patio al que siempre iban a comer cuando hacía buen tiempo. Se sentó frente a ellos y abrió su almuerzo.

―Estás muy alegre hoy―comentó Sakura. Naruto se llevó una salchicha a la boca y sonrió.

―Será porque dentro de nada es mi cumpleaños. ―Sakura lo miró largamente. Últimamente Naruto no parecía el mismo. Aparte del cambio tan brusco que había dado respecto a los estudios y su comportamiento, parecía desprender un aura de tranquilidad adonde quiera que fuese. Parecía más… feliz.

―Y… ¿vas a celebrarlo?―Se encogió de hombros.

―Aún no lo sé. ―Lo cierto era que no, no pensaba celebrarlo con sus amigos ese año. Tenía un plan mucho mejor, uno que involucraba a una preciosa chica de ojos perla. Ya tenía todo armado perfectamente en su cabeza: cenarían algo en su apartamento, luego se acurrucarían a ver películas en la televisión y después…

―Vamos, no todos los días se cumplen dieciocho―dijo Sakura, alegre. Naruto suspiró.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que ando atareado, ya lo sabes y no sé si…

―¿No puedes pedirle a tu jefe ni un día libre?―Naruto miró para Sakura por encima de sus palillos. Estaba empezando a extrañarle la insistencia de su amiga.

―Te recuerdo, Sakura-chan, que yo vivo solo y que me mantengo solo. No puedo perder ni un día de paga. ―Antes sus palabras Sakura bajó la cabeza, incómoda y apenada.

―Lo siento, yo no pretendía…

―No pasa nada―zanjó Naruto el asunto. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, apretando su caja de almuerzo sobre las rodillas. A su lado, Sasuke la penetró con la mirada―. Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor de lengua un momento―dijo Naruto de pronto―. Necesito preguntarle sobre los ejercicios que hicimos ayer. ―Sasuke asintió.

―Nos vemos luego―dijo el Uchiha. Naruto se puso en pie y asintió, desapareciendo en el interior del edificio principal del instituto. Solo entonces, Sasuke obligó a Sakura a levantar la mirada y a encararlo―. ¿Y bien?

―¿Q-qué?―Sasuke resopló.

―No te hagas la tonta. ―Los ojos verdes de Sakura reflejaron molestia.

―¡Está muy raro! ¡Ya lo has visto!―Sasuke la soltó y suspiró.

―Está feliz, Sakura. Déjale.

―¡No puedo! ¡Le pasa algo, lo sé!

―No le pasa nada―soltó Sasuke, en tono cansado. No era la primera vez que mantenían esa discusión―. Lo único que pasa es que te ofende que de repente haya dejado de prestarte atención y de perseguirte. ―Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡E-eso no es-

―Sí que lo es―la interrumpió el moreno―. Te jode el tan solo pensar que Naruto haya podido enamorarse de alguien más, te jode el ya no ser el centro de su mundo. ―Sakura desvió la vista a un lado.

―Solo me preocupo por él. Es mi amigo―susurró. Sasuke negó.

―No es así, o al menos no del todo. Y lo sabes. ―Sakura frunció el ceño, ignorando la vocecita de su conciencia que le decía que Sasuke estaba en lo cierto.

Le molestaba que Naruto ya no le dijera que la quería, que ya no la halagara ni le dijera lo guapa que estaba todos los días. Porque sus palabras eran lo único que menguaba el dolor del rechazo constante de Sasuke.

* * *

―Y… listo. ―Terminó de atar la bolsa de la basura y la depositó fuera, al lado de la puerta, para bajarla luego. Luego se giró a mirar su apartamento y asintió con una sonrisa, satisfecho: se había pasado toda la mañana limpiando. Aquella noche Hinata iría a verlo y no podía tener la casa hecha un desastre. Así que había madrugado (cuando odiaba madrugar incluso más que tener que esperar los tres minutos de rigor a que estuviera listo su adorado y preciado ramen) y se había puesto manos a la obra.

Ahora, el suelo relucía de lo brillante que estaba, no había nadita tirado y todo estaba en su sitio.

Consultó el reloj del móvil y vio que le daba tiempo de sobra a cambiarse y a dirigirse a su trabajo. No le había mentido a Sakura: ese día sí que trabajaba, pero había pedido a su jefe un cambio de turno y, en vez de ir al de la noche correspondiente a las cenas, como normalmente hacía, iría al del mediodía, al de las comidas. Posiblemente su bolsillo se vería reducido un tanto ese mes, dado que se recibían más propinas en el último turno que en el primero, pero por ver a Hinata el día de su cumpleaños, lo que fuera.

Así que se dirigió a su habitación, se puso el uniforme del restaurante y allá que se fue, derechito a currar.

El señor Akimichi, el dueño del restaurante y chef principal, lo recibió con un caluroso saludo. Naruto le sonrió en respuesta y se puso a preparar las mesas junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

―Veo que estás bien. ―Se giró y sonrió al ver a Chōji, el hijo de su jefe y uno de sus amigos.

―¡Hola, Chōji!―Saludó sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro. Chōji lo siguió con la mirada.

―Vaya, y yo que pensé que te pasaba algo raro y resulta que solo estás feliz. ―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―¿De qué hablas'dattebayo?

―Escuché a Sakura hablando con Ino el otro día, decían que te pasaba algo raro. Y hoy papá me dijo que le habías pedido un cambio de turno, cosa que nos extrañó sobremanera, porque siempre pides trabajar por las noches…

―Te estás pareciendo cada vez más a Shikamaru―gruñó Naruto; aunque lejos de sonar molesto una leve sonrisa oscilaba en sus labios. Chōji rio.

―Al menos, si me dices que no pasa nada, me quedo más tranquilo.

―No pasa nada. Cómo bien dices, solo estoy contento'dattebayo. ―Chōji asintió. Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquetito cuidadosamente envuelto. Se lo tendió y Naruto se lo quedó mirando, algo confuso.

―Feliz cumpleaños. ―Se emocionó. No pudo evitarlo.

―¡Gracias, Chōji!―Lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, para abrirlo luego.

―¿Has visto a papá?

―En la parte de atrás. Oh, y gracias.

―No hay de qué. ―Ambos amigos se despidieron y Naruto continuó con su cometido, más contento que antes.

Nada podría empañar su felicidad ese día.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Llegó corriendo a casa. Tenía exactamente media hora para ducharse y arreglarse, antes de que Hinata llegara. Si no hubiese sido por el maldito crío que vomitó varias veces poniéndolo todo perdido habría salido antes y llegado antes. Pero él y los demás tuvieron que quedarse tiempo extra a limpiar el estropicio.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se descalzaba a toda prisa. Se metió a trompicones en el baño al tiempo que se iba desprendiendo de la ropa, dejándola tirada de cualquier manera y, sin siquiera calibrar el agua caliente, se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recibir el agua fría sobre su piel. Manipuló la llave hasta que al fin consiguió entibiarla y solo entonces se relajó. Se lavó el cabello y se enjabonó en tiempo récord. Se secó en menos que canta un gallo y, con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, salió del cuarto de baño, recogiendo de paso la ropa que había dejado tirada minutos antes de cualquier manera.

Una vez en su cuarto se metió de cabeza en el armario, buscando algo que lo hiciera ver guapo, sexy e irresistible. Y elegante.

Para su desgracia tan solo tenía vaqueros, bermudas, camisetas y su inseparable cazadora naranja. Así que escogió una de las últimas camisetas que había comprado y que aún no se veía desteñida y unos vaqueros oscuros. Incluso se peinó su rebelde pelo rubio y se echó colonia.

Estaba taponando de nuevo el bote del perfume cuando el timbre sonó. Con el corazón acelerado, echó a correr por la casa hasta la entrada. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y abrió, con una enorme sonrisa preparada.

―¡Bienvenida, Hi- ―Su voz murió y su cuerpo se paralizó. La que estaba ahí de pie no era su preciosa y tierna novia, sino que la que se encontraba en el umbral de su apartamento era nada y nada menos que… ―. Sakura-chan… ―La pelirrosa sonrió.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños!―felicitó, alegre, tendiéndole un paquete. Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto lo tomó.

―Gracias. ―Se lo puso bajo el brazo, pero no hizo amago de apartarse ni un milímetro de la puerta. La sonrisa de Sakura flaqueó.

―¿No me invitas a pasar?

―No. ―La respuesta le salió en automático, ni siquiera la pensó. Sakura lo miró, dolida, pero rápidamente se recompuso, volviendo a sonreír.

―Vamos, Naruto, es tu cumple. Me enteré por Chōji que hoy cambiabas el turno y… bueno… ¡ahora podemos salir a celebrarlo!―Naruto suspiró.

―Sakura-chan, lo cierto es que no me apetece ir a ningún sitio. No hoy. ―Sakura frunció el ceño y, por primera vez, detalló la vestimenta de su amigo.

―Vaya… te has… te has arreglado. Te sienta muy bien―halagó. Naruto quiso reír. Meses atrás aquellas palabras probablemente lo hubiesen hecho volverse loco de alegría, así como el que ella fuera a visitarlo a su humilde hogar. Pero ahora tan solo quería que Sakura se largara―. ¿Ibas… a algún sitio?

―No.

―Oh. Entonces… ―Naruto rodó los ojos. Si quería que Sakura lo dejara en paz tendría que decirle la verdad, una verdad a medias.

―Mira, Sakura-chan, muchas gracias por venir y todo eso, pero ahora… ahora no es un buen momento'ttebayo. Estoy esperando a alguien. ―Aquella revelación hizo que Sakura se quedase sin respiración.

―Ya veo. ―Se mordió el labio inferior―. ¿Es… una chica?―Naruto arqueó una ceja ante el tono amargo que Sakura había empleado.

―Sí. ―Sakura retrocedió un paso, como aterrorizada ante aquella posibilidad, como si esas palabras la hubieran abofeteado.

―Naruto…

―Adiós. ―Y Sakura vio ante sí lo que nunca creyó que sucedería: a Naruto cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Quiso tirar la puerta abajo, entrar a zarandearlo y pedirle explicaciones. Y sus propios pensamientos la horrorizaron.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo?―Se cuestionó en voz alta. Ino tenía razón. Sasuke tenía razón. Se estaba volviendo una egoísta. Naruto tenía derecho a fijarse en alguien más, a intentar buscar en otra chica lo que ella siempre le había negado, quizás incluso a intentar encontrar el amor.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al ascensor, bajando hasta el piso 0.

Cuando salió del edificio de apartamentos se detuvo en la acera de enfrente a contemplarlo durante unos minutos, debatiéndose la razón y el corazón. Le dolía terriblemente que el chico que hasta hacía nada decía amarla ahora estuviera con otra, otra que no era ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba ya por darse la vuelta e irse cuando vio una figura femenina dirigirse hacia el edificio donde vivía Naruto. Aquella silueta le sonaba muchísimo, pero no lograba ubicar de dónde. Su instinto femenino la instó a seguirla. Ingresó tras ella de nuevo en el edificio de apartamentos y vio como tomaba el ascensor. Rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas a toda velocidad. Algo le decía que esa era la chica misteriosa que había alejado a Naruto de ella.

Necesitaba saber cómo era. Quién era. Qué tenía de especial como para que hubiera logrado que el rubio se colgara por ella.

Llegó jadeante a la cima de las escaleras del cuarto piso y se escondió tras la esquina, amparada en la oscuridad que poco a poco iba tiñendo la noche. La luz del umbral de Naruto se iluminó cuando este abrió la puerta y Sakura vio, con el corazón encogido, cómo él la tiraba de ella para abrazarla al tiempo que la besaba.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun―dijo una dulce voz.

―Gracias, Hina. ―Durante unos instantes la luz procedente del interior de la vivienda iluminó el rostro de la desconocida, y la mandíbula de Sakura se desencajó.

Se quedó observando cómo la pareja ingresaba en el apartamento del Uzumaki y, cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo tras ellos, Sakura se dejó caer contra la pared, estupefacta.

―No puede ser―se dijo―, es imposible.

* * *

―Te he echado de menos… ―Hinata rio, todavía entre los brazos de Naruto.

―Pero si hace apenas cuatro horas que nos vimos…

―¿Ves? Demasiado'dattebayo. ―Hinata volvió a reír y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

―Feliz cumpleaños. ―Por toda respuesta Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

―Y… ¿qué vas a prepararme?―Hinata se giró a mirarlo con un delantal puesto, terminando de recogerse el pelo en una coleta baja para que no le estorbara al cocinar.

―¿De verdad tienes que preguntármelo? Es tu cumpleaños. ―Naruto amplió su sonrisa.

―Entonces… mmm… no sé… ¿Ramen?―Hinata rio una vez más y Naruto se dijo que haría lo que fuera si con ello lograba que Hinata siguiera riendo.

Entre jugueteos y risas cocinaron, pusieron la mesa y cenaron. Naruto había puesto velas en la sala para darle un toque más romántico y a Hinata eso le emocionó. Kiba nunca había tenido esos detalles en lo que había durado su relación.

Después, con los estómagos llenos, se acurrucaron en el pequeño sofá a ver una película. A pesar de que era su cumpleaños y de que Hinata le dijo que escogiera él lo que quisiera Naruto se decantó por una comedia romántica que a Hinata acabó por encantarle.

Claro que entre escena y escena Naruto aprovechaba para acariciarla, llevando su mano cada vez a sitios más… excitantes.

―Naruto-kun.

―¿Qué? Es mi cumpleaños. Y… ―La apretó contra él, bajando la cabeza para besarla, esta vez de forma más ardiente―… quiero mi regalo. ―Hinata suspiró.

―Espera y ahora lo co-

―No me refería a ese regalo. ―Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad ella era la adulta de la relación, porque no hacía más que enrojecer con ese adolescente algo atolondrado que la había hechizado desde el primer momento en que sus orbes azules se cruzaron con los suyos.

Enrolló los brazos tras el cuello masculino y ahora fue ella la que lo besó a él. Naruto la tomó por la cintura y se tumbó en el sofá llevándosela con él. Poco a poco la ropa fue estorbando, las manos se deslizaron por la piel del otro acompañadas de besos aquí y allá.

Acabaron haciendo el amor allí, en medio de la sala, para continuar después en el dormitorio, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre los brazos del ser amado.

Un par de horas después, con Hinata plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos, Naruto se dijo que no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento.

Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo por fin, y no pensaba alejarse de él.

Nunca jamás.

**Fin Acto III**

* * *

**Bueno, pues uno más. Para los que están preocupados por Sakura y su alma (?): en unos cuantos capítulos tendrá su redención, lo prometo. No es mala, no del todo, solo que tiene sus problemas e inseguridades, como cualquier adolescente en la edad del pavo xD.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, mariposa... ¿Me dejáis un review? Porque ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dara favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Acto IV

**¡YAHOI! Aquí, reportándome como todos los viernes con un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Acto IV**

**De algunos problemas que tuvieron**

**(Parte 1)**

* * *

Sakura llegó el lunes siguiente al instituto la mar de nerviosa. Había pasado el fin de semana cavilando, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, buscando una manera plausible de explicarse lo que había visto el viernes por la noche, en el umbral del apartamento de su mejor amigo.

Llegó al aula con paso desganado y, nada más entrar, sus ojos buscaron a Naruto. Estaba apoyado contra el pupitre de Shikamaru, con las palmas sobre le mismo y las caderas apoyadas contra el borde. Se reía por algo que Chōji había dicho mientras Shikamaru dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mesa.

Algo en su interior le dijo que era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz. Parecía irradiar un aura de paz y tranquilidad y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial.

Sin embargo, se dijo, aquello no estaba bien. El que un alumno saliera con una profesora era una clara transgresión de las normas del instituto. No importaba que Naruto ya hubiese cumplido los dieciocho y que ante los ojos de la ley no había nada de malo en dicha relación, puesto que a los dos se les consideraba adultos hechos y derechos; pero ello sí podría acarrearle la expulsión.

Naruto se estaba jugando su futuro a apenas unos meses de tener la oportunidad de ingresar en la universidad. Sakura, como su mejor amiga, no podía dejar que echara todo ese esfuerzo por la borda, ¿verdad?

―Sakura. ―Dio un respingo al escuchar una grave voz tras ella. Sus mejillas se colorearon casi sin quererlo y el corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa. Cuando sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con unos negros como el ónix, su mente se olvidó durante unos momentos del problema que tenía entre manos.

―Bu-buenos dí-

―Estás en mi sitio. ―Parpadeó mientras sentía como la decepción iba apoderándose poco a poco de su ser. Se fijó en que, efectivamente, y sin darse cuenta, estaba parada justo al lado del asiento que le correspondía a Sasuke.

―Perdón―murmuró. Se encaminó a su propio pupitre y centró de nuevo su atención en Naruto.

Hablaría con él, decidió. Lo convencería de poner fin a toda esa locura y lo instaría a ir a hablar con el director respecto a Hyūga-sensei.

Las primeras horas de clase le pasaron lentas como nunca antes. No sabía si era por los nervios o por el hecho de tener que ser ella la que infundiera una dosis de realidad en Naruto. Una parte de ella esperaba sinceramente que su rubio amigo estuviese siendo engañado, manipulado.

Esperó a que el timbre sonara y, como un resorte, saltó de su silla. Hizo el saludo al profesor junto al resto de sus compañeros y, como un rayo, se plantó frente a Naruto, antes de que él pudiera escabullirse. Ahora ya sabía por qué esa repentina prisa por ir a desempeñar su trabajo de ayudante de Hyūga-sensei en sus ratos libres.

―Naruto. ―El rubio levantó la vista y lo sorprendió ligeramente al verla ahí, de pie ante él, con gesto serio―. ¿Podemos hablar?―Los ojos azules de su mejor amigo rodaron hacia un lado, un gesto que Sakura sabía denotaba que estaba pensando en algo importante.

―La verdad, Sakura-chan, te-

―Por favor―insistió, antes de que pudiera terminar de darle su excusa. Naruto suspiró pero asintió, a sabiendas de que no lograría nada si trataba de deshacerse de Sakura. La pelirrosa podía ser tremendamente perseverante si se lo proponía.

Sasuke los vio marchar del aula con una sensación de que algo estaba pasando, pero prefirió no interferir. Naruto se lo contaría a su tiempo, aunque se hacía una ligera idea de lo que Sakura querría tratar con el Uzumaki.

Sakura lo precedió por los pasillos a paso rápido hasta encontrar un aula completamente vacía. Naruto la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola curioso. Le intrigaba la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Cuando entraron los dos en aquella estancia medio a oscuras y vacía sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos, preparado para lo que quiera que Sakura querría decirle con tanto apremio. Estaba seguro de que se trataría de algo serio, al menos para ella, pero él no tenía ganas ningunas de escucharla si se trataba de otra disertación sobre Sasuke y sus motivos ocultos para ignorarla.

―¿Y bien? Tú dirás, Sakura-chan. ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda escolar, nerviosa. Decidió que ir al grano sería lo mejor.

―El… viernes, el día de tu cumple, después de que me echaras de tu casa―Naruto captó el reproche implícito pero no dijo nada―vi que una chica entraba en el edificio. No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, pero la seguí. Algo me dijo que era la persona a la que estabas esperando y yo… ―Naruto descruzó los brazos al tiempo que el pánico empezó a reflejarse en su rostro. No escuchó sus siguientes palabras, sumido como estaba en una especie de trance. No obstante, se obligó a prestar atención de nuevo―…. No me sentí bien espiándote, lo reconozco, pero tenía que saber porque tú no habías dicho nada y estaba preocupada y yo…

―Sakura-chan―interrumpió él, harto ya de que diera vueltas. A pesar del nudo que sentía apretando su estómago necesitaba que ella lo dijera ya, de una vez.

―¿Hyūga-sensei? ¿En serio, Naruto? ¡Es nuestra profesora! Ella… ella es mayor, es adulta y tú…

―Yo también soy adulto―respondió, alto y fuerte. Sakura se mojó los labios antes de continuar hablando.

―Te está manipulando.

―Sakura-chan…

―Solo se divierte contigo, ya ha pasado antes…

―Sakura-chan…

―Debes denunciarla, hablar con Kakashi-sensei. No puede salirse con la suya…

―¡Sakura-chan!―El grito la obligó a enmudecer. Naruto la miraba, hastiado, con reproche, enfadado. No lo entendió―. No pienso decir nada y, si tú te consideras mi amiga, tampoco dirás nada. ―Los ojos jade de la Haruno se abrieron como platos ante semejante petición.

―Naruto-

―No. ―Se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso, enfadado―. Te lo estoy pidiendo, como amigo. Por favor, Sakura-chan, no digas nada―dijo en tono suplicante. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior una vez más.

―No lo pillo―susurró―. ¿Por qué quieres protegerla? ¿Por qué no quieres denunciarla a la dirección? Ella…

―Me hace feliz―completó Naruto antes de que Sakura añadiera nada más―. La quiero, Sakura-chan.

―¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡¿Así, de repente?! ¡No hace ni unas semanas que la conoces y-

―Lo suficiente―volvió a interrumpir él. Suspiró largamente, dejándose caer contra la pared―. Sakura-chan, dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta?―Sakura pestañeó y desvió la vista al suelo.

―No sé a qué te refieres―dejó salir en un susurro. Naruto quiso echarse a reír. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no era solo por la preocupación hacia su persona el que la pelirrosa estuviese teniendo semejante arrebato.

―¿Sabes? Siempre me habéis considerado un idiota y un despistado y, en cierta manera, puede que lo sea―empezó el rubio.

―Naruto…

―Pero no soy _tan_ idiota. Siempre me daba cuenta de que tu única intención cuando te acercabas a mí por voluntad propia era para intentar llegar a Sasuke. ―Sakura abrió la boca para rebatir dicha afirmación―. No, no me digas lo contrario. Sé que era así, y tú también. ―Sakura arrugó la falda de su uniforme, nerviosa―. Y también me daba cuenta de que si no me apartabas era porque te gustaba tenerme a tu alrededor, porque yo te decía todas las cosas que tú deseabas que te dijera Sasuke. ―Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la perspicacia del chico.

―¡No era así! Naruto… yo… tú… tú me gustas-

―Para―dijo Naruto, ahora dolido―. Para. No digas nada más. ―Clavó su mirar azul en su amiga―. Hinata me hace feliz, la quiero, me quiere. Fin de la discusión. Si me aprecias aunque sea un poco, mantendrás la boca cerrada. Es lo único que te pido, Sakura. ―Algo se quebró en el interior de la pelirrosa al oír su nombre sin el característico _–chan_ del que Naruto siempre acompañaba a su nombre.

El Uzumaki giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el aula vacía, dejándola sola. Sakura pudo oír como aceleraba el paso en el pasillo hasta convertirlo en una carrera.

Y supo, sin que él se lo dijera, que iría a refugiarse en los brazos de la profesora de química.

Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando de nuevo el inicio de las clases, Sakura aún seguía en el interior de aquella aula vacía.

A paso lento se dirigió hacia su clase. Entró murmurando una disculpa con el profesor y se sentó en su sitio. Echó una mirada de reojo a Naruto y lo vio concentrado en el libro de texto. Clavó la mirada en sus propios apuntes, todavía con la conversación de hacía unos minutos reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

Para cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó, ella no había podido prestar atención a ninguna de las materias anteriores. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Ino o a algún otro con las asignaturas en las que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando las enseñanzas de los profesores.

―¡Frentona!―Se sobresaltó al oír el llamado de Ino. La miró unos segundos para luego volver a desviar la vista. Como una autómata, sacó su caja de almuerzo y se puso en pie con lentitud, como si de pronto tuviera un peso invisible limitando todos sus movimientos. Ino se extrañó. Su amiga ni siquiera había chillado de vuelta, indignada por ese viejo apodo que solía detestar―. Sakura, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

―Yamanaka. ―La voz grave y profunda de Sasuke sobresaltó a ambas chicas. El Uchiha tomó a Sakura del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida. Naruto hacía tiempo que ya había desaparecido, sin duda queriendo evitar a la Haruno―. Me la llevo. Necesitamos hablar. ―Ino parpadeó.

―Oh, sí, claro, claro, sin problema. ―Esbozó una sonrisita y miró para Sakura, divertida―. Luego hablamos―le dijo. Y dicho esto dio vuelta y fue a sentarse con Shikamaru y Chōji.

Sakura se dejó arrastrar por Sasuke. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sentirse emocionada por el hecho de que el chico del que estaba enamorada la estaba sujetando del brazo, arrastrándola por todo el instituto ante las miradas envidiosas e incrédulas del resto del plantel femenino que conformaba la mitad de los estudiantes.

Llegaron al árbol de siempre, ese bajo el que ella, Sasuke y Naruto solían sentarse o tumbarse a charlar. Pero ese día faltaba uno de ellos, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que ella era la culpable.

―Sakura―dijo Sasuke cuando la soltó, encarándola―. ¿Qué has hecho?―La pregunta la confundió.

―¿A qué te-

―No te hagas la tonta―le soltó así, sin más. Sakura pestañeó―. Desde que hablaste esta mañana con el dobe está raro, más de lo normal. No parece él mismo. Así que, dime, ¿qué has hecho?―A Sakura la ofendió el hecho de que él creyera firmemente que ella era la culpable de que algo malo pasara con su amigo, con el amigo de ambos.

―¡No he hecho nada! Solo hablamos…

―¿Sobre?―indagó Sasuke, de brazos cruzados. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez contárselo a Sasuke hiciera que este hablara con Naruto y tratara de hacerlo entrar en razón. Naruto siempre escuchaba los consejos de Sasuke, al igual que el Uchiha hacía caso de los del rubio. Algo que aún nadie se explicaba, ni siquiera Sakura.

―El viernes… en el cumpleaños de Naruto, fui a verlo a su casa. ―Sasuke asintió, demostrando así que estaba atento a sus palabras―. Me echó. Le di su regalo y le pedí pasar y él me dijo que no podía ser, que estaba esperando a alguien. Me confesó que a una chica. ―Sasuke alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Sakura prosiguió―. Me fui, pero cuando llegué a la calle… vi a una figura dirigirse al edificio y entrar. Tuve un pálpito y la seguí. Subió hasta el cuarto piso y llamó a la puerta de Naruto. Cuando él abrió la abrazó y la besó y entonces… pude ver quién era. ―Sasuke siguió sin decir nada. Sakura tomó aire y decidió soltar la bomba―. Era Hyūga-sensei. ―Sakura esperó, esperó y esperó. Sasuke ni se inmutó.

―Así que es eso… estás celosa. ―Sakura se molestó.

―¡Yo no estoy celosa!―exclamó. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―Lo estás. ¿Te jode que el dobe ya no te preste atención, verdad? Supéralo, Sakura.

―¡No es eso! ¡Yo… Espera―Sakura lo miró―. ¡¿No te sorprende?! ¡¿No te cabrea lo que te acabo de decir?! ¡Es una profesora, es mayor que él y-

―Lo hace feliz. ―Se limitó a contestar Sasuke. Sakura abrió la boca, incrédula.

―¡Es una maestra, Sasuke-kun! ¡Podrían… podrían expulsarlo si lo pillan! ¡Podrían-

―Si tú no dices nada, y yo no digo nada, ni ellos dicen nada, nada pasará. ―Sakura no podía creerse lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

―¡Pero Sasuke-kun-

―No―la cortó―. Por primera vez el dobe parece realmente feliz. Y no voy a ser yo más papista que el papa, Sakura. No están haciendo daño a nadie. Déjalos. ―Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a una más que confundida Sakura clavada en su lugar.

* * *

―Naruto-kun… ―Su gemido lo envalentonó, haciendo que la embistiera con más vigor. La tomó de las caderas con fuerza al tiempo que ella se aferraba a las sábanas, acompañándolo en el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la pasión y sus labios se juntaron en un beso ardiente y demandante, sus lenguas pelando por ver quién tomaba el control mientras sus cuerpos seguían friccionándose de forma deliciosa. Naruto sentía las puntas de los pezones femeninos rozar una y otra vez contra su pecho y se pegó más a ella, sin dejar de empujar en su interior. Hinata elevó las manos y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, exigiendo más, gimiendo desesperada por la liberación.

―Hina… ―El susurro ronco de él disparó el inminente final; se arqueó y un pequeño grito abandonó su garganta. Naruto cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la deliciosa sensación que el orgasmo de Hinata había enviado por su columna vertebral. Embistió con más fuerza y él mismo alcanzó la gloria, con un gruñido que estremeció a Hinata y la hizo acariciarlo con parsimonia, enviando placenteros escalofríos mientras todo él temblaba al ritmo de su liberación.

Fue bajando paulatinamente el ritmo hasta detenerse por completo. Todavía sin salir de su interior, ambos sudorosos, sonrojados y terriblemente satisfechos, se miraron y se sonrieron. Naruto bajó el rostro y buscó sus labios, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella por encima de su cabeza.

Se apartó lo justo para quitarse el condón y tirarlo en la papelera de su habitación. Hinata gimió con molestia al verse privada de su calor, pero él pronto volvió a la cama, tumbándose a su lado y atrayéndola hacia sí. La rodeó con sus brazos con suma delicadeza y los tapó a los dos con las sábanas. Hinata se acurrucó con gusto en su pecho. A pesar de ser ella la mayor Naruto era mucho más alto, y sabía que a él le encantaba la sensación de tenerla aovillada bajo su barbilla. Y a ella también le gustaba. La hacía sentirse querida, protegida. Como si ella fuera la princesa en apuros y él el caballero de brillante armadura que siempre la salvaguardaba.

Se acariciaron con calma durante varios minutos, recuperando poco a poco la respiración y los latidos normales.

―¿Sabes?―Hinata no dijo nada, sabiendo que él sabía que lo estaba escuchando―. Ojalá no tuviéramos que escondernos tanto. ―Hinata sonrió, triste.

―Pronto no tendremos que hacerlo… ―susurró―. La semana que viene son los exámenes finales y justo después viene la graduación… ―Calló. Se pegó aún más al cuerpo masculino. Naruto notó que algo pasaba. Se separó un tanto y tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

―¿Qué ocurre? Eso no es malo, ¿no? Es decir, ya podremos decir que estamos juntos… ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto tuvo que concentrarse para no perder el control y besarla. Aquella charla tenía pinta de ser importante.

―No será fácil… ―Hinata vaciló al ver como el ceño se le fruncía y como sus labios se torcían, en una mueca que denotaba clara molestia.

Naruto tuvo que hacer acopio de paciencia para no enfadarse. No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

A Hinata la preocupaba sobremanera el hecho de que la gente, una vez supiese de su relación, los juzgara, los mirara mal o les pusiera trabas para intentar separarlos. Naruto sabía que en cuanto lo suyo saliese a la luz ella se llevaría la peor parte. Y era algo que lo traía por el camino de la amargura porque, si fuese al revés, si él hubiese sido el profesor y Hinata la alumna, una vez todo se supiera la gente no hablaría, no murmuraría y no los juzgaría tan duramente como seguramente haría en cuanto se diera a conocer la noticia.

Sin embargo, Hinata no sentía preocupación por ella sino por él, por el hecho de que corría el riesgo de ser despreciado o incluso de perder la oportunidad de obtener plaza en una universidad, algo para lo que había trabajado todo el último año.

Cerró los brazos en torno al cuerpo de su amante. Sintió el roce de la pulsera de plata que Hinata le había regalado en su muñeca y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Hinata se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando, detallando cada rincón de su piel.

Naruto repasó con las yemas de sus dedos todo su abdomen. Hizo círculos sobre cada uno de los lunares que tenía a su vista y dibujando su mente otros tantos más que ahora mismo sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver.

―No me importa―dijo, firme―. No me importa y lo sabes. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo. ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?―Hinata suspiró.

―Sabes que sí―susurró, bajando la vista y admirando el torso desnudo del chico.

Naruto era alto y delgado y, aunque dicha delgadez era bien marcada, Hinata bien sabía que Naruto no era un enclenque, sino todo lo contrario. Él le había comentado una vez, como de pasada, que al ser huérfano de nacimiento había tenido que apañárselas desde bien pequeño para intentar sobrevivir. Desde que podía recordar hacía pequeños trabajos para intentar ganar y ahorrar algo de dinero. A pesar de que su padrino se ocupaba de él hasta que este murió Naruto nunca había querido ser una carga. Y cuando Jiraiya falleció hacía ahora dos años, el estado había considerado a Naruto lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de sí mismo y lo habían dejado vivir solo. Recibía una mísera pensión de orfandad y su padrino le había dejado ese apartamento y los derechos de sus libros, y aunque estos se vendían bien aun a pesar de que su autor ya no estaba en este mundo, a veces no le llegaba para pasar el mes, era por eso que trabajaba y ahorraba todo lo que podía.

Hinata no podía menos que admirarlo por ello. Se había sentido fatal cuando él le contó a grandes rasgos su vida, porque mientras que ella había podido disfrutar siempre de los lujos propios de la posición privilegiada que su familia le otorgaba el chico que quería había estado sufriendo todo tipo de carencias a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia.

―Entonces―interrumpió Naruto sus pensamientos―. Nada más importa. Solo nosotros. ―Hinata observó esos ojos azules que le habían devuelto las ganas de vivir, la ilusión. No pudo evitar sonreír y besarlo. Naruto enmarcó su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

Tras una pequeña sesión de dulces y cariñosos besos volvieron a acurrucarse en la cama. Era domingo y ninguno tenía ganas de moverse. Hinata, como ya era costumbre, había pasado el fin de semana en el apartamento del rubio. Le gustaba por el simple hecho de que había sido allí donde había encontrado el camino de vuelta hacia sí misma y donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez a tan solo unas pocas horas de conocerse.

Era extraña la forma en la que el destino hacía que encontraras el amor, al menos en el caso de ellos dos. Porque Hinata no tenía duda de que lo amaba, amaba a Naruto y tenía la certeza de que él le correspondía, pero todavía era muy pronto como para decirlo en voz alta y los dos lo sabían.

―En cuanto al baile… ―Naruto la miró―. Yo iré porque me toca hacer de vigía pero… ¿y tú? ¿Vas a ir?―Naruto suspiró.

―Supongo que sí. Si no voy, el teme y Shikamaru me matarán por dejarlos solos. ―Hinata hizo un mohín que le pareció adorable―. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con si voy a ir o no?―Hinata vaciló. No quería parecer una niña caprichosa, pero algo la estaba reconcomiendo por dentro y sabía que se sentiría mejor en cuanto lo soltara.

―A la fiesta… irán también muchas chicas… y sé que hay alguna que se muere porque la invites… ―Naruto se contuvo de soltar la carcajada que quiso escapar de su garganta. Desde que se había empecinado en aplicarse en los estudios había podido retomar otra de las actividades que por culpa de su estupidez había tenido que dejar: el baloncesto. Como sus notas nunca habían sido las mejores, a mediados del segundo año el entrenador lo había tenido que echar del equipo con gran pesar por su parte, pero desde que subió su media fue el primero en suplicarle que volviera a jugar.

Ello lo había hecho recuperar también gran parte de su antigua popularidad, como todos los deportistas. Naruto era consciente de que la mayoría de las chicas del instituto tan solo querían ir con él para presumir ante sus amigas. Tampoco dudaba de que alguna más osada quisiera incluso acabar en su cama, pero si llegara a darse el caso no vacilaría en decir que esta ya estaba ocupada y bien ocupada.

Abrazó a su novia y pasó una de sus piernas sobre las suyas, aprisionándola pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Hinata dejó que él la besara.

―No iré con ninguna, ya te lo dije: solo quiero estar contigo. ―Se sintió inmensamente feliz al escucharlo, no pudo evitarlo―. Además, si tú estás allí… ―le dedicó una ardiente mirada―podremos escabullirnos y…

―¡Naruto-kun!―lo increpó, intentando parecer indignada y enfadada por su insinuación. Naruto rio y la estrechó más fuerte.

Sí. Aquello era pura felicidad. Y Naruto haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que no terminara nunca.

**Fin Acto IV**

* * *

**Pues ale, uno más. Sakura sigue empecinada en ponérselo difícil a nuestra parejita protagonista. ¿Creéis que lo conseguirá? ¿O le saldrá el tiro por la culata? **

**(Tampoco esperéis una trama súper elaborada con drama y complicaciones innecesarias de por medio, habrá algo de drama y angst (creo que se podría calificar así) pero no todavía y, como digo, no será nada rebuscado y complicado y que requeriría de veinte capítulos para resolverse porque los seres humanos somos el colmo de la estupidez y no sabemos comunicarnos entre nosotros, y mira que no tenemos formas de hacerlo, pero no, preferimos comportarnos como auténticos gilipollas).**

**En fin, que nada, que ojalá os haya gustado.**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a: **Guest **y a **Aleex**! ¡Gracias mil, de verdad!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	5. Acto V

**¡YAHOI!**

**Antes de nada...**

**¡PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN! ¡Dios, no tengo excusa! ¡Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes! ¡Podría haberlo hecho pero como soy así de imbécil se me fue el santo al cielo y NO ME ACORDÉ!**

**Soy horrible...**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ojalá os guste y os compense leerlo a pesar de la tardanza.**

**(Lo siento mucho, de verdad).**

* * *

**Acto V**

**De algunos problemas que tuvieron**

**(Parte 2)**

* * *

―¡Salgamos de farra!―Hinata se sobresaltó ante el grito de Temari. Era miércoles, el último día de los exámenes. Ella se encontraba corrigiendo las pruebas de química que los de tercero de bachillerato habían hecho el día anterior. Justo se había ensimismado en la hoja de Naruto. Siempre demoraba más de la cuenta en corregir sus ejercicios porque, aunque era algo arriesgado, él siempre incluía alguna notita a lápiz en letra diminuta en alguno de los márgenes dedicada a ella. A veces era un simple "te quiero", otras un halago del tipo "hoy estabas muy guapa" o "me gusta tu sonrisa"; a veces era más osado y le ponía cosas más picantes como "tengo unas ganas locas de comerte y de enterrarme en ti", haciendo que se sonrojara.

Esta vez le había puesto un "eres mi profesora favorita". A veces, cuando leía esas breves anotaciones y antes de borrarlas para no dejar constancia alguna de la naturaleza de su relación con su alumno, a Hinata la asustaba la magnitud de los sentimientos que se traslucía en las mismas. Naruto era un chico joven, un niño a los ojos de muchos adultos. Lo que tenían era muy posible que no durara porque a él aún le faltaban muchas cosas por vivir. Pero aunque acabara con el corazón roto, disfrutaría el tiempo junto a él todo lo que pudiera.

―¡Vamos, Hinata! ¿Qué dices? ¿Salimos a desfasar como las jóvenes que aún somos?―Hinata sonrió a su amiga. Cogió una goma de borrar y con toda la pena de su corazón borró la frase que Naruto había escrito para ella, guardándola en aquel rinconcito secreto de su ser que había reservado exclusivamente para sus recuerdos con el adolescente.

―Estamos a miércoles―le dijo, en tono calmado, retomando la corrección de sus exámenes. Sonrió al ver que su rubio se había equivocado en una fórmula, aunque, por lo que veía, era el único error cometido, y era un error mínimo en comparación con el resto del examen, cuyas preguntas habían sido correctamente respondidas.

Repasó una última vez la hoja y finalmente plasmó un enorme 98 en la esquina superior derecha. Le dolió no poder darle la puntuación máxima sabiendo lo mucho que él se esforzaba, pero no podía darle un trato especial por muy enamorada que estuviera de él.

―Pero tú mañana no trabajas…

―Pero tengo que corregir estos exámenes y el viernes tengo que hacer de vigilante en la fiesta de los alumnos…

―Excusas, excusas. ―Temari se plantó ante ella menando el dedo índice de un lado a otro frente a su rostro―. Necesitas salir y despejarte. Han pasado ya varios meses de lo de Kiba ¿piensas seguir escondiéndote? Eres hermosa, Hina, sácale partido a ese cuerpazo que Dios te ha dado y ve a pescar a un hombre que sí te valore. O mujer. Una no puede discriminar. ―Sonrió. Temari siempre tan desinhibida. Aún no entendía cómo es que la había escogido a ella para que fuera su mejor amiga cuando eran opuestas en todos los sentidos―. Vamos, Hina, dame el gusto aunque sea. Hace siglos que no salimos las dos por ahí, como antes. ―Hinata tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Había estado tan ocupada amoldándose a su nueva vida que había descuidado su amistad con su mejor amiga.

Dejó el rotulador rojo encima de la pila de exámenes. Aún le quedaban unos cincuenta por revisar. Sopesó la invitación de Temari y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no podía decirle que no. Salir a tomar algo con una amiga no podía ser malo ¿no? Además, entre semana no se veía con Naruto. Ambos así lo habían acordado por el riesgo que suponía el que los vieran juntos. Aunque eso cambiaría a partir de la semana que viene.

Además, tenía la suerte de que su novio no tendría que estudiar para los exámenes de la entrada a la universidad, por lo que no tendrían que seguir escondiéndose más. Gracias a su habilidad en el baloncesto le habían ofrecido una beca completa en la facultad que él escogiese de la Universidad del País del Fuego. Incluso tenía la opción de pedir que le pagaran un cuarto en la residencia, si quería. Había sentido un orgullo inmenso cuando se enteró en la reunión pre-exámenes que habían tenido en el claustro de profesores. Le habría gustado darle la noticia ella misma, pero fue el director el que lo hizo. Claro que fue ella la que recibió después toda la alegría desbordante del muchacho.

―Está bien―cedió al fin. Temari sonrió―. Con la condición de que me dejes, al menos, revisar la mitad de estos en paz y tranquilidad, así tendré más tiempo mañana para descansar. ―Temari hizo una mueca pero asintió.

―De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de estar lista a las nueve. Iremos a cenar, a bailar, a beber como cosacas y a dejar que algún tío bueno se aproveche de nosotras. O tía buena. Nunca se sabe con quién puedes pasar un buen rato. ―Hinata sonrió, aunque algo incómoda ante las palabras de su amiga. Estaba bien. Temari no tenía ni pajolera idea de que estuviera en una relación seria y menos que era con alguien mucho menor que ella.

―A las nueve―dijo―. No lo olvidaré. ―Temari se dio por satisfecha y salió del piso de Hinata, dejándola al fin sola. La Hyūga se mordió el labio inferior. Sintió la necesidad de llamar a Naruto para informarle de lo que iba a hacer esa noche. No es que necesitara su permiso ni nada para salir y pasarlo bien, pero quería contárselo de todas maneras.

Tomó su móvil y marcó su número, el cual se sabía de memoria. Tras cuatro tonos pudo escuchar su voz.

―¿Diga?

―Naruto-kun…

―Espera un momento―lo oyó decir algo; de fondo, al otro lado de la línea, escuchaba voces y crujidos, así como el ruido tenue de una musiquilla. Poco a poco el silencio en el auricular se fue haciendo hasta que volvió a oír la voz de su novio―. Ya está, ya puedo hablar. ¡Dios! Estoy deseando que llegue la semana que viene para gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero. ―Hinata enrojeció. Le seguía sorprendiendo lo extrovertido que podía llegar a ser el Uzumaki.

―U-uhm… ¿estás acompañado? Si es mal momento…

―¡No, no! Solo son los chicos. Estamos celebrando el fin de exámenes en mi casa, ya sabes: comida basura, videojuegos, pelis porno, esas cosas. ―Hinata alzó las cejas ante lo último.

―¿Pelis porno?―Casi pudo ver la sonrisa perversa que tendría el rubio en estos momentos.

―Sí, ya sabes que los adolescentes como yo tendemos a andar calientes todo el día por un tema de las hormonas y como no todos tienen la suerte de tener una novia preciosa que los ayude con eso pues… ―Hinata se sonrojó nuevamente mientras algunas de las apasionadas noches que había pasado en su compañía se reproducían en su mente.

―Pervertido―susurró. Naruto rio.

―Es broma, Hina, no hay pelis porno. Sakura e Ino me matarían si tuviese algo así en mi apartamento. ―La mención de las dos amigas de su novio hizo que un nudo de preocupación se instalase en su estómago. Respiró hondo e hizo a un lado los celos, consciente de que eran absurdos.

―Yo… te llamaba para decirte que hoy saldré con una amiga. ―Supo en ese instante que Naruto estaría extrañado de que llamara solo para decirle algo como eso.

―Ah, vale. ¿Me llamaste solo para eso?

―No… yo… bueno… sí, pero… ―Cerró los ojos con frustración y los volvió a abrir―. Solo… quise decírtelo.

―No te mentiré: la idea de que andes por ahí de noche sola a merced de cualquier pervertido no me agrada lo más mínimo, pero tampoco soy quien para prohibirte nada, mucho menos el que salgas por ahí con una amiga… ―Pausa. Hinata lo escuchó respirar hondo―. Tan solo… ten cuidado y… si bebes más de la cuenta o te quieres ir y no tienes con quién o en qué, llámame. Te prometo que iré a buscarte, sea la hora que sea y adonde sea. ―Hinata se conmovió por su tierna preocupación. A veces eran esas cosas las que le hacían pensar si no debería haber sido al revés, porque el que un chico mucho más pequeño que tú pero con el que mantenías una relación de noviazgo se preocupara por ti resultaba, en ocasiones, un tanto extraño.

―Así lo haré. Te quiero.

―Y yo a ti, guapa. ―Se despidieron y Hinata colgó el teléfono, sintiendo mariposas bailar en su estómago.

* * *

―Salgamos de fiesta. ―Todos los chicos se volvieron y miraron para Ino, que era la que había lanzado la sugerencia―. No, ¿sabéis qué? Vamos a salir de fiesta. Ahora. Ya. ―Naruto alzó las cejas e intercambió miradas con sus amigos, quienes parecían tan confusos como él. ¿A qué venía… ―. Oh, no. Sakura y yo nos hemos pasado toda la puñetera tarde viendo como jugáis a los videojuegos. Es el fin de exámenes, somos mayores de edad y quiero ir a celebrarlo como se debe. ―Lo dijo en tal tono autoritario que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, ni siquiera Gaara o Sasuke, que solían ser los más cortantes del grupo.

―Ino… ―La rubia le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Shikamaru―. Eres problemática―suspiró el Nara.

―Podría ser divertido―dijo Chōji. Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara se miraron pero al final acabaron asintiendo, resignados.

Ino sonrió, triunfante, y arrastró a Sakura al baño al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y sacaba de él un pequeño neceser. Ya iban vestidas más o menos decentemente, un poco de maquillaje para realzar su belleza y estarían listas. Sabía que los chicos tampoco se molestarían en arreglarse mucho y además, aún podían considerarse unos adolescentes, no necesitaban parecer algo que no eran.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño de la casa de Naruto Ino cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Sakura.

―Habla. ―Sakura pestañeó―. No te hagas la tonta. Algo ha pasado entre Naruto y tú, lo sé, lo noto. Y sé que no ha sido nada bueno porque de ser así él ya lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos. Así que habla. Soy tu mejor amiga. Habla. ―Sakura suspiró. Lo cierto es que tras la conversación con Sasuke no había dicho ni hecho nada. Temía que de hacerlo perdiera las escasas oportunidades que pudiera tener con Sasuke así como la amistad con Naruto que, aun a pesar de todo, ella apreciaba.

―Naruto… él… está con alguien. ―Ino arqueó una ceja.

―Y… eso es malo porque…

―No es… buena para él. ―Ino arqueó la otra ceja, demandando más información. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

―Sakura. ―La Yamanaka la miró fijamente durante unos segundos―. ¿Estás celosa?―Era la segunda vez que alguien se lo decía, y Sakura sintió algo retorcerse en su interior al escuchar aquella vocecita interior que le afirmaba que aquello era cierto.

―¡No, claro que no!

―¿Seguro?

―¡Yo solo me preocupo por él! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Y esa chica no es buena para él!

―¿Por qué?

―Porque… porque es mayor que él―dijo. Ino se sorprendió al oírla.

―Vaya. No hacía yo a Naruto con esos gustos…

―¡Esto es serio, Ino! ¡La relación con esa chica podría destrozarlo! ¡Y lo peor es que él no se da cuenta…

―Porque está feliz. ―Sakura bufó.

―Está feliz ahora, pero…

―Sakura, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora: déjalo avanzar, déjalo superarte. Naruto se lo merece, se merece ser feliz. Y si esa misteriosa mujer lo hace feliz…

―¿No te extraña? ¿No te parece raro?

―¿El qué? ¿Qué ella sea mayor que él? Ya es mayorcito y, por mucho que nos pese a todos, posiblemente Naruto sea el más maduro de todos nosotros, aunque no siempre lo demuestre. Tanto tú como yo y los demás sabemos que esa pose de niño tonto y busca problemas no era más que pura fachada, una manera infantil de llamar la atención. Pero desde hace unos meses ha vuelto a ser él mismo, incluso ha retomado el baloncesto y gracias a eso y a que ha mejorado sus notas ha conseguido entrar en la universidad. Deberías alegrarte por él porque, seguramente, esa chica tenga mucho que ver en todo ello. ―Sakura bajó la cabeza.

―Yo me alegro… ―Ino negó.

―No, no lo haces. Si por ti fuera, Naruto seguiría siendo ese chaval atolondrado que no hacía otra cosa que andar detrás de ti a todas horas, halagándote y cumpliendo todos tus caprichos.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?―murmuró. Ino suspiró.

―Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, pero nunca he entendido esa dependencia que tienes hacia Naruto. ―Sakura abrió la boca para rebatir dicha afirmación pero Ino levantó una mano, pidiéndole que la dejara terminar―. Aunque estás enamorada de Sasuke-kun siempre has dejado que Naruto revolotee a tu alrededor, nunca le has dicho claramente que no estás interesada en él y, ahora que él parece haber entendido y estar superándote… ¿me sales con esas? ¿Es en serio?

―¡Eso no es-

―Sí que lo es. ―Ino suspiró―. Déjalo, Sakura, déjalo. No lo hagas sufrir más. ―La Haruno bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

―Yo solo me preocupo por él―murmuró. Ino meneó la cabeza pero decidió dejar el tema, por el momento.

Su amiga ya se daría cuenta con el tiempo de que aquello era lo correcto.

* * *

El ambiente de aquel pub era algo sofocante. Sin embargo, debía admitir que se lo estaba pasando bien. Temari y ella llevaban un rato sentadas en la barra y, gracias en parte al desparpajo y al descaro de su amiga habían conseguido ya varias copas gratis.

Bebió de su cóctel mientras repasaba con la mirada a la gente que bailaba y charlaba bajo las luces de colores y la música alta. Había de todo: desde personas de su edad, hasta mayores y también jovencitos.

―¿Bailamos un rato?―Miró para Temari y asintió. Se levantaron de sus asientos y, recolocándose su vestido corto de tiras, se dirigió hacia la pista junto con la rubia.

Bailaron y rieron. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca hasta que un par de hombres babosos vino a fastidiarle la noche.

―Hola, guapas. ¿Estáis solas?

―Depende―contestó Temari, dándoles una mirada evaluadora. Hinata intentó sonreír―. ¿Qué nos ofrecéis?―Temari sonrió, seductora. Hinata le lanzó una mirada que su amiga ignoró.

―¿Qué os parece un bailecito y una copa?

―Me parece bien.

―Yo… voy al baño. ―Consiguió escabullirse antes de que Temari protestara. Llegó el excusado y suspiró, aliviada, entrando y echando el seguro. No debía molestarse con su mejor amiga, lo sabía, pero le incomodaba sobremanera la forma en que aquellos dos desconocidos la miraban. Siempre había sido tímida para tratar con los desconocidos, sobre todo si le entraban tan a saco como habían hecho esos dos.

Respiró hondo, se dijo que nada pasaría. Estaba siendo una tonta.

Más tranquila salió del cuarto de baño y regresó con Temari, quien bailaba en compañía de los dos chicos que las habían abordado. Con una sonrisa se unió a ella tras terminarse su copa.

Dejó que la música la envolviera y no se preocupó por nada más que no fuese bailar y pasarlo bien. Todo fue bien hasta que notó las manos de uno de los desconocidos sobre su cuerpo. Intentó desasirse del agarre y se giró, sonriendo, sin dejar de bailar, intentando hacerle entender a ese hombre que no iba a obtener más que un baile y unas risas por su parte.

Para su desgracia, el tipo no captó el mensaje. Hinata miró para Temari pero esta estaba la mar de entretenida con su pretendiente. Hinata le dio una manotazo en los dedos para zafarse pero el otro no cedió. Finalmente, optó por un clásico: le clavó la punta del tacón en el empeine y ahora sí, pudo soltarse.

Sin mirar atrás se dirigió a por su bolso, dispuesta a volver a casa. Ya se le habían pasado las ganas de bailar y pasarlo bien. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre parecían creer que lo único que una mujer buscaba cuando salía de noche era sexo y solo sexo?

Decidió pasar por el baño para refrescarse y tranquilizarse antes de salir y pedirle a alguno de los camareros que le llamara un taxi para volver a casa.

No había dado ni un paso fuera del cuarto de baño cuando se vio empujada dentro con fuerza. Aturdida por la sorpresa solo atinó a reaccionar al escuchar el chasquido que indicaba que la puerta había sido cerrada con seguro. Abrió la boca para gritar pero se paralizó cuando subió la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos azules. Parpadeó.

―¿Narut- ―Esos labios que ella tan bien conocía la acallaron, devorándola. Sintió unas manos fuertes y cálidas tomarla con fuerza de las caderas y enseguida se vio aprisionada entre un cuerpo claramente masculino y la puerta del baño. Jadeó e intentó devolver aquel impetuoso beso, tratando de seguir el ritmo frenético que la boca sobre la suya estaba imponiendo.

Gimió con los ojos cerrados cuando él dejó sus labios para bajar por su cuello. Enredó una de sus piernas en la cadera masculina haciendo que su falda se subiera y que por tanto sus sexos se rozaran, haciéndolos gemir ahora a los dos.

―¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?―Consiguió articular entre tartamudeos mientras Naruto se daba a la tarea de acariciarla y besarla.

―¿Tú qué crees?―preguntó él en un gruñido. Afianzó la pierna de ella en su cadera acercándose más para friccionarse contra su cálido centro mientras le bajaba un tirante del vestido con la mano que le quedaba libre. Depositó un beso en el hombro ahora desnudo y empujó contra ella simulando una penetración. Hinata tembló y cerró los ojos. Era increíble lo que un simple muchacho podía hacerle sentir―. Te he visto ahí fuera con tu amiga y me he puesto muy pero que muy celoso. ―Sonrió, acariciándole la nuca y el cabello, mesándoselo con cariño. Le encantaban aquellos cabellos dorados como el sol, siempre alborotados y suaves.

―Solo bailaba… ―Un segundo gruñido la hizo sonreír aún más. Encontraba adorablemente dulce que él la celara de esa manera.

Sintió como él le bajaba la parte superior del vestido un poco más hasta dar con el sostén sin tiras. Liberó uno de sus pechos de la molesta tela bajándola con los dientes y se derritió cuando su caliente boca se apoderó del endurecido pezón, chupándolo, jugando con su lengua, succionándolo con ganas. Aferró su cabeza, arqueándose, suplicando por más.

Ni siquiera se percataba del lugar en el que se encontraban: el interior de un baño de una discoteca cualquiera. Cualquier lugar donde pudieran dar rienda suelta a su pasión lejos de ojos indiscretos era bueno.

Llevó sus manos a los pantalones masculinos y con movimientos torpes consiguió desabrocharlos y meter la mano en el interior de sus calzoncillos hasta dar con el miembro rígido, duro y caliente. Comenzó a masajearlo y sintió como Naruto se estremecía.

―Me vas a matar―dijo, con voz ronca. Hinata sonrió. Naruto deslizó su mano libre por todo el cuerpo femenino. Palpó la suavidad de sus muslos algo regordetes; alcanzó el borde de sus bragas y metió la mano bajo el elástico de las mismas. Acarició la intimidad femenina con suavidad e introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, haciéndola jadear cuando empezó a moverlos con lentitud.

La respiración de ambos se agitó y Hinata aumentó el ritmo de la mano que mantenía sobre el miembro de Naruto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar así los gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta. Naruto acercó la boca a su oreja y mordió su lóbulo.

―¿Te gusta, Hina?―cuestionó el rubio con la respiración entrecortada. Ella tan solo fue capaz de asentir. Naruto sonrió y hundió el rostro en su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, arremolinando su lengua allí donde era capaz de sentir el pulso de sus venas, disfrutando al máximo de sus atenciones en torno a su sexo.

Si hubiera sabido que se la iba a encontrar aquella noche sin duda habría planificado todo de otra manera. Para empezar, les habría dado a sus amigos alguna excusa plausible para poder escabullirse junto a ella en cuanto la viera más allá de gruñirles un "Necesito ir a mear".

Había sentido unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara al tipo que le había puesto las manos en la cintura para luego tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos y arrastrarla a su casa para hacerle el amor toda la noche de ser necesario para cerciorarse de que ella seguía siendo suya, solo y exclusivamente suya.

Vivía con el miedo constante a que ella se despertara un día y se diera cuenta de que él no era más que un crío, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle y que probablemente vendría un hombre de su edad que sí podría cuidarla, mimarla y darle todo lo que Hinata se merecía.

Pero hasta que llegara ese día Hinata Hyūga pertenecía a Naruto Uzumaki.

―Naruto-kun… ―Dio una pequeña mordida en la suave piel de su cuello y presionó su clítoris con el pulgar, haciéndola gemir con desesperación. Sonrió y siguió penetrándola con sus dedos al tiempo que ella aumentaba el ritmo de su mano sobre su excitación. Se maldijo interiormente por no tener condones en ese momento, pero lo que menos había esperado era encontrarse a su novia en semejante lugar y mucho menos podía haber prevenido el que él estaría haciéndole el amor en el minúsculo baño de una discoteca.

Hinata arqueó aún más su cuerpo y él aprovechó una vez más para chupar sus senos, enviándole así a uno de los mejores orgasmos que había experimentado nunca. El sentir como todo su cuerpo convulsionaba alrededor de sus dedos fue demasiado y acabó terminando en sus dedos con un ronco gemido.

Se quedaron pegados el uno al otro, sin querer moverse lo más mínimo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

―Eso ha sido brutal―Hinata sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sintió los labios masculinos rozar los suyos y respondió gustosa a la dulce caricia―. Pero ahora quiero más. ―Abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en los azules de su amante. Vio en ellos tanto cariño, tanta dulzura y tantas promesas que se sintió abrumada por todo lo que aquel adolescente la hacía sentir. Lo abrazó fuerte contra sí, besándolo, todavía ambos con la ropa medio descolocada.

―Entonces vámonos de aquí―susurró. Naruto sonrió, satisfecho por su sugerencia.

Se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron, a las prisas, ambos ansiosos por salir de ese lugar y llegar al que ambos consideraban su santuario, el único sitio en el que podían dar rienda suelta a la pasión y a los sentimientos aún no dichos.

Naruto abrió la puerta y tomó su mano. La arrastró apresuradamente entre la gente hasta la salida, importándole un comino en ese momento que alguien los viera.

Hinata tampoco fue consciente de nada, tan solo podía sentir la calidez que emanaba la mano bronceada sobre la suya.

Ninguno notó el par de ojos verdes que los habían captado entre el gentío.

* * *

No podía más. Tenía que ponerle remedio a la situación. Aún le era totalmente incomprensible que Naruto estuviera haciendo semejante tontería, pero eso terminaba hoy. No podía callarse por más tiempo. Y si él no pensaba hacer nada al respecto entonces sería ella la que tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Se ajustó bien el vestido rojo de tiras finas y se miró una última vez en el espejo. Esa noche tenían la fiesta de graduación. Habían hecho el acto oficial el día anterior y hoy tenían la fiesta. Irían a cenar a un buen restaurante y de ahí a un karaoke a pasarlo bien. Habían conseguido reservar la sala grande de uno para alquilar.

Suspiró tomando su bolso y, cuando bajó las escaleras, el flash de una cámara la cegó momentáneamente.

―¡Papá!―protestó. Kizashi Haruno sonrió con los ojos aguados.

―Mi niña… ―Sakura resopló.

―Ya no soy una niña, papá. ―Su madre sonrió y se acercó. Le arregló un par de mechones que se le habían escapado del recogido y le acarició el rostro con nostalgia.

―Parece que fue ayer cuando te tenía a mi lado protestando por más galletas caseras y ahora…

―¡Mamá!―Sakura en ese momento tan solo podía agradecer el hecho de que se hubiese fijado como regla para la fiesta el ir sin pareja. Excepto, claro, para aquellos que tenían novio o novia. Le habría avergonzado sobremanera el que la vieran en semejante situación con sus padres.

―Pásalo bien y, ya sabes, cualquier cosa…

―Os llamo, sí, lo sé. ―Sonrió y al fin salió a la calle, donde Ino la esperaba en el asiento trasero del coche de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Este se había ofrecido a llevarlos y todos gustosamente habían aceptado.

―Estás muy guapa, Sakura. ―La aludida se sonrojó ante el cumplido del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha―. ¿Verdad que sí, Sasuke?―El menor se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Sakura vio, una vez más, muertas sus esperanzas. Ino suspiró mientras la veía entrar en el vehículo y cerrar de un portazo.

Durante el viaje hacia el restaurante repasó una última vez su plan: algunos profesores se habían ofrecido a ir a la cena en calidad de vigilantes, para asegurarse de que no les servían alcohol ni de que no se desmadraban. Entre aquellos profesores se encontraba el director del instituto, Kakashi-sensei. Estaba segura de que si le contaba lo que pasaba entre Naruto y Hyūga-sensei este haría algo al respecto.

Sakura pasó la vista entre el gentío una vez llegaron a su destino. Vislumbró a Naruto hablando animadamente con Sasuke y los demás. Vio también a la profesora de química charlando tranquilamente con el director y un par más de profesores. No pudo evitar sentir envidia al ver lo bien que le quedaba el conjunto de fiesta que llevaba, consistente en una falda negra lisa con algo de vuelo y la blusa de encaje en color marfil de manga corta, con un lazo adornando justo la zona en la que empezaban sus pechos.

A Sakura le encantaba aquel tipo de ropa, pero desgraciadamente no podía lucirla debido a su falta de curvas.

La cena transcurrió entre divertidas conversaciones y algunas advertencias de cuando en cuando por parte de los profesores. Cuando Sakura vio a Kakashi dirigirse al cuarto de baño se excusó ella también con sus amigos para seguirlo.

―Kakashi-sensei. ―El hombre se giró al escucharla llamarlo y sonrió.

―Vaya, estás muy guapa, Sakura. ―La aludida sonrió, encantada con el cumplido. Aunque se dijo que ya tendría tiempo para regodearse luego, ahora debía hacer algo más importante.

―Verá, yo… quería hablar con usted, acerca de algo importante. ―Kakashi le sonrió de nuevo, instándola a continuar―. Me he enterado de que una de las profesoras tiene una relación… de tipo muy personal con uno de los alumnos. ―A Kakashi se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Sakura hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras calasen así en el director.

―Eso que dices, Sakura, es muy grave. ―La Haruno asintió.

―Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei, por eso yo… creí oportuno decírselo…

―¿Tienes pruebas?―Sakura enmudeció.

―Yo… bueno, no… pero los he visto… ―Kakashi meneó la cabeza.

―En ese caso, no sigas. ―Sakura frunció el ceño.

―Kakashi-sensei…

―No, Sakura, sin pruebas, no hay delito. Y por mucho que te aprecie no voy a dar pábulo a algo de lo que no tengo certezas. Algo como lo que me estás contando podría hundir vidas. ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. No iba a darse por vencida.

―Señor, yo…

―No. ―Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró―. No eres la primera que me viene y me cuenta algo como esto, y en la mayoría de los casos anteriores eran rumores sin fundamento o el acto de personas celosas y malintencionadas. Así que no pienso abrir una investigación con el curso ya terminado si no me traes pruebas fehacientes de lo que dices. ―Sakura abrió los ojos como platos―. Ahora, si me disculpas… ―Sakura vio como el director se metía en el cuarto de baño de hombres dejándola allí plantada.

Con la rabia recorriendo cada fibra de su ser se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, pero chocó con un cuerpo cuando dio el primer paso. Pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que aquel torso pertenecía a su mejor amigo.

―Naruto…

―Sakura. ―Oyeron el ruido de la cadena y Kakashi salió del baño en ese momento. Los ojos azules de Naruto se clavaron en el director, luego en Sakura y de vuelta a Kakashi. Solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos.

―¿Todo bien, Naruto?―El rubio sonrió, intentando que no se le notara el cabreo que ahora mismo llevaba consigo.

―Sí, todo estupendo.

―Enhorabuena por tu beca, una vez más. Te la mereces.

―Gracias.

―Voy yendo. No hagáis nada que yo no haría, picarones. ―Sakura se sonrojó pero Naruto se limitó a reír de forma algo sarcástica. Esperó a que el director despareciera de su vista y luego se volvió a encarar a la pelirrosa.

―Dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho. ―Sakura irguió la espalda y lo miró, seria.

―He hecho lo que creía correcto. ―Naruto maldijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo aún más de lo que ya lo tenía.

―Te pedí, te rogué encarecidamente que mantuvieras la boca cerrada. ¿Qué te he hecho, Sakura? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me apuñales de esta forma por la espalda?―Sakura parpadeó.

―¡No, no es así! ¡Me preocupo por ti!―Naruto negó.

―No, no te preocupas por mí. Si lo hicieras habrías guardado silencio. Lo haces porque te fastidia que ya no baile al son que tú tocas y eso te jode porque has perdido lo único que tenías de excusa para acercarte a Sasuke. ―Sakura sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

―No, Naruto, yo… yo te quiero―dijo, en un hilo de voz. Naruto bufó.

―Y una mierda―soltó en un tono tan claro que hizo respingar a Sakura. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura―. Escúchame bien, Sakura: a partir de ahora tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí ni mucho menos a Hinata. En lo que a mí respecta, tú y yo no nos conocemos. ―Sakura sintió como cada palabra del Uzumaki se le clavaba en el corazón.

―Na-Naruto… p-por fa-

―Me buscaste―interrumpió él―, me has buscado todo este tiempo. Pues bien, Sakura, ya me has encontrado. Ahora te jodes. ―Sakura se deshizo en un llanto silencioso. Naruto nunca, jamás, desde que lo conocía, le había hablado de aquella forma.

Lo vio irse de nuevo hacia su mesa y sentarse al lado de Sasuke, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si no le acabase de romper el corazón en miles de pedazos.

**Fin Acto V**

* * *

**Una vez más... ¡PERDÓN! ¡MIL PERDONES, DE VERDAD! Esta semana fue un poco caótica y tuvo que ajustarme a un cambio de rutina, por lo que cuando llegó hoy por la mañana y me encontré conque no tenía que ir a ningún sitio me relajé... de más. Lo siento.**

**Pasando al capítulo... ¿Os ha gustado? Sé que a más de uno sí por cierta escena calentorra *guiño guiño*. Así que nada, dejadme un review bien bonito, porfa plis. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	6. Acto VI

**¡YAHOI! Pues un viernes más por aquí, actualizando esta preciosa historia. Como veis, hoy no me he olvidado xD.**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Acto VI**

**De lo que fue vivir en pareja**

* * *

La alarma sonó a la hora de siempre. Sacó el brazo de debajo de las mantas y lo alargó hasta la mesilla de noche para coger el móvil y apagarla. Llevó la pantalla frente a su rostro y guiñó los ojos para comprobar la hora que era. Las seis menos cuarto de la mañana.

Sintió un cuerpo removerse y sonrió, observando la coronilla que asomaba bajo las sábanas de la cama y que estaba apoyada en su brazo. La besó con cariño para luego levantarse con mucho cuidado. Su compañera de cama protestó e intentó retenerlo, pero estaba demasiado dormida como para emplear la fuerza.

―Hace frío―la oyó murmurar mientras él se vestía con sus pantalones cortos y su sudadera naranja favorita con capucha. Era su favorita por el simple hecho de que ella se la había regalado en su primer aniversario como pareja.

Se acercó a la cama y apoyando una rodilla sobre el colchón se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

―Volveré en una hora―le dijo yendo hacia la puerta. La escuchó suspirar y sonrió para sí. Fue hacia la cocina y se hizo con uno de los deliciosos bollitos que su novia había horneado el día anterior. Lo fue mordisqueando con tranquilidad en el camino hasta el portal del edificio. Saludó al portero cuando pasó por delante suya y respiró el aire fresco del exterior en cuanto puso un pie fuera.

Aún era de noche pero eso a él no le importaba. Hizo los estiramientos de rutina y cuando terminó echó a correr. Ese día decidió escoger la ruta que pasaba por el parque. Se topó con los deportistas habituales, que lo saludaban cuando pasaba por su lado.

Poco a poco el alba fue haciéndose presente y para cuando la luz tenue del día iluminaba el cielo ya estaba emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

Se detuvo unos minutos para beber agua en una de las fuentes y luego reanudó su trote, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de poder disfrutar el delicioso y nutritivo desayuno que seguramente su preciosa novia ya estaría preparando para los dos.

La sonrisa se le amplió al pensar en ella, en su Hinata. Llevaban casi tres años juntos y habían sido los mejores tres años de toda su corta vida. Al principio nunca se hubiese esperado durar tanto con una chica como ella: Hinata no solo era guapa y sexy, también era inteligente, amable, dulce, compasiva. A sus ojos no tenía ningún defecto, a pesar de que a veces podía ser muy cabezota. También era muy tímida y enseguida se sonrojaba o se avergonzaba por cualquier cosa. Normalmente era él el que causaba esas reacciones por el simple placer de ver como sus pálidas mejillas adquirían ese tono rojizo que resultaba la mar de encantador sobre su rostro.

Llegó de nuevo al portal de su edificio y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Saludó de nuevo al portero al entrar y pulsó el botón del ascensor. Se metió dentro y marcó el cuarto piso. Seguía viviendo en el mismo apartamento de cuando era adolescente. Cuando le planteó a Hinata el irse a vivir juntos seis meses atrás nunca se esperó que ella aceptase, no a la primera, al menos, pero cuando le dio el sí tuvieron el problema de dónde iban a vivir.

Él votó por el piso de Hinata: era grande, luminoso y había mucho espacio para colocar cosas. Pero ella se negó y le dijo que solo iría a vivir con él si lo hacían en su pequeño apartamento. Se sintió tremendamente conmovido cuando comprendió que ella lo había escogido porque allí era donde, según sus propias palabras, había pasado los momentos más maravillosos de su relación. El único cambio que habían hecho había sido el reemplazo de la pequeña cama individual donde él solía dormir por una grande de dos plazas. Eso casi no dejaba espacio para nada más en la pequeña habitación, pero a ninguno parecía importarles ese hecho, sino todo lo contrario.

La sacudida que dio el ascensor al llegar a su planta cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Salió en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y se paralizó por completo al ver a un tipo alto y musculoso aporreando la puerta de su apartamento. Torció el gesto y tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para no lanzarse sobre aquel sujeto. Rozó las llaves y las apretó con fuerza, sintiendo el metal frío y cortante contra su palma. Aquel pequeño escozor sirvió para mantenerlo en sus cabales.

Se dirigió hacia su casa. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio de la mañana y el tío que estaba ante él se giró. Él también hizo una mueca de disgusto al verlo.

―Creí que los niños estaban durmiendo a estas horas. ―Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar ante la provocación. No era el primero que lo insultaba de esa manera y tampoco sería el último. ¿Por qué aunque estaban en pleno siglo XXI a veces parecía que estuvieran en la edad media?

―Kiba―"saludó"―. ¿Qué haces aquí?―Omitió el honorífico a propósito a pesar de que Kiba era mayor. También era el ex de su chica y uno de los que peor había tomado la noticia del nuevo compañero sentimental que esta había encontrado.

―Vine a ver a Hinata. ―Caminó a paso lento hasta colocarse ante la puerta y lo encaró. No le permitiría entrar en su casa y mucho menos que viera a Hinata. Por culpa de los bastardos como Kiba era que él y Hinata habían estado a punto de romper en varias ocasiones. No dejaría que pasara otra vez.

―No te dejaré pasar―le dijo, alto y claro. Kiba estrechó los ojos en su dirección pero ese gesto no lo amilanó.

―¿Ahora te escondes tras un niño de teta? ¿Así es como quieres hacer las cosas, Hinata?―La voz de Kiba retumbó en toda la planta del complejo de apartamentos. Naruto sintió como la puerta era abierta a su espalda pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

―Kiba-kun. ―La dulce voz de su novia sonó―. Por favor, vete. ―Naruto sonrió ante el ceño fruncido del castaño.

―Hinata, por favor, podemos arreglarlo. ―Naruto rodó los ojos. Desde que Kiba se había enterado que Hinata tenía novio nuevo (es decir, él) no había parado de acosarla. Naruto tenía la sospecha de que simplemente a Kiba le había dolido el que ella lograra pasar página, o que se había enamorado de un chico más joven que ella o tal vez era porque de pronto había perdido la comodidad de la vida que llevaba.

Había hombres que no soportaban tener que empezar a vivir por sí mismos, y Naruto apostaba todo lo que tenía a que Kiba era de estos.

―No hay nada que arreglar―dijo Hinata. Naruto aún no se volvía pero por su tono fácilmente pudo deducir que ahora tendría una expresión de fastidio cruzando por su hermoso rostro―. Estoy con otra persona, Kiba-kun. Vete. Por favor. ―Kiba le lanzó una mirada airada pero no se inmutó, estaba más que acostumbrado.

―Te dije que fue un error… ―Hinata suspiró.

―No me importa. Hace mucho ya. Por favor, déjanos tranquilos. ―Kiba volvió a dirigir una mirada de enfado a Naruto, que siguió clavado en su lugar, dispuesto a no moverse ni aunque llamaran al mismísimo ejército nacional.

Kiba soltó una maldición. A un lado la puerta de uno de los apartamentos se abrió.

―¿Todo bien, Naruto?―preguntó uno de sus vecinos. El rubio sonrió.

―Sí, todo bien. Gracias. ―Kiba retrocedió. Echó una última mirada a la pareja y finalmente decidió irse. El vecino también se metió de nuevo en su casa y Naruto se prometió llevarle unos cuantos bollitos de los que hacía Hinata como agradecimiento.

Entró en su casa y le faltó tiempo para tomar a su novia entre sus brazos y besarla. Ella rio, correspondiendo de buena gana.

―Deberías ducharte―le dijo cuando se separaron, arrugando la nariz de forma graciosa. Naruto se la besó.

―Solo si te duchas conmigo―replicó el Uzumaki, bajando las manos por su espalda hasta apretarle las nalgas. Hinata se pegó más a él como consecuencia del movimiento y un escalofrío lo recorrió en cuanto sintió los suaves pechos rozar su torso. Hinata dormía sin sujetador y ella no sabía hasta qué punto aquello lo excitaba.

O sí lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito. Naruto apostaba por esta última opción. Le encantaba provocarlo incluso cuando no era plenamente consciente de que lo estaba haciendo.

―Tengo que preparar el desayuno…

―Puedo tomar algo fuera. Y tú también.

―Tienes clase…

―¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí, Hina?

―Nunca―murmuró ella contra sus labios―. Te amo. ―Naruto sintió las mariposas bailar en su estómago. Saber que esa preciosa mujer lo amaba tanto como él a ella había supuesto el epítome de la felicidad.

―Y yo a ti, nena. ―La peliazul sonrió y se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno para ambos. Naruto no pudo resistirse palmearle el trasero de camino hacia el cuarto de baño, provocando una cantarina risa femenina que lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Con los ojos cerrados bajo el chorro de la ducha pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en el último año. Era indiscutiblemente feliz, a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido que atravesar, entre ellos los celos y las malas miradas de terceras personas. Suspiró al pensar en que llevaba ese mismo tiempo sin hablarse con la que había sido su mejor amiga y también su primer enamoramiento. No como Hinata, por supuesto. Nada podría compararse nunca a lo que sentía por su novia, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello y, una vez vestido, comprobó su aspecto en el espejo que Hinata había comprado y colgado en el pasillo, para darle algo más de luminosidad al reducido espacio. Se pasó la mano por el flequillo, atrapando uno de los cortos mechones. Se había cortado el pelo casi al mismo tiempo que empezaba en la universidad, intentando así adquirir un aspecto más adulto. Lo había conseguido, en parte. Al menos los profesores lo tomaban más en serio. Aunque lo más importante para él había sido la aprobación de Hinata. Le había sonreído dulcemente como siempre y le había dicho que estaba muy guapo, pero que no entendía tan repentina decisión y que a ella le gustaba su alborotada melena dorada. Naruto le había dado razones puramente prácticas, como el hecho de que así le era más fácil lavarlo y peinarlo o que ahora lo tendría más fácil cuando jugaba o entrenaba al baloncesto. Aunque ambos sabían que esa no era toda la verdad. Sin embargo, Hinata no había dicho nada más. Lo amaba por ser él y no por su físico, así que tampoco había mucho que decir al respecto.

Al entrar en la cocina el delicioso aroma de la comida casera de su novia lo recibió. Fue hacia ella de puntillas y la abrazó por detrás, recargando la barbilla en su coronilla.

―Mmm… eso huele de maravilla. ―Besó su cabeza cariñosamente y se apartó para ir a coger platos y tazas y así poner la mesa. Devoró lo que Hinata le puso delante en menos que canta un gallo.

―¿Sabes? Si sigues comiendo así te saldrán michelines. ―Naruto sonrió bebiéndose su taza de café.

―Sabes que soy de metabolismo rápido. Y hago mucho ejercicio para compensarlo'dattebayo. ―Hinata se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa y empezó a recogerla. Notó un agarre delicado en su muñeca; se vio de pronto sentada sobre las piernas de su novio. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y dejó que la besara con una risita. Una de sus manos se coló bajo la camiseta naranja con la que siempre dormía.

―Naruto-kun. ―Detuvo la mano traviesa del chico―. Tienes que ir a clase. Y yo a trabajar. ―Los ojos azules rodaron, con fastidio.

―Dame un incentivo―dijo el rubio, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Hinata acarició su muslo hasta tantear su sexo por encima de los pantalones. Lo sintió palpitar ligeramente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Todavía no se creía que podía causar semejante reacción en un chico joven como Naruto. ¿Qué habría visto él en una mujer mayor? Aún se lo preguntaba a veces.

Acarició con lentitud y oyó un gruñido por su parte. Sonrió y se levantó, sin dejar de pasar los dedos por su entrepierna.

―Podemos arreglarlo de otra manera… ―Cuando la vio arrodillarse frente a él supo que no podía haber tenido mayor suerte en el mundo al encontrarla.

* * *

La más alegre y estúpida de las sonrisas adornaba su rostro. Iba caminando de lo más animado hacia la cafetería, donde había quedado con el teme de Sasuke. Ambos estaban tan ocupados últimamente que solo podían verse si se daba el caso de que sus horas libres entre clase y clase coincidían.

―Dobe―saludó Sasuke cuando lo vio entrar y dirigirse hacia la mesa en la que él ya lo esperaba.

―Teme. ―Se sonrieron. Naruto fue a pedir un refresco y enseguida volvió, dejándose caer sobre la silla todavía con la sonrisa adornando su bronceado rostro.

―Estás muy contento esta mañana. ―Naruto amplió su sonrisa―. Deduzco que las cosas van bien.

―Mejor que bien. ―Sasuke sonrió de lado, consciente de que la alegría de su amigo tendría que ver, seguramente, con cierta mujer pelinegra de ojos perlados―. A ver cuando te echas tú una novia formal y decente.

―Hmp. No necesito de eso. No soy como tú, que me quedo con lo primero que encuentro. ―Naruto no se ofendió, sabiendo que Sasuke solo lo decía por fastidiar.

―Siempre me quedará recordarte quien fue el que perdió la virginidad primero de los dos. ―Sasuke bufó.

―Idiota. ―Naruto sonrió de forma maliciosa―. Por cierto.

―Dime. ―Lo instó a continuar el rubio cuando vio a su amigo vacilar. Le intrigó. Sasuke no solía dudar ante nada. Nunca.

―Sakura me llamó… ―Naruto no dijo nada. Se limitó a beber de su vaso y a mirarlo atentamente―. Quiere hablar contigo.

―Ya. ―Silencio―. ¿Después de casi tres años? ¿Qué cojones quiere?

―Sonaba arrepentida…

―Ya puede estarlo. Sus jueguecitos casi me cuestan mi relación con Hinata. ¿Tienes idea de lo histérica que se puso cuando se enteró de que Sakura se lo había contado a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Me costó un mes completo convencerla de que no me dejara! ¡Se pasaba todos los días preocupada y llorando pero no por ella sino por mí, porque no quería que me hicieran daño cuando era ella la que tenía más que perder!

―Lo sé, dobe. ―Y era cierto. Sasuke era el que había estado ahí desde el principio, alentándolo y consolándolo, apoyándolo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Naruto resopló.

―No quiero saber nada―dijo.

―No sabía que fueses tan rencoroso.

―Solo cuando tocan lo más importante para mí. ―Sasuke lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos.

―Piénsalo. ―Naruto rodó los ojos pero asintió. Miró para el reloj y se dio cuenta de que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al entrenamiento.

―Me voy o el entrenador se pondrá histérico.

―¿Tienes partido?―Naruto asintió.

―El sábado por la tarde. ¿Vendrás?

―Hmp. Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. ―Naruto rio, dio una palmadita en el hombro de su mejor amigo al levantarse y tomando su mochila desapareció de la cafetería. Sasuke oyó algunos suspiros femeninos tras él y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

Sí, su amigo rubio hiperactivo se había vuelto extremadamente popular, y el que él fuera tan inaccesible para el sexo femenino no hacía sino aumentar el atractivo ante los ojos de las chicas, lo sabía bien.

Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndolo por las pobres féminas que anhelaban algo con el Uzumaki.

No estaba disponible y Sasuke dudaba que algún día lograra estarlo.

* * *

―Mañana juegas, ¿no?―Estaban en la cama, desnudos, Hinata acurrucada sobre su pecho y él acariciando la piel de su espalda una y otra vez, disfrutando de su suavidad y calidez. Llevó la mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, apartándole un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas. La besó dulcemente antes de contestarle.

―Sí. ¿Irás a verme?―Hinata vaciló. Naruto reprimió el suspiro que quiso escapar de sus labios, sabiendo que molestarse sería en vano. Solo haría que su novia se sintiera mal y se encerrara en sí misma durante varios días.

―Iré. ―Sonrió como un niño pequeño, no pudo evitarlo. La abrazó fuerte contra sí y besó su cabeza―. Hanabi estará ahí… ―Naruto cerró los ojos, armándose de toda la paciencia que pudo reunir.

La hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi Hyūga, tenía su misma edad y estudiaba en su misma universidad. El primer día que se la topó en clase creyó que estaba viendo visiones: Hanabi era muy parecida a Hinata pero más delgada, con menos pecho y el cabello largo color castaño.

No solo compartían aula, sino que también espacio en el polideportivo cuando el equipo de baloncesto entrenaba. Hanabi formaba parte del equipo de animadoras de la universidad y Hinata estaba firmemente convencida de que a ella le gustaba él.

―No empieces… ―Hinata se acurrucó aún más. Naruto sentía su inquietud y aquello lo hacía sentirse mal, porque no sabía como tranquilizarla. Era consciente de que la mayoría de la gente los miraba raro cuando iban por la calle cogidos de la mano o abrazados, porque se notaba que Hinata era mayor que él; ese hecho no le importaba, por supuesto. Como le había dicho una vez, solo importaban ellos, nadie más.

Buscó sus labios, besándola con ímpetu, como si quisiera devorarla entera. Hinata correspondió de buena gana. El roce de sus cuerpos los encendió y pronto no volvió a escucharse otra cosa que no fueran los suspiros y los gemidos de placer provenientes de ambas gargantas.

Mientras se dedicaba a amarla como tantas otras veces Naruto se repitió que esa mujer era suya y que siempre sería suya. No dejaría que se le escapara. Nunca jamás.

* * *

―¿Listos?―Todos asintieron, serios―. Bien. Recordad: dos delante y el resto a media pista, si se hacen con la pelota os cerráis abajo como putas. ¿Estamos? No quiero ver más que el mínimo indispensable en ese marcador. ¿De acuerdo?

―¡Sí, señor!

―A por ellos, entonces. ―Salieron a la cancha entre los vítores de los aficionados. Naruto levantó la cabeza y sonrió al vislumbrar el hermoso rostro de Hinata entre el gentío. Quiso elevar el pulgar hacia ella a modo de saludo pero se contuvo.

―¡Naruto!―Se sacó la chaqueta del uniforme y sonrió a Hanabi, quien iba hacia él con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Hanabi era algo seria pero divertida, más extrovertida que su hermana mayor, sin duda, menos tímida y un pelín más segura de sí misma.

―Hola, Hanabi. ―La aludida se puso frente a él.

―Dadles una paliza. ―Levantó la mano y señaló con el pulgar para el equipo contrario. Naruto sonrió, amable.

―Claro'dattebayo. ―Hanabi sonrió aún más respirando hondo y por ende haciendo que sus pechos se irguieran, quedando todavía más marcados por el diminuto uniforme de animadora. Naruto pensó que quizás, solo quizás, después de todo, su novia no andaba tan desencaminada cuando le comentaba que Hanabi gustaba de él.

Para su alivio el entrenador los llamó una vez más para que se reunieran una última vez antes del partido. Se despidió rápidamente de la castaña. Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía aquella recia espalda alejarse de ella, con todos los músculos adivinándose bajo la camiseta de tirantes.

―¿Admirando el paisaje?―Hanabi salió de su ensoñación al oír la voz de su mejor amiga a su lado.

―Es tan guapo… y amable, y divertido, y simpático, y gracioso, y…

―Vale, vale, me ha quedado claro. ―Hanabi sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

―Como si tú no lo admirases también, Shion. ―La aludida, una rubia de ojos lavanda enfundada también en el uniforme de las animadoras, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

―A diferencia de ti yo ya me he hecho a la idea de que nunca reparará en mí. Tiene novia. Te lo digo yo. ―Hanabi frunció el ceño.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca se le ha visto con ninguna chica en actitud cariñosa…

―Precisamente por eso. ―Hanabi iba a hablar pero Shion no le dejó―. Cualquier chico de su edad ya habría estado con al menos un par de chicas, se le conocerían ligues o algún interés amoroso. Pero no a Naruto. Además, siempre viene con la ropa bien lavada y planchada, no se le ve desaliñado y no es la primera vez que se trae su propio almuerzo para comer. ―Hanabi la escuchó con atención para luego sacudir la cabeza.

―Eso no quiere decir nada. ―Shion sonrió.

―No, claro, solo indica que es un chico pulcro, ordenado y célibe. ¡Por Dios, Han! ¡Abre los ojos! Tiene novia. ―Hanabi volvió a negar y Shion suspiró―. Acabarás con el corazón roto. Te lo advierto. ―La capitana de las animadoras las llamó a formar y Hanabi se dirigió al centro de la pista con el resto de sus compañeras, para hacer el baile que abriría el partido.

Cuando se colocó en su sitio entre los demás miembros de la animación no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada al descubrir a su hermana entre el público, mirándola fijamente. La saludó vigorosamente, contentísima de que Hinata hubiese encontrado un hueco para ir a verla. Hinata le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa que a Hanabi le resultó un tanto extraña, pero pronto se olvidó de aquel hecho, teniendo que concentrarse en la coreografía que debía llevar a cabo.

* * *

La victoria fue para ellos al final. Naruto había jugado casi todos los cuartos menos el último y se dijo que, para ser un jugador de tercer año, no estaba nada mal. Probablemente a finales de curso ya estaría entre los jugadores titulares. Se encaminó hacia los vestuarios con los demás, riendo y empujándose unos a otros.

―Hey, Uzumaki. Vamos a ir a celebrarlo por ahí. ¿Te vienes?―Naruto se lo pensó. Por un lado, le apetecía ir a pasar un buen rato con sus compañeros de equipo, pero por otro quería quedarse con Hinata, pedir algo de comida a domicilio para cenar y acurrucarse con ella en el sofá del apartamento que compartían―. Vamos hombre, di que sí. ―Tras pensarlo durante un par de minutos más finalmente asintió.

―Iré. ―Los demás soltaron exclamaciones de entusiasmo. Esperó a que todos anduvieran ocupados en las duchas y se sentó en el banco que rodeaba el vestuario. Se hizo con su móvil y marcó un número, diciéndose que aunque probablemente Hinata no le diría que no ni se molestaría por querer irse un rato con los chicos del equipo de baloncesto sí que tal vez la decepcionaría. Tal vez debería disculparse y decir que se lo había pensado mejor y…

―¿Naruto-kun?―Se rascó la cabeza en cuanto oyó su dulce voz pronunciar su nombre.

―Eh… hola, nena. Yo… verás, los chicos quieren ir a celebrar y… ¡pero no es necesario que vaya, y-

―Está bien. ―Naruto calló―. No tienes que pedirme permiso, lo sabes, solo avísame si necesitas que te vaya a buscar.

―Hina…

―Pásalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Os merecíais ganar. ―Naruto sonrió. Dios, como amaba a esa mujer.

―¿Seguro que no te molesta?―preguntó por última vez en voz baja al ver que los demás ya empezaban a llenar el vestuario de nuevo.

―Por supuesto que no. Son tus amigos. Te esperaré en casa. ―las mariposas atacaron fuerte en su estómago, montando una mega-fiesta. Siempre era lo mismo cuando ella se refería a su pequeño apartamento como casa, la casa de ambos. Aún le parecía estar viviendo un sueño demasiado perfecto a veces.

―Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías?―La oyó reírse y ese maravilloso sonido calentó su corazón―. No volveré muy tarde, te lo prometo.

―De acuerdo. ―Se despidió de ella finalmente y con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y una enorme y tonta sonrisa por tener la mejor novia del universo fue hacia las duchas para sacarse el apestoso olor a sudor que lo envolvía.

Cuando salió ya casi todos estaban esperando fuera. Tan solo quedaban él y otros dos rezagados. Se apresuró a vestirse y agarrando su bolsa se reunió con el resto del equipo. Torció el gesto al ver allí también a las animadoras, coqueteando descaradamente con los jugadores; y era algo recíproco, por lo que pudo ver. Evitó poner los ojos en blanco porque sabía que aquello los molestaría. Compuso una sonrisa.

―¿Alguien ha pensado en algún sitio?

―¿Os hace un karaoke? Hay uno aquí cerca que hace descuento los fines de semana y tiene las salas grandes. Cabríamos todos. ―Tras discutirlo un par de minutos todos parecieron conformes con la idea.

Reservaron una de las salas más grandes que había disponibles. La recepcionista se mostró encantada con ellos por ser un grupo grande. Lo cierto es que no estuvo tan mal. Bailaron, cantaron, hicieron el tonto, pidieron para cenar, rieron y desafinaron todo lo que quisieron y más.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana Naruto se sorprendió de que ya fuera tan tarde. Se terminó su vaso de cerveza y agarrando su bolsa se despidió de todos.

―Nooooo, nooooo te vayassss. ―Naruto rio.

―Venga, hombre, suéltame. ―Entre risas consiguió desasirse del agarre de su compañero y llegó hasta la puerta, tropezando alguna que otra vez cuando alguien lo tomaba del brazo o de la pierna en un vano intento por retenerlo de irse. Con una sonrisa en los labios pudo alcanzar al fin la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al despejado pasillo. Consultó el móvil dándose cuenta de que tenía una llamada perdida de Hinata y enseguida se sintió culpable y también preocupado. No solía dejarla sola tanto tiempo, a ninguno le gustaba estar separado del otro durante demasiado tiempo. Pensó en llamarla, pero lo descartó: lo más probable es que estuviese durmiendo ya a pierna suelta y no quería despertarla.

Resolvió que cogería un taxi para volver a casa. Le saldría por un ojo de la cara, pero no quería demorar más de lo necesario en llegar y el metro lo dejaba a una distancia un tanto considerable. Pena que el autobús nocturno no pasara hasta dentro de media hora, porque él no pensaba esperar ni un minuto más para ir junto a su novia.

―¿Ya te marchas?―Se volvió al escuchar una voz tras él.

―Sí, es tarde. ―Hanabi miró para la pantalla de móvil que él le mostraba.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? Lo cierto es que yo ya me estoy agobiando aquí y podríamos… no sé… ir a tomar un helado o algo tranquilamente… ―Naruto se sorprendió por la sugerencia. Sí, definitivamente había algo de verdad en las sospechas que su novia albergaba hacia su hermana.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, Hanabi, pero de verdad que quiero irme a casa. Estoy reventado. ―Hanabi pareció sumamente decepcionada por su negativa.

―Oh, bueno… En ese caso… ¿hacia dónde vas? Puedo llamar a alguien y llevarte…

―Tomaré un taxi. Gracias. ―Hanabi torció los labios en un puchero que quizás a otro le habría parecido irresistible, adorable y provocador, pero no a Naruto, no cuando él ya tenía una novia preciosa esperándolo en casa―. Nos vemos, Hanabi. ―Se despidió un tanto frío de la chica y desapareció escaleras abajo en dirección a la calle.

Hanabi no pudo evitar dar una patada en el suelo, frustrada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el rubio la había rechazado y no lo entendía, de verdad que no.

Era guapa, venía de una familia rica, se sabía inteligente y, no era por presumir, pero su atractivo resultaba evidente, no por nada había recibido más de una proposición indecente a lo largo de su corta vida. Claro que ella, más allá de algún noviete sin importancia, no había tenido nunca lo que se dice una pareja formal. En parte porque su padre no lo aprobaría, no de momento, al menos, cuando todavía estaba estudiando.

Pero por Naruto estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto las exigencias de su progenitor. Estaba segura de que el Uzumaki valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Era un chico como pocos, de los que ya no quedaban.

Tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para conquistarlo.

**Fin Acto VI**

* * *

**Bueno, dos cositas así, rápido:**

1\. Esta será la ÚNICA aparición de Kiba en todo el fanfic. No me gustaba la idea de ponerlo del típico ex novio celoso tocapelotas que no come ni deja comer. Así que tan solo aparecerá en este capítulo. Podéis tomarlo como que se dio cuenta de que Hinata no iba a dejar a Naruto y volver con él, después de tres años hostigándola. Se dio por vencido y maduró. Punto.

2\. Sé que a algunos les chocará ver a Hanabi detrás de Naruto, pero me pareció algo original y novedoso (ahora va y alguien me dice que no, que esto ya está muy trillado) (?). Siempre se usa a Shion, a Sâra, a Amaru o incluso a Sakura (la cual, por cierto, ya se da a entender aquí que quiere empezar su camino de redención), así que quise hacer algo diferente y aproveché la circunstancia de que en mi historia Hinata es mayor que Naruto xD.

**Y eso, que espero sinceramente y de corazón que os haya gustado. ¿Os animarme con un pequeño review? Venga, que así me subís el ánimo, que me hace un poquitín de falta. Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a:** Guest**! (Lo sé, pero es que dudo mucho que ella no tuviese celos de Hinata en su día, incluso en el canon, porque cuando está a punto de celebrarse la boda y ve a todos con sus parejas, felices, a ella se le oscurece la mirada y aprieta el puño; y por mucha cartita vía halcón que mande Sasuke, no creo que fuese suficiente, no en ese momento, al menos xD).**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	7. Acto VII

**¡YAHOI! Siento mucho haberme tardado hoy en actualizar.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ahí os va. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Acto VII**

**De lo que pasó cuando la gente se enteró**

* * *

Hinata detuvo el coche frente a la facultad y sonrió a su novio. Naruto se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y, agarrando su mochila con una mano, se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida.

―Gracias por traerme. De verdad que se me ha hecho tarde… ―Hinata soltó una risita.

―Eso te pasa por quedarte jugando a la consola hasta tarde.

―¡Era el jefe final! ¡Tenía que terminarlo'ttebayo!―Hinata volvió a reír.

―Te amo―le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Naruto sintió su corazón parar momentáneamente, para luego reanudar los latidos el doble de rápido.

―Yo también te amo. ―La besó una última vez y, tras sonreírle, abrió la puerta del coche y salió. Hinata lo vio perderse entre la multitud para luego arrancar, yendo de camino a su trabajo.

―Buenos días. ―Hanabi se echó para delante en su sitio y le sonrió.

―Buenos días, Naruto. Se te ha hecho un poco tarde ¿no? Por poco y no llegas. ―Naruto se dejó caer en su asiento de siempre.

―Sí, menos mal que mi no- que me han podido traer. ―Se mordió el labio inferior. Había estado a punto de meter la pata. No es que se avergonzara de Hinata ni nada, pero ella le había pedido que no le dijera nada a Hanabi por el momento, que ese era su cometido, como su hermana mayor. Y Naruto, como buen novio, lo respetaría.

Claro que no se había percatado de que Hanabi se había dado cuenta de su casi metedura de pata. Si su sentido deductivo no le fallaba Hanabi juraría que había estado a punto de decir "Menos mal que mi novia me trajo".

Sacudió la cabeza y miró para Shion, quién le sonrió con cara de "Ya te lo dije". Desvió la vista y negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que había oído mal y que, de tener pareja, él algo ya habría dicho. Naruto no era un tipo que supiera aguantarse las cosas.

Resolvió que, como preguntándole no creía que fuera a obtener respuesta alguna, lo mejor sería buscar a alguien que sí pudiese aclarar sus dudas. Cuando el profesor dio por terminadas las clases de la mañana, todos los alumnos se levantaron y, tras saludar, empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

―¿Comemos?―preguntó Shion. Naruto negó.

―Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

―Vaya… Te veremos después, entonces. ―El rubio asintió, despidiéndose de ambas y saliendo del aula. Shion y Hanabi lo siguieron minutos después, la una pensativa y la otra parloteando sin parar.

―Ven conmigo―dijo de repente Hanabi, cortando a su amiga. Shion la miró, confusa.

―¿Adónde…

―A la facultad de derecho. ―Shion pestañeó, siguiéndola.

―¿A derecho? ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti con esos chupatintas?

―Uchiha estudia allí ¿no? Necesito hablar con él. ―Shion abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, meneando la cabeza.

―No te va a decir nada, Hanabi―dijo tras unos minutos de silencio. Hanabi apretó los dientes.

―Seguro que si se lo pregunto con buena intención… ―Se detuvo al ver que ya habían llegado a la puerta principal de la facultad donde se formaban los futuros abogados. Sasuke salía en ese momento con su mochila a la espalda, seguido de otro tipo que no paraba de bostezar―. ¡Uchiha!―El aludido buscó con la mirada el origen del llamado, hasta dar con las dos chicas.

―Hyūga. ―Hanabi se paró frente a él y respiró hondo.

―Necesito preguntarte una cosa. ―Sasuke alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, como dándole pie a que preguntara―. ¿Naruto tiene novia?―Al oírla Sasuke enarcó la otra ceja, mientras el chico que lo acompañaba se la quedaba mirando de repente, pareciendo de pronto interesado en la conversación.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?―Hanabi enrojeció.

―Porque… yo… bueno… ―Respiró hondo una vez más y encaró al Uchiha, con determinación―. Él me gusta. ―El acompañante de Sasuke tuvo que disimular una risa con una tos.

―Pregúntale a él―contestó Sasuke. Hanabi frunció el ceño.

―Él no me dirá nada, por eso es que he venido a preguntarte a ti. Sé que sois mejores amigos. ―Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―No soy quién para decir nada, tampoco. ―Hanabi frunció el ceño.

―¡Venga! ¡Solo quiero saberlo!

―¿Y qué harás si resulta ser cierto?―Hanabi se congeló al oírlo.

―¿Lo… lo es?―preguntó, con voz débil. Sasuke suspiró.

―Solo te diré que lo vas a tener jodido.

―¡¿Sí tiene novia, entonces?!―Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

―Alguien especial, podría decirse. ―El que había hablado había sido el compañero de facultad de Sasuke.

―Shikamaru―gruñó el Uchiha. El aludido se encogió de hombros, volviendo a bostezar.

―No he dicho nada malo. ―Hanabi estaba procesando la información.

―¿Cómo es?―Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír. La situación era de lo más graciosa, al menos para ellos: la hermana pequeña de la novia de su amigo estaba coladita por él. Los maravillosos enredos de la vida.

―Adiós, Hyūga. ―No dijeron nada más, yéndose y dejando a una Hanabi con más preguntas que respuestas.

―Te lo dije―susurró Shiona su lado―. Tiene novia.

―Solo han dicho que es alguien especial. Puede que simplemente le guste o le interese esa misteriosa chica, no necesariamente…

―Hanabi―cortó Shion―, sé que eres perseverante y que no te rindes nunca, una cualidad que aprecio y que creo es admirable, pero esto es pasarse. Espérate a que él te cuente algo y luego actúas o declárate y averigua si él siente lo mismo por ti. ―Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior.

En el fondo, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, que quizás no estaba haciendo las cosas como debería.

Pero en el amor y en la guerra todo valía, y por Naruto era necesario que hiciera el esfuerzo.

Él le gustaba mucho.

* * *

―¡Gracias por venir!―Naruto despidió a uno de los últimos clientes del restaurante. Estaba agotado y cansado, pero el tan solo pensar en que en cuanto acabara podría volver a casa a acurrucarse contra el cálido cuerpo de su novia le daba fuerzas para afrontar hasta los peores días de trabajo. Se puso a recoger la mesa que acababan de dejar libre cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

No se preocupó en ver quién había llegado, no era su cometido recibir a los nuevos clientes.

―¡Naruto!―el grito de Chōji lo hizo girarse a mirarlo. Su voluminoso amigo le tapaba la vista del nuevo cliente―. ¿Está lista la mesa cuatro?

―¡Casi!―Terminó de recoger en un suspiro y echó por encima un mantel limpio. Mientras iba a por platos y cubiertos Chōji guio a los comensales a la mesa. Cuando Naruto volvió, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver allí a Hanabi, acompañada de un chico muy parecido a ella pero de mayor edad. Le picó la curiosidad. Por las pintas el tío era un Hyūga, eso saltaba a la vista, pero quería saber quién era. Salvo de Hanabi, Hinata no solía hablar de nadie de su familia. A pesar de que era una compañera de clase adoptó un aire profesional―. Buenas tardes y bienvenidos. Soy Naruto y seré su camarero. ¿En qué puedo servirles?―Hanabi le sonrió ampliamente.

―¡Oh, vamos, no hace falta que seas tan formal! ¡Somos amigos!―Naruto parpadeó, pareciendo algo incómodo con el arrebato de Hanabi.

―Hanabi―llamó el otro chico, en tono severo―. Este chico está cumpliendo con su trabajo. No seas impertinente. ―Hanabi hizo una mueca―. Discúlpela. ―Naruto sonrió, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le había descolocado un poco porque no solía tener a conocidos o amigos que fueran al restaurante, salvo Sasuke y su familia, pero siempre habían sabido mantener las distancias, para así no perjudicarlo en su empleo.

―¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir?

―Denos unos minutos, por favor. ―Naruto asintió y se retiró hacia la cocina, en caso de que alguno de sus compañeros necesitara ayuda con las comandas.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos regresó.

―¿Y bien?

―Para mí un agua con gas y unos macarrones gratinados.

―Yo quiero una coca-cola sin cafeína y un solomillo en su punto con patatas fritas. ―Naruto les cogió los menús y asintió.

―Enseguida se los traigo. ―Se dio la vuelta, sin ser consciente de que Hanabi lo observó todo el camino hasta que desapareció tras las puertas de la cocina.

―Ahora ya sé por qué te has empeñado en venir aquí. ―El tono de reproche la hizo volverse a mirar a su acompañante.

―No seas así, Neji-nii-san. Este sitio está muy bien.

―Es distinto a lo que estás acostumbrada. ―Hanabi bufó.

―No seas esnob.

―¿Te das cuenta de que ese chico no es más que un camarero? No digo nada si lo que buscas es divertirte un poco, pero mi tío jamás permitiría que salieses en serio con alguien como él. ―Hanabi frunció el ceño, ahora molesta.

―Papá y tú tenéis que dejar de vivir en las nubes y bajar al mundo real. Ya no estamos en la Edad Media ¿sabes? Naruto es un buen chico, es trabajador, saca buenas notas, está en el equipo de baloncesto, deporte en el cual es muy bueno, por cierto, por eso le ofrecieron una beca. Vive solo y se mantiene solo, y creo que eso es admirable. ―Neji suspiró, viendo de reojo como ese camarero rubio volvía con sus bebidas.

―No digo lo contrario, Hanabi, pero no está al mismo nivel socio-económico que nosotros. Además… ―calló, no queriendo proseguir. Naruto llegó a la mesa y sirvió las bebidas, dejando las botellas delante de ellos.

―Además ¿qué?―increpó Hanabi. Neji vio el rostro tenso de su prima y volvió a suspirar.

―Con una oveja descarriada en la familia tenemos más que suficiente. ―Lo había dicho en un susurro, intentando que solo Hanabi lo escuchara. Le pareció que así era, porque el chico no dio muestras ningunas de estar pendiente de su conversación.

―Si necesitan algo―dijo, incorporándose―no duden en llamarme. ―Y volvió a irse. Neji se sintió mucho mejor cuando se fue, en general no le gustaba tratar temas privados en lugares tan públicos, pero Hanabi nunca había sido de las que dejaban pasar una discusión, al contrario que su hermana mayor, a quien le horrorizaban los enfrentamientos.

Lo que Neji no sabía era que, lejos de no haber escuchado, Naruto se había enterado de toda la conversación. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar allí mismo, provocando una escena que sin duda haría que lo despidieran en el acto. Pero una vez en la cocina, lejos de las miradas de Hanabi y de aquel estirado, dio rienda suelta a su enfado, golpeando una de las mesas con la bandeja. El ruido hizo que alguno de los cocineros se lo quedara mirando, pero pronto se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a lo suyo. No era raro que algún camarero sacase la frustración en la cocina. Algunos clientes podían llegar a ser verdaderamente un infierno.

Aquel jodido niño de papá había insultado a Hinata, estaba seguro de ello. No sabía como, pero algo le decía que era así. Si no estuviera temeroso de perder su puesto de trabajo le cantaría las cuarenta encantado o, tal vez, le estamparía el puño en la cara. Nadie tenía permiso para hablar de su Hinata, no en su presencia, al menos.

―¿Estás bien?―Pestañeó y miró para Chōji; esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada.

―Sí, todo perfecto. Un cliente tocapelotas, ya sabes. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Chōji suspiró.

―Ánimo―le dijo―. No dejes que te afecte.

―Tranquilo, sé tratar con los idiotas. ―El resto de su turno transcurrió más o menos tranquilo. Aquel niño rico no volvió a mencionar nada sobre su novia y él casi que lo lamentó, pero se dijo que era lo mejor. Había sido un comentario desafortunado, sin duda, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo afectara.

Él conocía a Hinata, era la persona más buena, tierna y amable que conocía. Si no fuera así, él no se hubiera enamorado como un loco de ella. Punto final.

Acabó a su hora y, aliviado y con una sonrisa, fue a cambiarse para salir. Había conseguido una buena cantidad en propinas aquella noche. La próxima vez que pudiera salir a cenar con Hinata la invitaría a un buen restaurante, había ahorrado lo suficiente para ello.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y, tras despedirse de sus compañeros, salió. El aire frío le resultó placentero, en comparación con el calor sofocante del interior del restaurante. Anduvo por el callejón de atrás hasta llegar a la avenida principal, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Hanabi, apoyada contra uno de esos lujosos coches de último modelo.

―¡Naruto!―Ella sonrió al verlo, apartándose de un salto del vehículo.

―Hanabi…

―¡Te he estado esperando! ¿Quieres que te lleve?―Naruto parpadeó para acto seguido suspirar.

―Hanabi, te lo agradezco pero no es nece-

―¡Venga, por favor! ¡Seguro que estás agotado! ¡No me cuesta nada!

―¿Y tu amigo?

―Neji-nii-san ya se ha ido hace un rato. Cogió un taxi y me dejó a mí el coche. Y no es un amigo, es mi primo. ―Así que primo… anotó mentalmente esa información.

―Hanabi, está bien, de verdad. Iré andando. Está aquí al lado…

―¡Pero es más cómodo si te llevo!―Naruto suspiró una vez más. Parecía que Hanabi no se iba a dar por vencida.

―Está bien, pero solo hasta la esquina de mi calle.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que si sé donde vives entre a violarte por las noches?―Naruto hizo una mueca, no encontrándole la gracia a la broma.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se dejó caer en el asiento del mismo. Hanabi se puso al volante y arrancó, tras abrocharse ambos el cinturón de seguridad. El camino transcurrió en silencio, tan solo rato por los vanos intentos de Hanabi de entablar conversación.

―Aquí está bien―dijo Naruto, cuando vio que ya estaban llegando.

―Puedo seguir y dejarte en el portal.

―No, aquí está bien―reiteró Naruto. Resignada, Hanabi hizo caso y detuvo el vehículo a un lado de la acera, poniendo el intermitente―. Gracias.

―De nada. ―Lo vio bajar del coche, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la derrota una vez más.

¿Por qué era tan difícil acercarse al chico que le gustaba? Ningún otro le había resultado tan complicado como Naruto. Era como si el rubio tuviera puesto un escudo invisible que solo dejaba traspasar a muy contadas personas. Y al parecer ella no estaba entre ellas.

Pero no quería darse por vencida. Esperó unos minutos y luego arrancó de nuevo, haciendo rodar el coche lentamente, buscando a su amigo y compañero de clase. Dio con él unos cuantos metros más adelante y lo siguió a una prudente distancia. Lo vio meterse en uno de esos edificios consistentes en varios bloques de apartamentos.

Memorizó el número del portal y la calle, para luego sí, poner rumbo a su propio hogar.

* * *

―¡Ya estoy en casa!―Dejó las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y se descalzó, desprendiéndose al tiempo de su mochila.

―Bienvenido. ―Sonrió en cuanto los delgados brazos de Hinata lo abrazaron, correspondiendo en el acto y hundiendo el rostro en su suave mata de cabello negro azulado y lacio, aspirando con fuerza su aroma. Ahora que la tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, con su fragancia natural rodeándolo, se sintió infinitamente mejor, relajado, sintiendo como todas las preocupaciones se esfumaban de un plumazo―. La cena estará enseguida. ¿Quieres bañarte primero?

―Eso sería estupendo. ―Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó―. Oh, hoy he recibido bastantes propinas, están donde siempre. Guárdalas en el tarro. ―Hinata cogió su mochila, mientras lo veía irse por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de fuera hasta dar con el monedero en el que Naruto solía guardar esas monedas extra que recibía por su trabajo. Aunque Hinata insistía en que lo ingresara en el banco Naruto prefería ponerlo en un tarro, y de ahí iban cogiendo cuando hacía falta ir a hacer la compra o para alguna emergencia. Era una cantidad nada desdeñable y a Hinata le daba rabia que se desperdiciara en algo tan mundano, cuando ella misma podría hacer uso de su propio dinero para ello.

Pero su novio era terco, se recordó, metiéndose en la cocina con una sonrisa, y no le gustaba depender de nadie. Estaba empeñado en demostrarle en que ya era un hombre que podía perfectamente cuidar de sí mismo y cuidarla y, aunque Hinata no dudaba de eso, a Naruto le resultaba más fácil si sentía que era él el que ponía el dinero para el día a día.

Echó las monedas en el tarro, junto a las demás, observando como tintineaban al chocar unas con otras, sintiendo el pecho rebosante de amor y admiración hacia ese chico que le había robado el corazón.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos Naruto entró en la cocina, haciéndosele la boca agua ante el delicioso olor que salía de la misma.

―Eres una cocinera magnífica ¿te lo había dicho?―dijo, abrazándola por la espalda y recargando la barbilla en su hombro. Hinata soltó una risita, mientras terminaba de remover las verduras salteadas. Apagó el fuego y las echó en un cuenco. Recibió un beso de su novio antes de poder dirigirse a la mesa, ya puesta con todo lo necesario. Se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena.

―¿Qué tal tu día?―Hinata sonrió, sirviéndose un poco de arroz con verduras.

―Muy bien, la verdad. Los chicos se están esforzando mucho para los exámenes. Creo que todos conseguirán aprobar. ―Naruto sonrió.

―Eso es porque tú eres una gran profesora, _Hyūga-sensei_. ―Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer furiosamente mientras que Naruto seguía sonriendo.

―¡Naruto-kun!―protestó.

―¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad, eras mi profesora favorita. ―Hinata volvió a sonrojarse intensamente, como cada vez que él hacía referencia a la forma tan poco ortodoxa en la que había iniciado su relación―. ¿Sabes?―dijo Naruto, tan unos minutos de silencio. Hinata lo miró―. Hoy vino Hanabi a comer al restaurante… ―Hinata tensó todos los músculos de su espalda, poniéndose recta como una tabla―. Creo que tenías razón… puede que le guste… ―Hinata no dijo nada, porque ella ya lo sabía, la misma Hanabi se lo había dicho cuando hablaron por teléfono la última vez.

_¡Es tan guapo, nee-sama! ¡Es alto, rubio, de ojos azules y piel bronceada, se le da genial el baloncesto y también es inteligente! ¡Si es que lo tiene todo! Porque también es dulce, tierno, amable, divertido, caballeroso… ¡Te juro por Dios que no se me escapará! ¡Me gusta demasiado!_

―¿Hinata?―Parpadeó, saliendo de sus recuerdos. Se apresuró a llevarse un bocado de arroz a la boca.

―Y-ya veo… ―Naruto suspiró. Dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y se inclinó, para cogerle las manos, que le había empezado a temblar. Se las apretó con cariño, atravesándola con su mirada azulada.

―No tienes de qué preocuparte, lo sabes ¿no? Es a ti a quién amo, de quién estoy enamorado'ttebayo. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Naruto se dijo que no era el momento para decirle que también había conocido a su primo. Suspirando nuevamente se levantó, se puso al lado de su silla y tiró de ella suavemente, hasta tenerla encerrada entre sus brazos, firmemente apretada contra su pecho―. Te amo―le dijo―, te amo―le repitió, tomándole el rostro entre las manos para que lo mirara―. Te amo, Hinata, a ti y solo a ti.

―Naruto-kun… ―Se impulsó para besarlo, sin poder esperar más, con algunas lágrimas desprendiéndose de sus ojos. A veces le parecía que el maduro de la relación era él y no ella, quien se comportaba como una niña insegura cada vez que una chica más joven y más guapa se acercaba a su novio con claras intenciones de conquistarlo.

Se separaron solo para volver a besarse de nuevo, acuciados ahora por la necesidad. Se olvidaron de la cena, de los cacharros sucios y del exterior. Nada importaba, se dijo Hinata cuando ya estaban en la habitación, sobre la cama que compartían, con él bajo ella disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

Nada importaba salvo el aquí y el ahora, y lo disfrutaría hasta que el destino decidiera que ya era suficiente.

* * *

Hanabi detuvo el coche justo delante del portal por el que Naruto había desaparecido el día anterior. Pocas veces lo hacía, pero hoy le había pedido permiso a su padre y posteriormente a Neji para coger el coche, con la excusa de que tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca a estudiar y de que así le resultaría más cómodo volver a casa sin necesidad de depender de nadie.

Claro que su verdadera intención era otra bien distinta. Tenía planeado ir a buscar a Naruto de sorpresa, y no iba a admitir un no por respuesta. Podía ser realmente cabezota cuando quería algo. Rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario, no cuando eras una Hyūga.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventana, dando toquecitos impacientes con la yema de los dedos sobre el volante, esperando a que el chico de sus sueños apareciera. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Divisó su corta cabellera dorada aun en la distancia. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado. Bajó la ventanilla y se acercó al hueco, abriendo la boca dispuesta a llamarlo.

Cuando sus ojos perlados se toparon con una escena que, desde luego, no esperaba ver ni en un millón de años.

Naruto, el chico que le gustaba, caminaba por la calle sonriente, hablando con otra persona a la que, según veía Hanabi, le tenía la mano cogida, con sus dedos entrelazados. Llegaron a un vehículo que a la castaña se le hizo sospechosamente familiar, y cuando se estaba preguntando dónde lo había visto antes, Naruto se apartó para rodear ese coche que tanto le sonaba y entrar en él, no sin antes inclinarse para besar, claramente en la boca, a su acompañante, demorándose unos minutos de más.

Cuando al fin pudo divisar a la desconocida chica, a Hanabi le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se echó hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta de su propio vehículo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―No puede ser―susurró, incrédula, viendo como la persona a la que el objeto de sus anhelos había abrazado y besado se peinaba una larga cabellera negro azulada para acto seguido entrar en el coche―. No puede ser―volvió a susurrar, viniéndole ahora a la mente por qué aquel vehículo se le había hecho tan familiar.

Se mordió el labio inferior, viendo como automóvil y pasajeros se perdían en la lejanía. Se apresuró a ponerse ella misma en marcha, sabiendo adonde irían sin necesidad de averiguarlo.

Efectivamente, el coche paró delante del campus, y de él vio bajar a Naruto, así como lo vio volver a meter medio cuerpo dentro para despedirse de la persona que conducía con un beso.

Tragando saliva, Hanabi se bajó del vehículo y, con paso tembloroso, se acercó al coche sin que la conductora, segura de quien se trataba, no la viera, pero de forma que ella sí pudiera verla a ella.

Todo su mundo se vino abajo al confirmarse sus sospechas.

―Nee-sama… ―Se llevó una mano al pecho, jadeando, sin acertar a reaccionar ni siquiera cuando vio a su hermana mayor arrancar su propio coche para irse. Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces a la entrada de la universidad, donde un sonriente Naruto, apoyado contra una columna, simulaba estar escuchando a uno de sus compañeros de equipo que lo había interceptado, pero con sus ojos fijos en el camino por el que Hinata había desaparecido.

Aquello debía de ser una cruel broma del destino, pensó.

Una muy cruel broma.

* * *

El timbre del aula sonó, anunciando el final de la clase. Con una sonrisa, Hinata vio como sus alumnos recogían todo el material utilizado y limpiaban las mesas de laboratorio. Su ayudante, una chica llamada Moegi Takahashi, le llevó las fichas que todos habían cubierto durante el experimento de hoy.

―Muchas gracias, Takahashi-san. ―Ella le sonrió.

―De nada, Hyūga-sensei.

―¡Vamos, Moegi! ¡Que después hay cola!―La chica le lanzó una mala mirada a su amigo Konohamaru.

―Ve con Sarutobi-kun y Kumamoto-kun, yo termino de recoger. ―Dándole una sonrisa agradecida, la chica se despidió con una reverencia y fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Hinata no pudo evitar que la nostalgia la invadiera, recordando no hace mucho una estampa similar entre el que hoy era su novio y sus dos amigos en el instituto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Se volvió, empezando guardar las fichas en su carpeta y poniendo encima el cuaderno donde anotaba las observaciones y las notas de todos los alumnos, para no olvidarse de cogerlos cuando se fuera. Metió las fichas sobrantes en un cajón tras sujetarlas todas juntas con un clip y dejó las gafas protectoras en la caja junto a las demás, tapando esta y poniéndola en su sitio, en la estantería que había junto a la puerta. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia su mesa para coger la carpeta y el cuaderno, así como las llaves e ir ella también a comer, a la sala de profesores.

―Se te ve muy feliz, nee-sama. ―Hinata se volvió, desconcertada al ver allí, en el umbral de la puerta de su laboratorio, a su hermana pequeña. Parecía tener pinta de haber llorado y su corazón se estrujó.

―Hanabi, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en clase? Padre se enfadará como se entere… ―Hizo amago de acariciarle el rostro pero su hermana se apartó de ella como si quemara, situándose lo más lejos posible de su hermana mayor. Hinata dejó caer la mano, pestañeando, confusa por el comportamiento de su hermanita―. ¿Hanabi? ¿Qué…

―¡No me toques!―chilló la chica, al ver la mano de Hinata intentando sujetarla de la mano. Hinata abrió los ojos al oírla gritar de esa forma, como si estuviera desesperada, rota.

―Hanabi… ―llamó, ahora angustiada, preocupada. Su hermana pequeña era una chica fuerte, segura de sí misma, que no solía mostrar sus emociones aunque estas estuvieran a punto de ahogarla.

―¡No!―gritó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. ¡No vengas ahora a hacerte la hermana buena conmigo!―La señaló con un dedo tembloroso―. ¡Eres una traidora!

―¡Hanabi!―exclamó Hinata, sintiendo su corazón encogerse ante la ira y el desprecio que teñía la voz de la más joven―. No sé lo que ha pasado, ni lo que te he podido hacer para que te comportes así pero…

―¡¿Qué no lo sabes?! ¡¿No lo sabes, dices?! ¡MENTIROSA!―Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio como algunos alumnos rezagados se habían parado en seco en mitad del pasillo, mirando sorprendidos por las ventanitas al interior del laboratorio. Corrió hacia la puerta y, tras darles una sonrisa de disculpa y asegurarles que todo iba bien, que era una asunto personal, cerró con llave, para volver a centrarse en Hanabi.

―Hanabi…

―¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías porque te lo conté! ¡Te confié mis sentimientos, mi corazón y tú… t-tú… lo pisoteaste!―Hanabi estalló en un llanto inconsolable. A Hinata se le partió el alma al verla así, tan vulnerable.

―Hanabi… por favor… no sé de qué-

―¡Deja de hacerte ya la tonta!―Hanabi clavó sus ojos enrojecidos en ella―. ¡Te he visto! ¡A ti y a él!―Hinata se sintió como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaban en el corazón al oírla―. ¡Os vi! ¡Vi cómo te cogía la mano, como te abrazaba y como te besaba! ¡Vi cómo te miraba! ¡Cuando tú sabías lo mucho que a mí me gustaba, lo mucho que lo quiero! ¡No eres más que una puta traidora, hermana!―Hinata retrocedió con una mano en el pecho, jadeando, como si la hubiesen abofeteado.

―Hanabi… ―llamó, en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como sus propias lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, igual de perlados que los de su hermana pequeña.

Quiso ir hacia ella, quiso abrazarla, explicarle que eso no era así, que Naruto y ella se amaban…

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué!―chilló Hanabi, con el rostro manchado por gotas saladas―. ¡¿Fue porque querías demostrar que eras mejor que yo en algo?! ¡¿Fue porque me tienes envidia de que padre me prefiera a mí antes que a ti?!

―P-por supuesto que no… yo nunca… ―se le cortó la voz por culpa de un sollozo. Un mareo la asaltó y tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la mesa que tenía más cerca, con un remolino de sensaciones en su interior―. Hanabi, yo…

―¡Es menor que tú! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría ocurrir si la gente se entera?! ¡Arruinarás tu vida pero también la suya! ¡Eres… e-eres… una puta egoísta, eso es lo que eres!―Desde algún rincón de su mente su conciencia le quiso decir que aquella no era su hermana, que los que hablaban eran el dolor y la desesperación de no saberse correspondida por el chico que amaba, pero Hinata nunca había sido buena siendo racional en situaciones irracionales.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para ahogar así su propio llanto. Hanabi la miró, con todo el desprecio pintando su bonito rostro.

―Eres asquerosa, nee-sama. Te odio. ―Y se fue, dejando a una Hinata rota de dolor y de desesperanza.

* * *

Naruto metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, bullendo de felicidad como cada vez que regresaba al que, después de largos y dolorosos años, podía llamar hogar.

―¡Estoy en casa!―Dejó la mochila en el suelo y comenzó a descalzarse, extrañado de que su preciosa y tierna novia no fuera a recibirlo―. ¿Hina?―Anduvo hasta la cocina, encontrándola pulcra y perfectamente ordenada, sin rastros de una cena a medio hacer, como sería lo normal―. ¿Hinata?―Se asomó al baño, pero ella tampoco estaba allí. Fue de nuevo hacia la sala y la cocina, buscando algún rastro de ella, pero nada.

Tal vez había salido con Temari, sí, seguro que era eso. Dirigió sus pasos entonces hasta la nevera, buscando alguna nota escrita con su bonita y elegante caligrafía que le indicara adonde había ido, como era su costumbre cada vez que algo le surgía y no podía estar en casa a la hora a la que él solía llegar, algo que hacía desde que se habían mudado juntos.

Pero tampoco había nada en la puerta de la nevera, nada en absoluto.

Un mal presentimiento asaltó a Naruto en ese momento y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, el primer sitio que se le ocurrió revisar. Descorrió las cortinas de la ducha y sus orbes azules se abrieron como platos al descubrir que su champú y su esponja no estaban.

―No puede ser―susurró. Abrió bruscamente los cajones, solo para encontrarse que el secador que ella siempre usaba tampoco estaba en su sitio, así como también faltaban su cepillo de dientes, su cepillo para el pelo, sus gomas y sus cremas para el cuerpo, y su escaso maquillaje―. No, no puede ser. ―Atravesó el pasillo a todo correr hasta la habitación, tropezándose con el marco de la puerta y soltando una maldición por culpa del latigazo de dolor en el hombro; lo ignoró y se precipitó sobre el armario, abriéndolo de par en par.

Se le cortó la respiración y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho al ver que no había ni rastro de su ropa. Nada. Ni siquiera un mísero cinturón.

―No… ―Se tomó el pelo con las manos, tirando de los cortos mechones, cabizbajo―. ¡No, mierda, no! ¡No puedes haberme hecho esto, Hinata!―Sacó el móvil de sus pantalones y, con dedos temblorosos, marcó su número. Le dio apagado o fuera de cobertura. Con un grito de dolor lanzó el aparato contra la pared, descomponiéndose este al ir a dar contra el suelo.

Empezó a buscar por todas partes, tenía que haber algo, una nota, una pista… algo que le dijera el por qué Hinata había decidido coger todas sus cosas e irse, el por qué lo había abandonado.

Pero no encontró nada.

Roto de dolor se dejó caer sobre la cama, temblando como un niño; enterró el rostro entre sus brazos con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva, importándole un comino importunar a los vecinos con sus audibles gritos de desesperación.

―No… no… no… Hinata… ¿por qué? No… no… no… ―No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ahí, sumido en su propia agonía. No fue hasta que tuvo que limpiarse el rostro por causa de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista que notó que ella sí había dejado algo, y ese algo le había rozado la punta de la nariz.

Se quedó mirando para su muñeca, estupefacto, durante varios segundos.

La pulsera, la pulsera que había pertenecido a su madre y que ella le había dejado como recuerdo tras la primera noche que habían estado juntos, la noche en la que se habían conocido.

Cerró los ojos, obligándose a respirar hondo y a calmarse, buscando pensar con la cabeza fría. Hinata no se habría ido así como así, no lo habría abandonado a su suerte, dejándolo solo. No lo habría hecho, no, por nada del mundo.

Porque Hinata le amaba, de la misma forma en que él la amaba a ella. Era más que evidente que lo hacía, y no solo porque ella se lo hubiera dicho muchas veces, sino por la forma tan especial en que ella siempre lo observaba, por la forma tan suya que tenía de sonreírle, con esa sonrisa que sabía guardaba especialmente para él.

Con paso tembloroso pero sintiendo la determinación crecer en su pecho, se agachó para recoger el móvil descompuesto y, tras recolocar todo en su sitio, le dio la vuelta y lo encendió, obviando que el cristal de la pantalla había estallado, seguramente al dar contra el suelo.

Apretó los dientes con impaciencia, esperando a que el dichoso aparatito quisiera arrancar. Metió el pin en cuanto le dejó y, tras adquirir varias rayitas de cobertura, llamó a Sasuke.

―Teme, necesito tu ayuda. ―Porque no dejaría que Hinata se le escapara. Así tuviera que luchar contra viento y marea, contra gigantes invisibles o contra molinos de viento, la recuperaría, no pararía hasta tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

Porque Naruto Uzumaki ya no era nada sin Hinata Hyūga.

**Fin Acto VII**

* * *

**Ayyyy, pero qué bien que ya pasamos la mitad de la historia xDDD. Perdón de nuevo por tardarme y por no haber contestado aún los reviews. Dadme... tres horas, más o menos (tengo varias cosas por hacer antes u.u).**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	8. Acto VIII

**¡YAHOI! Pues un viernes más por aquí, actualizando. Y con la semana santa a la vuelta de la esquina xDDD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Acto VIII**

**Del intento de reconciliación**

* * *

―Me alegro de que hayas recapacitado. ―Las manos le empezaron a temblar y las escondió por debajo de la mesa, retorciéndolas mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que también le temblase.

No contestó, sabía que su padre no esperaba una contestación, que solo había hablado para recalcar un hecho, nada más. Una de las doncellas le trajo café y ella se lo agradeció en un murmullo apenas audible, para acto seguido comenzar a desayunar, en completo silencio.

―Buenos días. ―El corazón se le paró y levantó la cabeza, solo para ver como los ojos de su hermana menor la fulminaban con la mirada. Hinata no pudo menos que sentirse la peor persona del mundo al percatarse de la rojez y las ojeras que rodeaban sus párpados, evidenciando así que había estado llorando.

―Hanabi… ―Pero su hermanita la ignoró, cogiendo una tostada para untarla. Hinata apretó los labios y bajó la vista a su taza de café.

―Hinata. ―Levantó la vista de nuevo, esta vez a su padre―. En cuanto termines nos iremos. Tienes mucho con lo que ponerte al día.

―Sí, padre―musitó, sin ganas.

―Y recuerda que hoy tenemos la cena del círculo de empresarios. Espero que estés a la altura. Lo mismo va para ti, Hanabi. Vosotras dos algún día dirigiréis la compañía junto con Neji. No me decepcionéis. ―Aquellas duras palabras, Hinata lo sabía, iban dirigidas casi exclusivamente a ella, pero no protestó. No tendría caso hacerlo. Había tomado una decisión y no podía arrepentirse.

Una dolorosa decisión, le recordó su agónico corazón. Las lágrimas quisieron hacer acto de presencia en su rostro pero se apresuró a llevarse una servilleta a la cara, simulando limpiarse algún resto de café o de mermelada. No podía derrumbarse, no ahora.

Las cosas estarían mejor así. Naruto seguiría con su vida, era un chico joven, fuerte y optimista. La odiaría durante un tiempo pero acabaría superándolo, encontraría a otra persona a la que amar, de la que se enamoraría y con la que se casaría para formar una familia, una chica de su edad, que tuviera los mismos intereses que él…

Tragó saliva, restregándose los ojos nuevamente con la servilleta, tratando de esconder su dolor. Un par de sillas más allá Hanabi se dio cuenta de que su hermana mayor parecía estar a punto de quebrarse, pero ignoró la punzada de culpabilidad que la asaltó.

Se lo merecía. Ella había confiado en Hinata, le había contado sus más profundos sentimientos y ella había tenido el descaro de mentirle, de ocultar información y de aprovecharse de alguien tan noble como Naruto.

―Me voy. ―Se levantó bruscamente, cogió sus cosas y salió de la casa, rumbo a la universidad. El chófer la dejó justo en la entrada y se dirigió a su clase, todavía con los remordimientos queriendo hacerse dueños de su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, ceñuda, negándose a permitirlo. Era una Hyūga, orgullosa y fuerte, no dejaría que algo que sabía era lo correcto la martirizara.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días, Shion. ―Su mejor amiga se dejó caer a su lado.

―No tienes buena cara… ¿problemas en casa?―Hanabi torció los labios. Shion había sido la única persona a la que le había contado lo que había ocurrido. Pero la rubia, lejos de comprenderla y compadecerla, la había censurado, diciéndole que había sido una estúpida por actuar guiada por un impulso.

―Te odiará como se entere―le había dicho, refiriéndose a Naruto. Hanabi la había mirado, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ella…

―Lo hacía feliz. Siempre venía la mar de contento a la uni, radiante y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora parece un zombi, un alma en pena. ―Hanabi había desviado la vista.

―No exageres… ―Y Shion se había limitado a suspirar, dándola por imposible.

Sintió un codazo en las costillas y levantó la vista, volviendo al presente. Su amiga le señaló para la entrada de la clase, donde un cansado y abatido Naruto entraba, arrastrando los pies, con los hombros y la cabeza gachos, una expresión de total desolación en su rostro, con los ojos rojos y unas ojeras oscuras, bien marcadas en su bronceado rostro. Parecía haber adelgazado porque la camiseta y el pantalón que llevaba le quedaban algo flojos.

―Me pregunto cuánto llevará sin comer bien… ―Hanabi frunció el ceño. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Naruto lo superaría, estaba segura de que lo de su hermana tarde o temprano se le pasaría. Después de todo, no podía ser más que un encaprichamiento, un enamoramiento pasajero de un chico joven por una mujer mayor, algo que pasaba con frecuencia.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y se levantó, agitando el brazo para llamar la atención del rubio.

―¡Naruto, hey! ¡Aquí!―Él la miró. Durante un segundo, Hanabi vio como sus ojos se abrían y se la quedaba mirando, fijamente, como si tuviera que esforzarse en reconocerla. Cuando él al fin reaccionó desvió la vista, sin contestarle, y se arrastró como alma en pena hasta uno de los asientos delanteros, dejándose caer sobre la silla como un fardo.

Hanabi borró su sonrisa y bajó el brazo, lentamente.

―No quiere saber nada de ti. ―Hanabi se sentó de nuevo, mirando para Shion.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―Los ojos violetas de Shion se clavaron en ella durante unos segundos para luego mirar la espalda de Naruto, unas cuantas filas más adelante.

―Naruto no es idiota, Hanabi. Seguramente sospeche que tú tengas la culpa de que su novia lo haya abandonado.

―No eran novios―se apresuró a decir ella. Shion bufó.

―Vivían juntos, probablemente también dormían juntos y se acostaban juntos… oh, sí, nena, no niegues lo evidente―dijo al ver la mueca de repulsión que cruzaba el hermoso rostro de la castaña―. Eran novios, pareja formal que compartía una vida desde hacía sabe Dios cuánto tiempo. ―Volvió de nuevo la vista a su amiga―. No te perdonará fácilmente, no si finalmente sabe que has sido tú la que ha hecho que ahora tenga que pasar por un infierno.

―Exageras―murmuró.

Shion bufó de nuevo.

―Hanabi, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, pero deja de ser tan cabezota. Si Naruto no amase a tu hermana no parecería a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Está enamorado de ella, hasta el tuétano. Allá tú con las consecuencias si no quieres escucharme. Además, te le pareces demasiado, ¿no crees que sería asqueroso que te aprovecharas de eso? No me mires así, sé que lo has pensado. No todos los fines justifican los medios, Hanabi. Tenlo claro. ―Iba a replicar cuando el profesor de turno entró en el aula, dando así inicio a la clase.

Se mordió el labio inferior, observando para la doblada espalda del Uzumaki, con los remordimientos luchando una vez más por salir a la superficie y reconcomerla.

* * *

―Dobe. ―Gimió, revolviéndose entre las revueltas sábanas de la cama, abrazando con más fuerza la almohada sobre la que ella solía reposar su cabeza mientras dormía, cuando no lo usaba a él para apoyarse. La tela aún conservaba rastros de su olor, por eso se había negado a lavar las sábanas y la colcha, porque era lo único que le quedaba que le aseguraba que todo lo vivido con Hinata había sido real y no un producto de su imaginación―. Dobe.

―Déjame―murmuró, con voz ronca, sintiendo la lengua pesada y la boca pastosa. Escuchó un bufido y sintió como le arrancaban las mantas. Un tintineo le dijo que alguna de las tantas botellas de alcohol que había consumido se había caído al suelo.

―O te levantas tú o te levanto yo. Elige. ―Gruñó y abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista. Las sienes empezaron a palpitarle y cuando al fin distinguió la cara de su mejor amigo a los pies de la cama bufó, volviendo a dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

―Vete a la mierda, te-

―Tú lo has querido. ―Naruto chilló cuando Sasuke lo atrapó de los tobillos y tiró de él hasta arrancarlo de la cama, lanzándolo al suelo. Naruto estaba tan debilitado por la falta de comida y la mona de la borrachera que se había cogido la noche anterior (como todas las noches desde que ella lo abandonó) que no tuvo opción a protestar, soltando un gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo cayó contra el duro suelo de madera. Fulminó al Uchiha con la mirada; hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incorporarse. A duras penas pudo reunir fuerzas para sentarse y apoyarse contra el borde de la cama, con las piernas y los brazos estirados, como un muñeco sin vida.

A Sasuke se le retorcieron las entrañas al ver al que consideraba su hermano como un muerto en vida. Maldijo a Hanabi Hyūga en su mente una vez más, porque estaba cien por cien seguro de que esto había sido cosa suya.

Hinata amaba al tarado de su mejor amigo, no lo habría dejado así como así, de un día para otro y de la forma tan cobarde en que lo hizo, sin decirle nada y sin darle explicación alguna. No era propio de la dulce chica que adoraba y veneraba a Naruto de la misma forma en que él besaba el suelo que ella pisaba.

Suspiró y se agachó al lado del rubio, apretándole el hombro en señal de comprensión y apoyo.

―Ve a darte una ducha, yo intentaré arreglar este desastre. ―Naruto clavó sus ojos azules, apagados, sin ese brillo travieso que lo caracterizaba, en el Uchiha. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa amarga.

―No puedes arreglarlo―dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. Se sentía tan cansado… ―. Nadie puede. ―Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―Suficiente. ―Lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, prácticamente obligándolo a levantarse y a caminar a trompicones hasta el cuarto de baño―. Métete en la ducha o te juro que te meto yo. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

―Sasuke…

―Luego hablo contigo. Primero, adecéntate. Que pareces un puto muerto, joder. ―Y le cerró la puerta en las narices, no dándole tiempo a replicar.

Se quedó unos minutos fuera del baño, parado en el pasillo, escuchando. No se movió hasta que oyó el agua de la ducha correr. Cerró los ojos, aliviado, y volvió a la habitación donde su mejor amigo solía pasarse el tiempo encerrado, emborrachándose y compadeciéndose de sí mismo, llorando la pérdida del amor de su vida.

―Jodidas mujeres celosas―masculló, haciendo bola con las sábanas para echarlas a lavar. Cogió las almohadas y también las despojó de las telas. Probablemente su amigo le chillaría, pero lo hacía por su propio bien.

Metió en una bolsa de basura las botellas vacías de alcohol y la puso en la entrada, para bajarla luego. Abrió las ventanas de toda la casa para ventilar y luego se afanó en la cocina, para lavar los escasos cacharros sucios que había en el fregadero. También preparó un par de esos envases de ramen instantáneo que tanto gustaban a su amigo, para obligarlo a comérselos. Esos asquerosos fideos eran mejor que nada, y dudaba de que Naruto hubiese ido a hacer la compra.

Cuando dejó de escuchar el agua en el baño fue hacia el mismo. Naruto salió, con el corto cabello rubio húmedo y totalmente desnudo. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, observándolo, importándole muy poco su estado de desnudez. Apretó sus brazos al percatarse de la marcada delgadez en su amigo. No es que hubiese sido nunca antes rollizo o gordito, pero ahora parecía mucho más flaco.

Con un suspiro de resignación Naruto fue hacia su habitación, quedando momentáneamente parado en el umbral, como si le doliera terriblemente el tener siquiera que dar un paso dentro de esa estancia en la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida.

Sasuke vio con alivio como al fin entraba y se dirigía al armario, sacando ropa limpia. Tan solo unos viejos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta descolorida, pero era mejor que nada. Al menos eran prendas limpias.

Luego lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde el Uzumaki hizo una mueca al ver los dos envases de ramen, humeantes y ya listos para tomar.

―Sasuke…

―Come. ―Empujó la comida hacia él y, con los hombros hundidos por la resignación, cogió los palillos y empezó a sorber, lentamente, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo. Sasuke esperó a que terminara al menos la mitad del primer envase y luego se recostó en su silla, con un suspiro―. Traigo noticias… ―Naruto levantó la cabeza, mirándolo, esperanzado―. Hoy hay una cena, en el círculo de empresarios. No te garantizo que ella vaya a estar pero… si conozco en algo a Hiashi Hyūga… ―Naruto sintió el corazón martillearle en las sienes, pero esta vez no era por la resaca.

―¿Crees… crees que ella… irá?

―Probablemente. ―Naruto tragó saliva.

―Y… ¿crees… crees que yo podría…

―Estarás allí, pero no como invitado, no he podido colarte entre los asistentes, pero… ―Suspiró de nuevo―. Mi padre es el que organiza este año el evento, y lo he convencido para que contrate los servicios de cáterin del restaurante de los Akimichi. ―Naruto contuvo la respiración―. Irás, como camarero, Chōji me ha dicho que se asegurará de que te llamen para ello, aunque sea a última hora… ―Tuvo que respirar hondo―. Sé que no es la situación ideal…

―No―lo cortó Naruto. Una ancha sonrisa iluminaba su bronceado rostro―. Es perfecto. Gracias, teme. De verdad. ―Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, felicitándose por haber podido hacer que su mejor amigo sonriera de nuevo.

―De nada. Ahora no la cagues. ―Naruto hundió los palillos en su ramen, ahora sí, con ganas de comer.

Al fin, era lo que había estado esperando. Al fin podría ver a Hinata y preguntarle, estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle prometer que volvería con él y que nunca, nunca jamás en la vida le volvería hacer una cosa así.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, apretando el objeto que últimamente lo acompañaba a todas partes, con fuerza, sintiendo sus esperanzas renovarse.

―_Espérame, Hinata_―se dijo―. _Juro que te recuperaré_.

* * *

Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Su atuendo era el adecuado, eso no lo negaba, pero no se sentía bien llevándolo. Los vestidos caros y las joyas exclusivas habían dejado de tener hueco en su guardarropa desde hacía mucho, y tener que volver a ponérselas apenas un par de semanas después de tener que haberle roto el corazón al chico al que amaba no le daba ningún consuelo, sino todo lo contrario.

―Hinata. ―Respingó al oír la voz de su primo Neji al otro lado de la puerta. Respirando hondo para tomar valor, agarró su bolso y salió―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Estoy bien―mintió, forzando una sonrisa. Neji alzó las cejas pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Su prima parecía estar de todo menos bien. Seguramente tenía que ver con la fría y cortante actitud de su hermana menor hacia ella. En toda su vida era la primera vez que veía a las dos hermanas pelearse. Hinata adoraba a Hanabi y Hanabi adoraba a Hinata. Tenía que haber alguna poderosa razón para que ahora Hanabi la mirase con tanto rencor y se negase a dirigirle la palabra.

―¿Seguro? Puedo convencer a mi tío de que-

―No―lo cortó Hinata. Se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo de nuevo―. Estoy bien, Neji-nii-san. De verdad. Vámonos. ―La miró un par de segundos más fijamente y luego asintió. Se apartó de la puerta y le ofreció su brazo. Hinata se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas y ambos recorrieron el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, donde Hiashi y Hanabi ya los esperaban.

―Bien. ―Comentó Hiashi, dando una mirada evaluadora al aspecto de su hija mayor. Sonrió, satisfecho, y se acercó a ella. Neji se apartó discretamente y dejó que fuera el padre de Hinata el que tomara su lugar―. Estás muy guapa, hija. ―Hinata intentó sonreír. Su padre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por halagarla, y sabía que lo hacía de verdad, que no eran solo palabras vacías.

―Gracias―contestó, con voz débil. Miró un segundo para Hanabi, pero esta le rehuyó la mirada, con los labios y los puños apretados. Sintió la tristeza invadirla una vez más, pero se guardó esos negativos sentimientos para más tarde. Ahora tenía un importante evento al que acudir.

La cena del círculo de empresarios sería en la morada de estilo occidental de los Uchiha que estos poseían a las afueras de la ciudad. Un mayordomo impecablemente vestido los recibió y los hizo pasar al jardín, donde los invitados disfrutaban de un aperitivo previo a la cena.

Neji y Hiashi se mezclaron a la perfección, arrastrando a ambas hermanas con ellos, presentándolas y obligándolas a entablar amenas conversaciones, la mayoría de las veces con las demás mujeres que allí se encontraban.

―He oído que dentro de poco va a retomar su puesto en la empresa familiar. ―Hinata sonrió forzadamente a su interlocutora, una espigada mujer de gesto severo―. Espero que no se lo tome muy en serio, querida, o pronto perderá la oportunidad de encontrar marido.

―¿Es cierto que ha ido a visitarla el joven heredero de los Ōtsutsuki? ¡Qué envidia!―Hinata tuvo que agarrar una copa de champán de una bandeja que un camarero portaba para darle un trago y ver si así el alcohol la ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Los rumores volaban, al parecer. Sí, era cierto que Toneri Ōtsutusuki había ido a visitarla un par de veces, con el pretexto de tratar asuntos de negocios con su primo o con su padre, aunque todos sabían que sus intenciones habían sido verla a ella.

―¡Oh, Dios, mío! ¡Ahí viene!―Hinata se dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, vio a Toneri caminar hacia ella, con su porte elegante y una sonrisa amable en sus finos labios―. Es guapísimo…

―Agárrame que creo que voy a desmayarme… ―Las risitas flojas le chirriaron en los oídos, pero consiguió mantener la compostura de alguna manera y forzar la enésima sonrisa de la noche.

―Hinata. ―Dejó que tomara su mano para besársela como todo un caballero.

―Toneri. ―La retiró enseguida, reprimiendo el impulso de limpiársela en la falda de su vestido de cóctel.

―Me alegra verte.

―Gracias. ―No le dijo "yo también" porque sabía que eso daría lugar a malinterpretaciones, y lo que menos quería era que la gente empezara a pensar que ellos dos mantenían algún tipo de relación íntima.

―¿Has probado ya los canapés?

―Aún no he tenido el placer.

―Permíteme. ―Buscó con la mirada e hizo un elegante gesto con la mano para llamar a un camarero. Hinata miró para su copa, buscando una manera educada, rápida e indolora de salir de aquella situación tan incómoda.

―Gracias. ―La voz de Toneri sonó amable cuando agradeció al camarero.

―De nada. ―Fue como un latigazo.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con la más absoluta sorpresa, su corazón golpeando fuertemente su esternón. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incrédula. Empezó a temblar y temió desmayarse.

No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. No, no podía ser, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, solo eso…

―¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?―Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a creer en sus sentidos porque seguramente estos la estaban traicionando. Anhelaba tanto verlo, escucharlo, olerlo que ya estaba viendo visiones.

―Di-discúlpenme… ―Prácticamente echó a correr hacia la casa, necesitando encontrar un lugar para esconderse, y seguramente uno de los tantos cuartos de baño sería una buena opción.

Se metió en el primero que encontró, cerrando y echando el pestillo a la puerta. Luego se dejó caer contra la misma, temblando.

―No lo es―se dijo en voz alta, tratando de tranquilizarse―. Estás agotada y triste, solo eso… ―Un nudo le apretó el estómago. Triste era una palabra demasiado vana para definir como se sentía.

Estaba devastada, rota, estropeada. Y dudaba que algún pudiera volver a sentirse completa y a pleno rendimiento. No sin él, que era al tiempo sus alas y el viento que las impulsaba.

Fue hacia el espejo, viendo que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos ya le habían corrido el maquillaje. Se las apañó lo mejor pudo para componer de nuevo su apariencia y, una vez creyó que su aspecto era al menos aceptable descorrió el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, solo para toparse en el pasillo con una alta figura masculina.,

Una alta, rubia, bronceada, figura masculina.

Rio, de forma histérica, haciendo que los ojos azules del producto de su imaginación la mirasen con el ceño fruncido y el desconcierto pintado en su rostro.

―Bien, Hinata, definitivamente te has vuelto loca―murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Hinata… ―Cerró los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa. Hasta el sonido de su voz lo recordaba a la perfección. Qué ilusión tan bien hecha… ―. Hina… ―Sintió su presencia más cerca, el olor de su colonia masculina, esa que ella le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, la envolvió, llevándola de nuevo a ese pequeño apartamento en el que había sido más feliz que en toda su vida.

La ilusión la envolvió entre sus brazos, delicadamente, apretándola con fuerza, tal y como él solía hacer. Se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, diciéndose que no tenía nada de malo fantasear. Seguramente estaría desmayada dentro del cuarto de baño o algo así, pero ya no le importaba. Ese sueño estaba siendo maravilloso.

―Hina… ―Sintió los labios de su visión onírica posarse en los suyos, intentando ser suave y cariñoso, pero pronto el beso se volvió exigente, demandando una respuesta más que apasionada por su parte. Ella no se lo negó, envolviendo los brazos en su cuello, enredando los dedos en su corto cabello dorado, desordenándolo y dejándoselo tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Notó las manos de su sueño deslizarse por su espalda hasta sus muslos, donde hizo fuerza para impulsarla y levantarla del suelo. Ella enredó las piernas en la delgada cintura mientras ambos se devoraban la boca, sus lenguas luchando encarnizadamente por sentir al otro.

Dios… hasta su sabor era el mismo en su imaginación. Gimió, todavía con los ojos cerrados, cuando los labios de su ilusión pasaron de su boca a su cuello, mordiéndolo con tal fuerza que un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta.

―_Los sueños no deberían doler tanto…_ ―Abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para verse empotrada contra la pared, con un fuerte cuerpo claramente masculino presionando el suyo. Asustada, clavó los dedos en los hombros del desconocido, tirando de su chaleco para apartarlo. ¿Qué estaba…

Todo se derrumbó cuando dos orbes azules la miraron. Hinata se paralizó.

―Hina…

―No… ―Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Él dejó de presionar sus caderas para subir las manos hasta su cintura, despacio, en una lenta caricia que los hizo estremecer. La posó con cuidado en el suelo, pero no se apartó. Temía que ella saliera corriendo si lo hacía.

―Hina…

―¡No!―chilló, siendo presa nuevamente de la histeria―. ¡No estás aquí! ¡No eres real! ¡No lo eres! No… ―Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, en un llanto desesperado pero silencioso, guardándose todo su dolor para ella, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía semanas.

Naruto se sintió el imbécil más grande del universo al verla llorar de forma tan desgarradora. Su intención al seguirla había sido hablar con ella, nada más, pero sus ganas por volver a sentirla, por besarla, por corroborar que ella siguiera siendo suya habían podido con él.

No había sido lo más inteligente, lo admitía, pero los celos lo habían carcomido cuando había visto a ese idiota con cara de muñeco acercarse a ella tal y como él deseaba, como tomaba su pálida y pequeña mano y se la besaba, en un contacto tan íntimo que tuvo unas ganas locas de mandar todo a la mierda y liarse a golpes con ese niño rico de papá.

La abrazó una vez más fuertemente, contra él, ahogándola contra su pecho. Hinata negaba, una y otra vez, diciendo entre balbuceos que aquello no era real, que no podía serlo, que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

―Soy real, Hinata―le dijo al cabo de unos minutos de dejarla desahogarse a gusto. Ella volvió a negar―. Lo soy, soy real ¡estoy aquí, maldita sea! ¡He venido por ti!―La tomó por los hombros, separándola bruscamente de sí para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Hinata levantó su llorosa mirada a él, topándose con el brillo azulado de sus orbes.

―Soy yo, nena… de verdad. ―Hinata se sintió morir cuando su mano acarició su cabello y su rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas. Había tanto cariño, tanta desesperación y tanto dolor en ese simple gesto que algo hizo _click_ en su cerebro, obligándola a enfrentarse a la realidad.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun?―Él sonrió, ampliamente, feliz de que al fin lo hubiera reconocido como algo real y no un producto salido de sus fantasías―. ¿D-de verdad… e-eres tú?―tartamudeó, aún incrédula. Él se inclinó hacia ella, enmarcando su ovalado rostro de porcelana entre sus grandes y ásperas manos. El calor de su toque envió una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su columna vertebral, espabilándola del todo. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez ya no de tristeza.

―Soy yo, nena. Estoy aquí'dattebayo. ―Hinata no pudo aguantar más. Se lanzó contra su pecho, envolviendo los brazos en su cintura y dejando salir al fin todo el dolor que la había ahogado las últimas semanas.

Naruto se limitó a estrecharla con fuerza contra él, acariciando su espalda y rozando sus negros cabellos con sus labios con infinita ternura, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

Cuando Hinata al fin logró calmarse se separó un poco de él, sin soltarlo, aferrándose a sus ropas como si él pudiera salir corriendo de allí en cualquier momento, huyendo de ella para no mirar atrás.

―¿Qué… qué haces a-

―Vine a buscarte. Es obvio. ―Abrió los ojos como platos ante la seguridad y la ferocidad que destilaban sus palabas.

―T-tú… ¿n-no me odias?―Naruto suspiró, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, sintiendo la dicha recorrerlo por poder volver a sentir la sedosidad de su melena negro azulada entre sus manos. Adoraba cada milímetro de ella. Toda ella.

―Admito que al principio, cuando llegué a casa y vi que te habías largado sin más me embargó la ira, pensé que tal vez te habías cansado de mí o que te habías dado cuenta de que yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte―Hinata abrió la boca para rebatir tales acusaciones, pero Naruto le puso un dedo en sus labios, acallándola y pidiéndole continuar―… pero luego me dije que estaba siendo un idiota, que tú nunca me harías algo así, no por propia voluntad al menos, porque sé que me amas, tanto como yo a ti. ―Aquella verdad hizo a Hinata temblar, porque era cierto, tan cierto como el insoportable dolor que había sentido los últimos días, separada del hombre de su vida―. Así que me propuse venir a buscarte. ―Acarició sus pálidas mejillas con sus pulgares, traspasándola con sus ojos azules. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad que esa mirada desprendía, y Naruto tuvo que reprimir el impulso de inclinarse para volver a tomar su boca y devorarla entera, tal y como había hecho antes. Primero tenían que aclarar ciertos asuntos―. Vuelve conmigo, Hina. ―Ella sintió una daga incrustarse dolorosamente en su pecho.

Sollozó; Naruto se inclinó y limpió la gota salada que resbalaba por su pómulo con sus labios.

―No puedo… ―El rubio suspiró, todavía con su boca pegada a su suave y pálida piel. El cálido aliento masculino envió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme a pesar de que sus piernas parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina.

―Me amas, ¿no es así?

―Te amo―corroboró ella, casi sin pensarlo. Naruto asintió, como dando más valor a su afirmación.

―Entonces… ¿qué es lo que ocurre'ttebayo? ¿He hecho algo malo?―Hinata negó―. ¿Tu padre ha descubierto lo nuestro?―Volvió a negar―. ¿Temari te ha dicho algo? ¿Kiba ha vuelto a molestarte? ¿Alguien te ha chantajeado o alguno está en peligro de muerte… ―Una risita escapó de la garganta femenina y Naruto se sintió el mejor hombre del mundo por haber podido hacerla reír, por haber podido hacer que olvidara la tristeza y el dolor durante al menos un segundo―. Entonces… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Sea lo que sea lo solucionaré, Hina. Pero, por favor, vuelve conmigo―suplicó. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, cabizbaja, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

―No puedo―contestó al fin, con un hilo de voz. Había tanto dolor en esas dos palabras que Naruto sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Puso los dedos bajo su barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso… acaso hay otro…

―¡No! ¡Nunca!―exclamó ella, sin permitirle terminar. El alivio lo recorrió al escucharla.

―Hina… dime lo que pasa… por favor… ―Hinata desvió la vista a un lado, sintiendo su corazón golpear dolorosamente su esternón con latidos erráticos; le empezaba a costar respirar y tuvo que inspirar profundamente para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

Tal vez, si le explicaba, él entendiera.

―Hanabi. ―Naruto pestañeó ante su tenue murmullo―. Hanabi… ella… n-nos vio un día y… e-es mi hermana, Naruto-kun. ―Lo miró, con la agonía reflejada en sus preciosos orbes perlados―. Y está enamorada de ti. ―Algo pareció encajar al fin en su cabeza, la piza fundamental del puzle que le faltaba, al fin había aparecido.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo unas ganas locas de ir a junto de Hanabi para zarandearla y pedirle explicaciones, de decirle que no se metiera donde no la llamaban y que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos.

Así que eso había pasado. Celos.

Hanabi estaba celosa de su hermana mayor, tan solo porque él la amaba, en vez de a la propia Hanabi. Porque se había enamorado como un loco de Hinata mientras que a ella la ignoraba, haciendo oídos sordos a sus coqueteos y a sus intentos por conquistarlo.

No tenía todos los datos, pero podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. Conociendo a Hanabi, seguramente le habría montado una escena a su hermana y Hinata, sintiéndose dividida, comida por sus inseguridades, había optado por salir corriendo, seguramente dando crédito a lo que quiera que Hanabi le había dicho, creyendo que él lo superaría, que tal vez solo estaba encaprichado, que no la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, tal y como hacía realmente.

Suspiró, recordándose que esa era Hinata, la mujer que, aun siendo mayor que él, a veces era tan insegura y tímida como una niña, tan buena y noble que seguramente había querido poner los sentimientos de su hermana menor por encima de los suyos, como normalmente hacía, con todo el mundo, incluido él mismo.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó, no dejando que lo alejara cuando sus finos dedos arrugaron las mangas de la camisa blanca de su uniforme de trabajo.

―Te amo―le dijo, alto y claro, con la seguridad de un hombre hecho y derecho que sabe lo que quiere y que no tiene temor a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Hinata apretó más fuerte la tela de su ropa, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas empapasen su chaleco.

―Y si piensas que voy a dejar que una loca hermana celosa me separe de ti es que no me conoces en absoluto. ―La miró nuevamente a los ojos, fijo, sin apartar la vista de ella ni un instante―. Voy a luchar por ti, Hinata'ttebayo. Y no hace falta que tú lo hagas, porque esta será mi batalla. Tú ya te arriesgaste en el pasado para estar conmigo, pusiste en peligro tu puesto de trabajo, tu reputación y toda tu vida patas arriba, por mí. Ahora es mi turno de demostrarte que yo sí soy digno de todo eso. ―Hinata sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que el amor por ese chico crecía aún más en su interior, si es que eso era posible―. Solo espérame, porque te juro que no pararé hasta tenerte nuevamente conmigo. Te amo demasiado como para renunciar a ti, por muy egoísta que suene.

―Naruto-kun… ―Bajó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso, esta vez lento, sensual. Le hizo el amor de tal forma con su boca que Hinata tembló y se derritió entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron Naruto la abrazó una última vez contra él, antes de dejarla volver a esa horrible fiesta llena de pretenciosos y gente falsa. Hinata no pertenecía a ese mundo de apariencias y superficialidad.

Su sitio estaba con él, a su lado, amándolo y dejando que él también la amara, la cuidara y la mimara. Porque Hinata lo merecía. Porque le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y de luchar por un futuro mejor cuando creía que todo estaba perdido para él, que no era más que un fracasado sin pena ni gloria.

Por eso no descansaría hasta demostrarle al mundo que era digno de que alguien tan maravilloso como ella lo amara.

Y lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Hanabi para ponerle las cosas claras.

**Fin Acto VIII**

* * *

**¡Wiiiiii! Pues nada, uno más. Ya habéis visto que, como dije, no iba a haber mucho drama, tan solo lo justo y necesario. Aún faltan cosas por contar, cosas que pasarán en los siguientes capítulos, pero la meta final ya no está tan lejos para nuestra parejita xDDD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a **Guest**, **Marys **y **Alee**! Pues espero que la publicación del nuevo capítulo os haya gustado. Que veo mucha amenaza de corazones rotos por ahí y eso, no es bueno para el negocio (?).**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	9. Acto IX

**¡YAHOI! Aquí vengo, con el capítulo nueve.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Acto IX**

**De enfrentamientos**

* * *

Esperaba impaciente, dando golpecitos con el lápiz sobre su estuche, mirando de reojo a Hanabi, sentada a un par de sillas de distancia, concentrada en el examen que tenía delante. Él ya había terminado hacía varios minutos, pero no quería irse, no sin poder hablar antes con Hanabi. No había querido perturbarla antes del examen, no era tan hijo de puta como para hacer que fracasara en sus estudios. Él mejor que nadie sabía el valor que tenía una buena formación y educación. No echaría por tierra los esfuerzos de otros por aprobar cuando él mismo era consciente de todo lo que costaba, muchas veces, sacar una buena nota.

La vio al fin dejar el lápiz al lado de las hojas de papel y, cuando la vio sonreír y guardar todo, cogiendo su bolso y el examen, él también se levantó de golpe. Reunió sus cosas con gestos apresurados ante la ceja alzada del profesor y siguió a su compañera hacia abajo. Le entregó su examen al maestro y ambos salieron del aula, casi al tiempo. Hanabi le sonrió una vez fuera, contenta por haber finalizado aquella prueba.

Anduvieron en silencio unos metros, bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la facultad, donde ya había más gente, haciendo uso de alguna hora libre.

―¿Qué tal?―le preguntó la chica―. Creo que a mí bastante bien…

―A mí también―la interrumpió él, sin mirarla.

Estaba pensando en cómo abordar el problema que tenía ahora mismo. No podía hablar de algo tan privado y personal en medio de la facultad o del campus, por lo que la biblioteca o la cafetería quedaba descartada. Tampoco en ningún lugar público. Hanabi tenía coche, pero la idea de estar durante varios minutos encerrado en un espacio tan reducido con una chica que parecía querer comérselo cada vez que lo miraba no lo seducía en absoluto. Con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que el único lugar posible era su propio apartamento. Hizo una mueca al pensar en llevar a la hermana de la mujer a la que amaba al sitio en el que tanto él como Hinata habían sido la mar de felices. Pero no le quedaba otra opción, no para la peliaguda conversación que le esperaba.

Se detuvo y tomó aire, Hanabi paró al tiempo y lo miró, curiosa por la repentina seriedad en su rostro.

―Oye, ¿te encuentras…

―Hanabi, ¿podrías venir a mi casa? Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo. Urgente. ―La castaña sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Intentó por todos los medios que la alegría no fuese demasiado evidente, algo que no logró del todo, porque de repente no podía dejar de sonreír como niña con zapatos nuevos.

―Claro, por supuesto. ¿Vamos en mi coche?―Naruto asintió y la siguió hasta su vehículo.

Esperó a que Hanabi abriera y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Hanabi hizo lo propio en el asiento del conductor tras dejar sus cosas descuidadamente en la parte trasera. Arrancó y se puso en marcha. No le hizo falta preguntar la dirección. Se la sabía de memoria.

Aparcó a unos metros de distancia tras media hora de trayecto por culpa del denso tráfico. Naruto salió y la precedió hasta el bloque de pisos. Hanabi casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, pero no se quejó. No se le ocurría.

Subieron en silencio hasta la correspondiente planta y Naruto sacó las llaves del bolsillo, metiéndola en la cerradura y entrando en el mismo, dejando pasar a Hanabi primero.

―Con permiso―susurró la chica, claramente emocionada.

Sus orbes blanquecinos no pararon de pasearse por toda la estancia que encontró ante su vista, mientras se deshacía de los zapatos. Naruto la imitó, dejando la mochila al lado de la puerta de entrada.

―¿Te apetece algo?―preguntó el rubio más por cortesía que otra cosa.

No tenía ganas ningunas de alargar ese encuentro, pero tampoco quería ser grosero. Hanabi no era mala chica, simplemente él no podía ser, ni darle, lo que ella deseaba de su persona. Su corazón ya tenía dueña.

―¿Tienes café?―preguntó Hanabi, tímida.

Naruto asintió y se adentró en la pequeña cocina, poniendo a funcionar la cafetera y sacando un par de tazas limpias del armario que estaba sobre el fregadero. Cogió también la caja de las galletas y la puso en la mesa de la cocina. No quería causarle falsas impresiones a la muchacha.

Hanabi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, extrañada de que no la invitara al salón, pero decidió callar. Tal vez es que no había limpiado todavía o…

―Ten. ―Hanabi cogió la taza de humeante café que él le ofreció.

―Gracias. ―Naruto se sentó frente a ella, recto como un palo en la silla, dejando su propia taza de café frente a sí. Hanabi alargó la mano hacia la abierta caja de galletas, tomando una, sintiendo de pronto el pesado silencio cerniéndose sobre ellos como una losa―. Esto… ti-tienes una casa muy bonita… ―Naruto bufó y Hanabi enmudeció, captando la exasperación en aquel resoplido―. Naruto…

―Joder, esto es más difícil de lo que creía. ―Hanabi pestañeó, viéndolo pasarse las manos por el pelo, con desesperación―. Hanabi, necesito decirte algo y necesito asegurarme de que lo entiendes, de que no queda ningún tipo de malentendido entre nosotros, ¿estamos?―La joven asintió, confundida―. Bien. Dicho esto… abre bien las orejas porque no pienso repetirlo: tú no me gustas. ―Los ojos perlados de Hanabi se abrieron como platos ante semejante afirmación. Naruto la había soltado con fiereza, como si quisiera atacarla con esas palabras, como si quisiera causarle daño.

―Naruto… no entiendo… ―Naruto volvió a bufar.

―Sí entiendes. Eres de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, Hanabi, así que no te hagas la tonta: tú-no-me-gustas. Estoy enamorado de otra persona, alguien que no eres tú y que me hace inmensamente feliz. No vivía hasta que la conocía a ella. No era feliz hasta que entró en mi vida. ―Hanabi apretó los labios y los dientes, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que daba un sorbo algo torpe a su taza de café.

―N-no sabía… que tenías novia…

―Tengo. ―Hanabi parpadeó―. Tengo, no tenía. Sigo teniéndola. ―Hanabi abrió los ojos como platos una vez más, impresionada por, nuevamente, la ferocidad en su voz y en su mirada.

―Naruto… yo… tú… te quiero―añadió apresuradamente, atropellándose con las palabras―. Desde el primer día que te vi y-

―Pero yo a ti no, ¿entiendes? Necesito que lo hagas, Hanabi, necesito que lo entiendas, porque si no lo haces, mi chica sufrirá. No tengo intención de dejarla escapar, así que tú decides. ―Ahora la mirada de Hanabi se tiñó de enfado.

―¡No la conoces! ¡No sabes como es-

―Estuve los últimos seis años de mi vida conviviendo con ella, en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo y en la misma cama. ―Aquella frase consternó a la Hyūga, quien se dejó caer sobre su silla, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. La intención de Naruto al decirle aquello había sido clara: quería hacerle daño, que sintiera una mínima parte del dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

El rubio suspiró, volviéndose a pasar las manos por el pelo.

―Este no soy yo. Dios, si Hina se entera de esto me matará―murmuró casi sin darse cuenta. Aquel nombre, aquel apodo cariñoso, junto con el brillo soñador de sus ojos azules hizo a Hanabi explotar.

―¡Se está aprovechando de ti! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Mi hermana siempre ha sido así: egoísta, suplicando migajas de atención, rogando porque los demás la alabaran y la quisieran tanto como a mí!―Naruto negó con la cabeza, frotándose las sienes con los dedos índice, pulgar y corazón de la mano derecha.

―Estás celosa, eso es lo único que pasa. Te jode que yo no te corresponda porque siempre has podido obtener todo lo que deseabas con relativa facilidad; te fastidia que tu hermana esté conmigo por una simple cuestión de orgullo: siempre te han dicho que eres la mejor de las dos, la más guapa, la más inteligente, la más fuerte… Pero no sabes lo equivocados que están todos. Hinata es mil veces mejor que tú, al menos bajo mi punto de vista. ―Dio un tranquilo sorbo a su café, midiendo la reacción de la chica sentada frente a él.

Hanabi había quedado congelada, estática. Su bello rostro adquirió un tono rojo carmín mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia, de frustración.

―No sabes lo que dices… ―Naruto sonrió.

―Lo sé perfectamente. Amo a Hinata, Hanabi, cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes volverá todo a la normalidad. ―La castaña miró para el chico que hacía tambalear su mundo y su corazón, el despecho abriéndose paso entre toda la tristeza y el dolor.

―Mi padre jamás lo aceptará―dijo con rencor. Naruto suspiró.

―No me hace falta que lo acepte, solo me hace falta Hinata. Nada más. ―Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

―Ha vuelto a gozar de su aprobación, de su cariño… ¿crees que será capaz de abandonar a su familia, a su sangre, por ti? En cambio yo… yo daría todo…

―Te equivocas―la cortó Naruto, su voz firme y calmada―. A ti es a la que te costaría renunciar a todo. Hinata ya se la jugó una vez por mí, ahora soy yo el que me estoy jugando todo por ella. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Que no sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerle? Pero ya se lanzó a la piscina conmigo en el pasado. Cuando vuelva a hacerlo, esa vez, no estará sola: yo me lanzaré con ella y la sostendré durante la caída. Porque la amo, Hanabi. A ella y solo a ella.

Hanabi sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, todas sus esperanzas, aquello en lo que siempre había creído, desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos.

No la quería. El chico al que ella amaba no la quería. Prefería a otra.

A nadie más y nada menos que a su propia hermana mayor.

Con los ojos desbordando lágrimas recogió apresuradamente sus cosas, se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo del apartamento de Naruto. Ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allí. Naruto no hizo amago de seguirla. Hanabi necesitaba ahora mismo estar sola. Y él debía continuar adelante. Sin detenerse.

Con el problema de Hanabi resuelto ahora solo le quedaba ir a ver a Hiashi Hyūga para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Le demostraría que era un hombre y no un niño, que era capaz de cuidar de Hinata y de proveerle de todo lo necesario para vivir. Gracias a Sasuke se había hecho una idea del carácter de ese hombre frío e imperturbable.

―No te defraudaré, Hina'ttebayo. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Es una promesa.

* * *

Hinata salió de la ducha con un albornoz puesto y unas pantuflas rosadas, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Aquello de tener un baño privado tenía sus ventajas, aunque ni la bañera más ostentosa y lujosa del mundo podría competir jamás con el minúsculo cuarto de baño en el que ella y Naruto se peleaban todas las mañanas por ver quien lo usaba primero. De momento iba ganando ella, se dijo con una sonrisa, y por amplia ventaja.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se sentaba en la cama, recordando su último encuentro en la fiesta del círculo de empresarios. No habían vuelto a verse después de aquello. Ya estaban con los exámenes de mitad de curso en la universidad y por nada del mundo lo haría descuidar su educación. Claro que eso no fue impedimento para que siguieran comunicándose.

Como no quería correr riesgos utilizando el ordenador de sobremesa que había en su casa, ni su portátil, ni su _tablet_ o su móvil personales, temiendo que su padre podría estar espiándola, había conseguido hacerse con un segundo móvil, de prepago, cuya tarjeta ni siquiera la recargaba ella.

En su mente, agradeció una vez más a Shino, un buen amigo de la infancia que había formado parte de su círculo más íntimo junto con Kiba pero, a diferencia de este último, Shino nunca la juzgó ni la censuró por su decisión de dejar todo atrás y embarcarse en la aventura más loca de su vida que también había resultado en la más maravillosa.

Shino era el único amigo de verdad que le quedaba, aparte de Temari, el único al que fue capaz de confiarle su dolor y su agonía. No es que no confiara en su amiga rubia y alocada, pero Shino sabía escuchar, mucho más que cualquier otra persona que Hinata conociese. Lejos de censurarla o mirarla con mala cara cuando le contó sobre sus sentimientos, el Aburame la había abrazado, tal y como hiciera cuando rompió con Kiba y mandó todo al diablo. Y había sido él también el de la idea del móvil de prepago. Se le presentó con él en una de sus tantas salidas de amigos.

―Toma. ―Hinata había parpadeado, sin entender muy bien lo que significaba ese regalo―. Llevo guardándolo, esperando para dártelo. Creo que ahora es el momento indicado. La tarjeta está cargada, cuando se te acabe el saldo, dame un toque y la recargo.

―Shi-Shino-kun…

―Ahora podrás comunicarte con tu novio. Nadie lo sabrá. No te preocupes. ―Sonrió ante el recuerdo, porque lo siguiente que vino fue ella estrangulando a su mejor amigo en un abrazo de oso, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, incapaz de contenerse, balbuceando incoherencias.

Shino había tenido un detallazo con ella. En cuanto pudiera, le devolvería el favor encantada.

Pensando en ello, no pudo resistirse a sacar el móvil de su escondite: una pequeña maleta que utilizaba en su día para cortos viajes de fin de semana a los que su padre las arrastraba a ella y a Hanabi cuando eran más jóvenes. Tenía una cerradura de combinación y solo ella conocía la contraseña. Haciendo como que buscaba algo en el armario por si a alguien se le ocurría entrar de improviso tecleó un mensaje rápido. Un simple _te echo de menos_ junto a un par de corazones latiendo. Era más que cursi, pero sabía que aquello animaría a Naruto.

Dio otro suspiro, guardando de nuevo el móvil. Se puso en pie y empezó a rebuscar en el armario, con desgana, la ropa para ponerse después de la ducha. Entonces unos golpecitos rápidos, entre ansiosos y cautelosos, resonaron en su puerta. Abrió, dando paso a una nerviosa Natsu, una de las criadas más antiguas de la casa y también la más querida tanto por ella como por Hanabi.

―¿Natsu? ¿Qué es lo que-

―Un joven ha venido a ver a su padre, señorita. Está abajo, esperándolo. ―Hinata rodó los ojos, nada impresionada por la alteración de la doncella.

―Nunca se cansa… ―murmuró Hinata, respirando hondo y poniéndose rígida como un palo de escoba.

Natsu abrió la boca, para decirle algo más, pero la voz de la anciana ama de llaves sonó en el pasillo.

―¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces en la habitación privada de la señorita Hinata? ¡A trabajar, holgazana!―La aludida hizo una reverencia apresurada a modo de disculpa y salió escopetada escaleras abajo.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita al oír los refunfuños de la jefa del personal de la casa, mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Buscó un atuendo adecuado para recibir a Toneri y que recalcara al mismo tiempo su postura ante él. Le había dado a entender de múltiples maneras que no quería tener nada que ver con él románticamente hablando, pero el Ōtsutsuki era más que insistente. Lo peor es que no podía desairarlo como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro pretendiente. Su padre jamás se lo perdonaría.

Finalmente escogió unas medias oscuras, unos pantalones cortos de cuadritos grises y una blusa negra semitransparente tipo _vintage_. Era un atuendo elegante, joven y casual, que daba a entender que no tenía intención ninguna de salir de casa con alguien como Toneri a ninguno de los sitios que frecuentaba la gente como Toneri.

Se puso todo, se peinó la larga melena negro azulada dejándosela suelta, complementó todo con un colgante de plata en forma de copo de nieve y con unos pendientes que hacían juego con el mismo de presión. Así ataviada bajó las escaleras hasta el salón, armándose de una paciencia que no tenía para entrar en el salón de la casa, donde seguramente su padre estaba haciendo esperar al pobre muchacho. Abrió la puerta, con una nada ensayada mueca de fastidio en el rostro…

…Y se congeló en su sitio al ver una cabellera dorada como el sol bajo la que resplandecía la figura alta, delgada y fuerte, enfundada en un traje de marca, del hombre que hacía a su mundo tambalearse con su sola propia presencia.

Él se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente quedó atrapada por el brillo de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Empezó a temblar, abriendo y cerrando la boca, incapaz de hablar con coherencia. Naruto sonrió divertido al notar su más que evidente turbación, alzando una ceja al ver su expresión descompuesta.

―Vaya, nunca pensé que sería yo el que pusiera esa mueca en tu hermoso rostro'ttebayo. ―Hinata salió de su estupefacción para apresurarse en cerrar las puertas tras ella e ir junto a él.

―¡¿Q-qué estás- ―Fue interrumpida por un ardiente beso.

La boca de Naruto descendió sobre la suya mientras sus manos se apoderaban de su cintura y acariciaban su espalda, hasta apegarla a su pecho, sin abandonar ni un momento sus suaves labios.

―Te he echado de menos―le dijo, con la voz ronca, deseando que estuvieran solos para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y a la pasión que siempre existía entre los dos.

―S-si alguien te ve… ―Naruto sonrió con cariño, poniéndole un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja, acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando para su tortura de aquella lenta caricia.

―No he venido a verte a ti, no te preocupes. ―Hinata abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, intentando adivinar el motivo de su visita.

Si no había venido para verla a ella… entonces…

Se apartó de él, quedándoselo mirando con el más absoluto horror transparentándose en su perlada mirada. Naruto suspiró.

―Hina… ―Alargó el brazo para intentar tomar su mano pero Hinata lo rechazó, dando otro paso atrás.

Suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer la mano, metiéndola entonces en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―N-no… ―Hinata negó con la cabeza, aterrorizada―. ¡N-no puedes! ¡Ti-tienes que irte! ¡Ahora!―Intentó agarrarlo del brazo cuando se volvió a acercar a él, para tirar de él hacia la salida de la casa.

Pero Naruto apretó su codo suavemente, impidiendo que lo agarrara.

―Te dije que lucharía por ti. ―Sus intensos ojos azules se clavaron en ella, paralizándola, haciendo que las lágrimas quisieran hacer su aparición―. Y esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien'dattebayo. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre regañarlo por su estúpida valentía o lanzarse a besarlo para no soltarlo jamás.

Los sofás siempre habían sido la mar de cómodos…

Sacudió la cabeza, roja de vergüenza ante sus traicioneros pensamientos. Respiró hondo, aferrando la manga de su cara chaqueta de marca. A saber lo que le había costado aquella extravagancia… Sabía que tenía ahorros suficientes para poder permitirse al menos un conjunto como ese, pero la cuenta le debía de haber quedado si no a cero, casi. Eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar: que Naruto tuviera que hacer sacrificios en beneficio de ella, que tuviera que rebajarse a ser algo que no era…

―No lo he comprado―dijo Naruto, luchando por no sonreír al ver el análisis meticuloso que ella estaba haciendo de su atuendo―. No es mío'ttebayo. ―Hinata lo miró, confundida―. El teme me lo prestó. Tenemos casi la misma talla, aunque yo tengo algo más de músculo, no es por presumir pero… me está un poco estrecho. ―Los labios de Hinata se estiraron en una sonrisa involuntaria.

Aquella confesión alivió en parte su conciencia, pero aun así tenía que sacar a Naruto de allí.

―Naruto-kun, por favor… tú… n-no conoces a mi padre… te destrozará… encontraré la manera pe-pero… ―Naruto frunció el ceño.

Se apartó de ella con más fuerza de la que había pretendido y Hinata quedó sola, privada de su calor. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, síntoma de que estaba asustada y alterada. Naruto inspiró y exhaló varias veces, intentando calmarse.

―No quiero que tú tengas que volver a jugártela. Ya te lo dije: esta vez yo lucharé por ti. ―Hinata abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces el sonido de las puertas abriéndose la distrajo. Antes de que pudiera inventar una excusa para la presencia del rubio, él le sonrió una última vez, articulando una frase que terminó por hacer que se rindiera, más por el tono en el que lo dijo que otra cosa, un tono teñido de ternura con esa voz ronca que a ella la volvía loca―. Estás preciosa. ―Y entonces los orbes azulados del Uzumaki se volvieron duros, fijándose en el hombre delgado y de apariencia fuerte que acababa de irrumpir en el salón.

Hiashi Hyūga había hecho su aparición como cabría esperar: sin darle la menor importancia a la visita inesperada, leyendo algún documento importante, con su secretario tras él.

―Perdona el retraso, Toneri, estaba atendiendo una llamada… ―Al margen del equívoco de identidad, Naruto no se ofendió. Enfadarse no le serviría de nada. Llevaba años entrenando su paciencia con Sasuke alias don superioridad Uchiha. Tomó una bocanada de aire, teniendo unas ganas locas de sonreír al ver la expresión desencajada del secretario de Hiashi al percatarse del error de su jefe antes que el mismo patriarca de los Hyūga.

―Lamento desilusionarlo, señor Hyūga, pero no soy Toneri. ―Intentó por todos los medios que el nombre de aquel niño rico con cara de muñeco no le saliera con odio y desprecio.

No estaba allí para granjearse antipatías, y sabía de buena fuente que Hiashi parecía adorar a aquel tipo.

Hiashi levantó la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con un joven que, tal y como había dicho, ni era Toneri ni se parecía en nada al hijo de su viejo amigo. La confusión duró una milésima de segundo en su blanco rostro, para luego desaparecer bajo una máscara de perfecta frialdad.

―Ya lo veo. Disculpe. ¿Usted es… ―Naruto respiró hondo de nuevo.

―Naruto Uzumaki. ―Hizo una elegante y firme reverencia. Se felicitó por haberse pasado toda la última semana practicando con Sasuke y con Itachi lo que se solía llamar "buenos modales".

―¿Uzumaki? No me suena… ―Lo miró de arriba abajo, escrutándolo, analizándolo. Solo entonces reparó en la presencia de Hinata, temblorosa a un costado de aquel desconocido―. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?―La joven mujer dio un respingo y trató de recomponer su expresión.

―Y-yo… m-me avisaron de una visita y… bueno… ―Hiashi pareció llegar a alguna conclusión, porque dijo:

―Ya veo. Pero como ves no es necesaria tu presencia. ―El tono frío e indiferente con el que el hombre habló a su propia hija llenó a Naruto de indignación, prendiendo la llama de su ira.

Nadie-hablaba-así-a-su-chica-en-su-presencia.

―En realidad, señor Hyūga, la presencia de Hinata es muy necesaria. ―Hiashi lo miró, con las cejas arqueadas.

―¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no has venido a pedirme una oportunidad de trabajo? No eres el primero. ―Aquella falta de respeto al tutearlo no lo enfadó tanto como el hecho de que lo considerara un descarado y un aprovechado.

―Aún estoy estudiando la carrera, me faltan dos años para terminar. Así que no, señor Hyūga, no he venido a pedirle trabajo. He venido a pedirle otra cosa, algo mucho más importante para mí. ―Hiashi lo miró, ahora intrigado.

Aquel chico rubio de tez morena e intensos ojos azules tenía agallas, eso tenía que reconocérselo. Pero su rostro pasó de la indiferencia a la incredulidad cuando lo vio alargar la mano hacia la de su hija y tomarla con absoluta confianza, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. El contraste entre ambas pieles, una morena y otra blanca como la leche, lo hizo quedarse mirando para sus manos unidas, con estupefacción.

―¿Qué…

―Mi motivo para venir a visitarlo es simple: quiero a su hija, la amo, y me gustaría tener su aprobación para poder salir con ella. Aunque le advierto que no es necesaria: seguiré viendo a Hinata, le guste a usted o no. ―Tanto padre como hija se lo quedaron mirando, anonadados: la primera emocionada y con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos, el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho; el segundo como si hubiera oído mal, como si estuviera soñando y quisiera despertarse de una horrible pesadilla.

―Perdón, ¿cómo dices…?―Naruto tomó aire nuevamente.

―Lo que ha oído: amo a Hinata, más que a nada en el mundo, y quiero estar con ella sin ningún tipo de impedimentos. ―Hiashi parpadeó, observando de nuevo las manos unidas, luego a su primogénita y luego de nuevo a aquel chico. Sus facciones se contrajeron de ira.

―Mira, chico―empezó, dándole la carpeta de papeles que había estado sosteniendo hasta el momento a su secretario―, no sé quién eres ni qué te ha movido a venir a mi casa a hacer semejantes declaraciones, pero no te conozco, no sé quien eres y, por lo que veo… ―lo analizó nuevamente, con más detenimiento que antes; pero Naruto no se amilanó ni mostró atisbos de nerviosismo alguno―… eres más joven que mi hija. ¿Qué tienes? ¿18? ¿Y tú? ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo el tiempo que te alejaste de tu familia? ¿Flirtear con hombres jóvenes?―Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata, sabedor de que ahora estaría sintiéndose como una prostituta barata a causa de las duras palabras de su progenitor. Aquel hombre parecía hecho del más duro de los aceros.

Pero él también había tenido una estricta educación: las calles, los sórdidos lugares a los que su padrino lo llevaba desde su más tierna infancia con la excusa de recabar información para sus novelas. Hiashi Hyūga no tenía nada que envidiarle a los tipos con los que se había visto obligado a lidiar cuando niño, mientras su tutor legal andaba por ahí de juerga.

―Tengo veintirés, señor―hizo notar, con voz alta y clara―. Y si piensa que seis años de diferencia son muchos o que la mujer debe ser inferior al hombre en edad es que no vive usted en el siglo XXI. ―Experimentó una sensación de triunfo colosal al ver los pómulos de Hiashi Hyūga enrojecer ligeramente.

Incluso las puntas de las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

A su vera, Hinata lo miraba, admirada de la entereza y el valor que estaba demostrando al enfrentarse de esa forma, abiertamente, a su padre, a un hombre conocido por su implacabilidad con sus enemigos y su propensión al mal carácter.

―Como le dije―prosiguió Naruto, haciendo caso omiso del enfado que empezaba a pintarse en el rostro de Hiashi―, me importa muy poco su opinión, aunque sé que para Hinata es importante, demasiado importante. Así que le ruego que, por favor, acepte nuestra relación o, al menos, no nos impida seguir juntos. Porque no pienso dejar de verla. La amo, la adoro, haré de todo para que sea feliz y le juro que nunca le faltará de nada. ―Miró para Hinata, clavando ahora sus orbes azules en ella, sonriendo al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas de pura emoción. Le apretó la mano, sonriendo solo por y para ella en ese momento―. Ella es mi todo―murmuró. Hinata sintió como una par de lágrimas traviesas se le escapaban. Naruto se las limpió con el pulgar importándole cero la presencia de Hiashi.

Luego se volvió hacia el patriarca de los Hyūga y, volviendo a su expresión seria, hizo una profunda reverencia.

―Eso es todo, no tengo más que decir. Que tenga buen día, señor. ―Con gran dolor de su corazón se desprendió delicadamente de la mano de su novia y pasó de largo de Hiashi, saliendo del salón y atravesando el vestíbulo.

La angustia empezaba a carcomerlo y si se quedaba no sería capaz de abandonar a Hinata a merced de su padre. Pero su presencia ahora mismo no los favorecería, sino todo lo contrario.

Él ya había dado el primer paso para consolidar definitivamente su relación, para hacerla real y verdadera a ojos del mundo.

Ahora tenía que esperar el movimiento de Hiashi. Y estaba seguro de que el Hyūga no tardaría en mover ficha.

**Fin Acto IX**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... el problema de Hanabi ya está solucionado, pero les falta por escalar un muro aún más grande. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Lograrán convencer a Hiashi? ¿Este los despachará con cajas destempladas? ¿O tendrá Hinata el valor de irse y romper lazos definitivamente con su familia?**

**¿Me dejáis un review contándome vuestras teorías? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **Marys **y a **Guest**! ¡Gracias mil, de verdad! ¡Por mejorar mi día y hacérmelo empezar con buen pie!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	10. Acto X

**¡YAHOI! Un viernes más, aquí os vengo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Acto X**

**De decisiones y resoluciones**

* * *

Aun después de que la puerta principal se cerrara tras Naruto, Hiashi Hyūga permaneció varios minutos atónito, incrédulo, contemplando a su hija mayor como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, mientras que Hinata estaba ahí, delante de él, callada y rígida como una estatua, con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos perlas brillando mientras su mirada perlada, igual a la suya, no se apartaba del suelo, temerosa de la reacción de su padre.

―Vaya… ―El sonido de la voz de su progenitor envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, haciéndola envararse―. Vaya… ―repitió el hombre―. Así que a eso te has dedicado el tiempo que estuviste alejada de nosotros: a divertirte a costa de un joven que no tiene nada que ofrecerte. ―El tono teñido de desprecio la mareó.

―Yo no… ―Hiashi hizo un brusco gesto con la mano, indicándole que callara.

―Creí que solo era un capricho más de los tuyos, una reacción infantil ante la presión que, según tú, estábamos ejerciendo sobre ti. No digas que fue para huir de ese tal Inuzuka, porque ambos sabemos que tu patético intento de establecer una relación con él no fue más que una estupidez por tu parte, un engaño inútil, una forma de intentar hacerme daño. ―Hinata sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira.

―¡Yo nunca he pretendido tal cosa!―gritó, con los puños apretados, sintiendo la sangre bullir rabiosa en sus venas. Hiashi la miró, con cierto asombro en sus ojos, tan blancos como los de su hija.

Hinata respiró hondo varias veces, buscando tranquilizarse.

―Si empecé a salir con Kiba… ―comenzó, con voz trémula―fue solo porque… ¡porque quería saber qué se sentía el ser una chica normal, como todas las demás!―El elevado tono de voz que fue adquiriendo a medida que hablaba puso recto como una tabla a su padre―. ¡Tú nunca me has permitido libertad, nunca he podido hacer amigos de verdad! ¿Los niños con los que me podía relacionar? ¡Todos hijos de tus amigos, conocidos o socios importantes, niños crueles que tan solo soportaban mi compañía porque sus padres así se lo habían ordenado, temerosos de provocar tu ira si me hacían algo! ¡¿Y crees que trataban de ocultarlo?! Reconozco que yo no era una niña extrovertida, me costaba socializar, abrirme a los demás… ¡pero tú tampoco nunca te molestaste en tratar de allanarme el terreno!―Tomó una bocanada de aire, mirando a su padre durante unos segundos a los ojos, para luego comenzar a pasearse por todo el amplio salón, agitando los brazos nerviosamente y sin poder detener todo aquello que había guardado dentro de sí durante años y que ahora, por fin, estaba saliendo a la luz―. ¡Después de la muerte de mamá no podías siquiera mirarme a la cara! ¡No podías aguantar verme y por eso me mantenías encerrada, fuera de tu vista, custodiada por empleados y niñeras que iban y venían! ¡Natsu fue la única que se quedó, y solo porque no cedió ante tus constantes desplantes y venenosos comentarios!―El torrente de palabras ya era imposible de detener.

Era como si alguien hubiera metido una llave en el cajón donde guardaba sus sentimientos, dándole la vuelta para abrirlo y dejar que todo aquello que llevaba escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón saliera por fin a la luz del día.

―¡Hanabi era lo único que te importaba, la única que lograba cumplir con todas tus exigencias y tus deseos! ¡La perfecta niña de papá, la perfecta Hyūga, la perfecta heredera! ¡Te faltaba tiempo para recordármelo a cada segundo del día!―La vista borrosa hizo que se detuviera. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas, porque estas eran reemplazadas por nuevas gotas saladas nada más restregarse los ojos―. ¿Y sabes lo peor? ¡Que nunca pude culparla a ella de mis fracasos como hija! ¡Hanabi era prácticamente lo único bueno que había en mi vida después de la muerte de mamá! ¡¿Crees que tú eres el único que lo sintió?! ¡¿El único que sufrió?! ¡¿El único que lloró su pérdida?! ¡Tenía cinco años y necesitaba un padre, te necesitaba! ¡Pero tú no parecías necesitarme a mí! ¡Así que me dejé la piel intentando ser lo que tú querías que fuera! ¡Intenté ser la mejor en el colegio, la mejor en casa, la perfecta señorita, la perfecta heredera! ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡La única vez que quise ser como las demás chicas de mi edad y no me apoyaste! ¡Reconozco que ahí fracasé como una estúpida, pero todo el mundo comete errores! Claro que a mí no se me permite ¿no?―Había tanta tristeza, tanta amargura en su voz, tantas heridas que todavía sangraban que Hiashi se había ido poniendo pálido por momentos.

―Hinata… ―La joven se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, retrocediendo, negando con la cabeza y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, incapaz de detener aquella cascada de sentimientos reprimidos. Tantos y tantos años de sufrir, de aguantarse…

―Hice todo… ―dijo, con un hilo de voz―… hice todo lo que creí que debía hacer, me esforcé el cuádruple que los demás, que Neji, que Hanabi… cuidé de mi hermana pequeña como si yo misma la hubiese parido, me preocupé porque no sintiera la ausencia de mamá… me maté a estudiar y a trabajar en la empresa para intentar que me vieras, que te sintieras orgulloso de mí… Incluso cuando empecé a salir con Kiba hice más horas extras que nadie más en la empresa para tratar de compensar aquel… aquel error… ―Sollozó, abrazándose a sí misma.

―Hinata…

―Y cuando aquello acabó mal… no pude… no pude volver… ―Clavó sus hinchados y enrojecidos orbes perlados en su padre―. ¿Qué podía esperar de ti? Yo necesitaba un abrazo, alguien que me consolara y me dijera que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que no podía esperar eso de ti, mucho menos de Neji o de Hanabi… ―Negó con la cabeza, desviando la vista al amplio ventanal del salón―… Así que vagué por las calles como alma en pena… pero… ¿sabes? No me arrepiento, por una vez en la vida no me lamenté de que nadie en esta casa quisiera darme cariño, porque al fin pude encontrarlo en otra parte. ―Miró de nuevo para su padre, cuya palidez repentina lo hacía parecer un cadáver―. Así que no te atrevas a proferir ninguna amenaza, no te atrevas a decir nada en contra de Naruto-kun, porque ha sido lo único bueno que ha habido en mi vida desde la muerte de mamá, lo único por lo que ha merecido la pena seguir viva y luchar contra toda la opresión y la oscuridad que rodean a esta casa y a esta familia. ―Respiró hondo, mirando con decisión para Hiashi Hyūga―. Me voy, padre. Quédate con tu asquerosa compañía, con tu asqueroso dinero y con tu asquerosa reputación. ―Decirlo fue un alivio inmenso, como quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

De pronto, fue como si un mundo nuevo de maravillosas posibilidades se abriera ante ella, como si tuviera al fin la convicción de que, por fin, podía encaminar su vida en la dirección que ella quisiera.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia las puertas del salón, abriéndolas de golpe y haciendo sobresaltar a su padre. Lo miró por última vez, dejando que viera en sus expresivos ojos perlas todo aquello que sentía en ese momento: alegría, ira, remordimiento, tristeza, angustia, amargura, ansiedad… Pero no flaquearía.

La visita de Naruto le había dado fuerzas, había renovado sus esperanzas y le había hecho ver que, a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía vivir sin él. Sin su sonrisa, sin sus soñolientos ojos observándola por las mañanas nada más despertarse, sin sus comentarios picantes y sus caricias ardientes a la par que tiernas, sin la calidez de sus dedos ni la suavidad y la pasión de sus besos.

―Adiós. ―No dijo nada más. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos.

Se metió en su habitación y sacó la maleta más grande que tenía, empezando a echar ropa sin ton ni son. Abrió los cajones de la mesilla y los vació sin molestarse en mirar su contenido. Hizo lo mismo con los del baño. Cerró la maleta lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a arrastrarla de nuevo escaleras abajo.

Sus gritos de antes parecieron haber alertado al personal de la casa, porque una buena cantidad de gente se hallaba reunida en el vestíbulo, con el viejo mayordomo intentando hacer que su patrón saliera de su estado de absoluta estupefacción.

―¿Señorita…?―La mirada que le dio a la pobre ama de llaves hizo que la mujer se lo pensara mejor antes de decir nada más.

―Necesito un taxi. ―Soltó, sin más ceremonia. Fue Natsu la que se apresuró a cumplir su petición.

―¡Hinata!―Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada iracunda de su primo. Neji habría salido del despacho al escuchar el alboroto, y sin duda algún criado ya le había puesto más o menos al tanto de lo que ocurría―. ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Adónde te crees que vas?!―Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Abrió de un tirón una de las puertas de entrada y arrastró fuera la maleta, justo en el momento en el que un taxi se paraba ante las elegantes escaleras de mármol.

―A vivir mi vida. ―Y ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, Hinata Hyūga, hija mayor de Hiashi Hyūga, metió su equipaje en el maletero del taxi y luego se subió dentro, diciendo así adiós, esta vez para siempre jamás, a la que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

* * *

La reunión post partido terminó y el entrenador permitió a los jugadores ir a darse una merecida ducha caliente. Las animadoras ya andaban rondando por los vestuarios masculinos, como por casualidad. Hanabi también estaba por allí, intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad nada lo estaba.

Vio ingresar a todo el equipo de baloncesto masculino, algunos ya semidesnudos, sacudiéndose el sudor del pelo. Vio a Naruto reír mientras era empujado por uno de sus compañeros, devolviendo él segundos después el gesto.

―¿Qué? ¿Hoy no vas a coquetear con él?―El comentario algo malicioso de Shion hizo que fulminara a su rubia amiga con la mirada.

―No. ―Desvió la vista, entre incómoda y todavía enfadada. Estaba más que molesta. Seguía sin entender el por qué. Ella era de la misma edad que el rubio, compartían gustos y alguna que otra afición, ambos eran divertidos y les gustaba ir por ahí a pasarlo bien.

Mientras que Hinata era callada, tímida, retraída; prefería pasarse los fines de semana leyendo o viendo películas antes que salir a pasar una noche loca en cualquier local de moda.

¿Acaso era cierto eso de que los opuestos se atraen…?

Sacudió la cabeza, no hacía más que pensar en gilipolleces.

Las risas y las voces masculinas se perdieron en el interior del vestuario, ya no eran capaces de distinguir lo que decían. Hanabi se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse de allí. Si había algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer era el ridículo. Tarde o temprano algo fallaría en la relación de su hermana con Naruto, y ella estaría ahí para consolar de buen grado al Uzumaki, demostrándole así que ella era mucho más adecuada para alguien extrovertido como él en vez de la introvertida de su hermana mayor.

―¿Quién es esa?―El susurro la hizo girarse de nuevo. Algunas de sus compañeras animadoras que seguían por allí tenían la vista fijada en algo que había a la entrada de los vestuarios. Se puso de puntillas para ver por encima de las demás.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Al parecer alguna fan loca se ha colado. Ya sabes que a veces pasa. ―Hanabi bufó. Le fastidiaba sobremanera cuando eso ocurría. La mayoría de las fans del equipo eran estúpidas cabezas huecas que tan solo querían acostarse con algún deportista para poner una muesca más en su cabecero.

―Ya la echarán, no te pr-

―¿No se parece a Hyūga?―Aquella pregunta dicha a nadie en particular hizo a Hanabi ponerse en alerta. Se abrió paso entre las demás chicas para ponerse en primera fila, apretujada entre los esbeltos cuerpos cuyas dueñas no paraban de mirar para la desconocida que acababa de entrar, analizándola con ojo crítico.

Hanabi quedó totalmente paralizada cuando consiguió ver a la persona que se había colado. Era Hinata, su hermana mayor.

―Parece mayor…

―Es bajita…

―Le sobran kilos por todas partes.

―No, lo que pasa es que está llena de curvas, la muy zorra. Mataría por tener ese culo y esas tetas.

―¿No es esa tu hermana?―Incapaz de hablar, Hanabi asintió, respondiendo afirmativamente a la interrogante de Shion.

Sin poder dejar de mirar, todas vieron como la misteriosa visitante irrumpía sin pudor alguno en los vestuarios masculinos, causando un gran revuelo. Olvidándose del recato y la timidez, las animadoras se apresuraron a apretujarse en la entrada de las duchas de los chicos, no queriendo perder detalle de lo que allí estaba por ocurrir.

Los jugadores del equipo masculino de baloncesto se habían quedado, literalmente, congelados. Algunos incluso ruborizados hasta las raíces del cabello, tapándose como podían sus partes bajas. No obstante, Hinata no se dejó perturbar por la vista de tantos y tantos cuerpos de hombre, sudados y desnudos, apenas cubiertos con calzoncillos, pantalones cortos o toallas. Había ido allí con un claro objetivo y tenía que cumplirlo. A toda costa.

Paseó la vista por todos los sonrojados muchachos, buscando un rostro en particular. Al no encontrarlo, se aclaró la garganta.

―Busco a Naruto Uzumaki. ―Los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto se miraron entre sí, algo sorprendidos por tan directa petición.

―Eh… c-creo que está en la ducha. ―Los demás empezaron a silbar al que había tartamudeado, haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más―. ¡Dejadlo ya, imbéciles!

―¡Oh, no puedes decir algo como eso, Matsumoto!

―¡Te has colgado de la tía buena!

―Nena, si Uzumaki no te quiere, yo te consolaré después. ―Hinata enrojeció un tanto al recibir tantas miradas nada puras. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de tal cantidad de especímenes pertenecientes al sexo masculino. Claro que tendría que haberlo supuesto. No podía esperar otra cosa al haber irrumpido tan abruptamente en un lugar poblado exclusivamente por hormonales jóvenes universitarios.

―¡¿Pero qué… ¡Soltadme, cabrones, os demandaré por acoso sexual'dattebayo!―Al escuchar aquella voz su corazón se aceleró. Por el hueco en el que se distinguían las duchas, varios compañeros empujaron a Naruto, haciéndolo trastabillar. Estaba prácticamente desnudo, de no ser por la toalla que se sujetaba con torpeza contra las caderas. Llevaba el cabello mojado y todavía con champú. También tenía una esponja en la mano, como si lo hubieran obligado a interrumpirse a medio baño.

No obstante, nada le importó. Ni los espectadores masculinos ni mucho menos los femeninos. Tampoco el hecho de que él estuviera mojado, desnudo y lleno de jabón. Ni el que aún no la hubiera visto, ya que seguía discutiendo con los que lo había sacado de la ducha.

Dio un paso y luego otro, para luego echar a correr y saltar sobre él, abrazándose con brazos y piernas a su torso, buscando su boca y obligándolo a recibir a su lengua ansiosa, necesitada de sentir la suya.

Aquella serie de movimientos sorpresivos y del todo inesperados hizo a Naruto tambalearse y caer hacia atrás, con la suerte de que su falta de equilibrio lo envió contra la pared. Se llevó un tremendo golpe en la espalda, pero en ese momento nada importó, porque de repente se vio con un suave cuerpo femenino pegado con desesperación al suyo, mientras una boca pequeña y ardiente devoraba la suya.

Respondió por puro instinto, aprisionando la espalda y las caderas de aquel precioso ser, gruñendo mientras le devolvía la apasionada caricia. Ella enredó con deleite los dedos en su corto cabello dorado mientras él recorría todas sus fabulosas curvas con sus manos, por encima de la ropa. No querían separarse, por nada del mundo. Aquel beso era como respirar oxígeno puro, como beber el elixir mismo de la vida. Pero, por desgracia, los seres humanos necesitaban el aire para vivir.

Se separaron jadeantes, ambos con las mejillas rojas y un hilillo de saliva conectando sus bocas. Naruto parpadeó, enfocando la vista, todavía mareado a causa de las fuertes sensaciones que tan solo una persona podía causar en él.

―Hina… ―Subió una de sus manos hasta su rostro, apartándole un mechón de pelo que le caía por delante para acariciar con libertad la piel enrojecida, sintiéndola arder bajo su palma. Hinata se dejó contra esa mano grande y fuerte con un gemido, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza para besar sus dedos. Las falanges masculinas se crisparon, como si todavía no fueran capaces del todo de procesar aquello que estaban tocando―. Hina…

―Te-tenías razón. ―Naruto pestañeó de nuevo, volviendo a mirar a su novia. Los grandes ojos perlados de Hinata lo miraban, brillantes, deseosos, anhelantes―. Tenías razón―repitió, con voz temblorosa.

Apretó el abrazo que mantenía con brazos y piernas en torno a su cuerpo, negándose a soltarlo.

―Hina, ¿qué…

―Tenías razón―volvió a decir por tercera vez. Se mojó los labios con la punta de su lengua y Naruto tuvo que reprimir un gemido al ver aquel inocente y seductor movimiento, claro que no pudo reprimir con igual eficacia la reacción de su cuerpo. Las comisuras de los labios de la Hyūga hicieron amago de curvarse, dando así a entender que se había dado cuenta de su incremento de libido y provocando un furioso sonrojo en el rostro de su novio. Puso las manos en su cara, enmarcándola y pegando su nariz contra la suya, sus labios casi rozándose―. Solo importamos nosotros… ―le dijo.

Naruto sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir apresuradamente, a velocidad supersónica, dentro de su pecho. Sintió un hormigueo de felicidad subirle desde las puntas de los pies hasta las raíces mismas del cabello, haciendo reaccionar a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y provocando fuegos artificiales en su estómago.

Con una exclamación de triunfo, volvió a apoderarse de su boca, ambos sumidos en su mundo.

Tan solo cuando los sorprendidos espectadores lograron salir de su estupefacción y empezaron a sacar fotos y a grabar con sus móviles aquella escena tan poco ortodoxa fue que se dieron cuenta. A los dos les faltó tiempo para ruborizarse como nunca antes en su vida.

Naruto bajó a Hinata al suelo y le lanzó su toalla para que se tapase, ya que por culpa de haber estado pegada a él se había empapado y ahora la exquisita forma de sus bonitos y perfectos pechos era claramente visible a través de la tela de su blusa semitransparente, marcados por un sujetador igualmente negro.

―¡Volved aquí, hijos de puta! ¡Dadme esos móviles'dattebayo! ¡Como vea alguna foto indecente de mi chica por ahí os corto las pelotas! ¡¿Oís?!―Hinata se tapó el rostro, total y absolutamente avergonzada al ver el firme trasero de su chico en todo su esplendor.

Separó un tanto los dedos para observarlo mientras se ponía a trompicones unos calzoncillos, intentando hacerse con los teléfonos de sus compañeros de equipo al tiempo, chillando y gritando improperios.

Sonrió, volviendo a ocultar su cara.

Porque amaba locamente a ese impulsivo y escandaloso veinteañero; y por muy poco convencional que hubiese sido su relación en el pasado, ahora ya no importaba.

Lucharía con uñas y dientes en los años venideros para que su relación saliera para adelante.

Ya era hora de que encontrara la felicidad que nunca había tenido.

* * *

Por el rabillo del ojo, Shion vio como Hanabi se escabullía entre la excitada multitud, corriendo hacia el exterior del pabellón. Fuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, así que, suspirando, fue a hacerse con sus abrigos y con sus cosas, saliendo acto seguido en pos de su amiga.

Su pecho también dolía pero, a diferencia de Hanabi, ella nunca se había hecho ilusiones con respecto a Naruto. Había estado menos ciega que la Hyūga, había visto las evidencias y, sabiamente, había decidido retirarse antes de presentar batalla. No era sano meterse en una relación que, según había sospechado desde el primer día, parecía bien consolidada. Y hoy no había hecho más que confirmar dicha sospecha.

Encontró a Hanabi encogida sobre un banco de los que había fuera, rodeando la universidad, totalmente empapada. Suspiró y abrió su paraguas, yendo hacia su mejor amiga. Le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros y se quedó a su lado, sin decir nada, dejándola desahogarse en un llanto silencioso cuyas lágrimas eran disimuladas por las gotas de lluvia que le caían por el rostro.

―Duele… ―Shion suspiró nuevamente, elevando la vista al cielo gris y encapotado.

―Lo sé. ―Hanabi soltó un sollozo desgarrador y se dejó caer contra Shion, dejando salir todo su dolor, toda su amargura.

La rubia la abrazó, permitiéndole ese desahogo.

Luego llegaría su turno.

**Fin Acto X**

* * *

**Pues nada, estos dos ya se han arreglado. Ahora solo queda un asuntito que resolver y listo, vía que hay trole.**

**¿Me dejáis un precioso review para que, al igual que Naruto y Hinata, yo pueda obtener un poquitín de felicidad? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a: **Marys**! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	11. Acto XI

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí estoy, un viernes más. Con el capítulo final de esta historia.**

**Espero que os guste. Oh, y no os desespereis. Que hay epílogo xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Acto XI**

**De cómo al fin se consolidaron**

* * *

Tumbado en su cama, con el cuerpo suave y cálido de Hinata acurrucado contra él, enredado entre las sábanas, no pudo menos que sonreír, feliz, observando su precioso rostro apoyado sobre su brazo que le hacía de almohada, su nariz rozando su hombro desnudo y su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, erizando todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

Amplió su sonrisa, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora dentro de su pecho. Elevó una mano y acarició una de sus pálidas mejillas, suspirando cuando ella hizo una graciosa mueca en medio de su plácido sueño, pero, aún sin despertarse, haciendo fuerza para pegarse más hacia él, buscando inconscientemente su calor y su protección.

Aquello lo hizo soltar una risita, acariciando ininterrumpidamente su suave piel con el pulgar en lentos círculos.

Todavía no podía creérselo. El que ella hubiera decidido volver con él, el que hubiera puesto patas arriba una vez más su vida tan solo por el deseo de estar a su lado, aunque esta vez oficialmente, sin miedo y sin barreras, sin necesidad de inhibirse en público por el terror de que alguien de la familia de Hinata los pillara _in fraganti_.

Sin hermanas celosas de por medio que la obligaran a mentir y a comedir sus actos para no herir los sentimientos de Hanabi.

Sonrió de nuevo, abrazándola con fuerza contra él, besando su frente. No podía dejar de admirarla en la oscuridad de la habitación, con el silencio de la noche como única compañía. Temía que aquello no fuera más que otro sueño producto de las borracheras que solía cogerse para poder dormir al menos un par de horas cada noche, con los sentidos adormecidos por el alcohol.

Tras haber protagonizado la escena más romántica y tórrida que había sucedido en años en la universidad, Naruto se había vestido a toda prisa y había tomado a su preciosa novia de la mano, saliendo a todo correr del campus para llegar cuanto antes a casa y poder así recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Se habían besado, acariciado, mordido, lamido y reído mientras hacían el amor una y otra vez, hasta caer exhaustos sobre la cama para dormir una buena noche de sueño reparador. Habían recorrido toda la casa en su afán por volver a tocarse y a sentirse, en recordar que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Miró para el reloj y, a su pesar, vio que ya iba a sonar el despertador. Con un suspiro volvió la vista de nuevo a la visión celestial que tenía a su lado, doliéndole en el alma tener que salir de la cama para abandonar a semejante preciosidad. Si por él fuera se quedaría en casa todo el día, adorando cada milímetro de ese cuerpo que sabía era suyo, ahora sí, por y para siempre jamás.

Intentó moverse lo más lento posible, para no despertarla. Hinata necesitaba descansar después de la sesión de sexo maratoniano de la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando varias escenas aparecieron en su memoria.

―¿Ya es de mañana…?―Se giró al escuchar su dulce voz y se derritió de ternura al encontrarla haciendo un adorable bostezo mientras se restregaba un ojo. Dios, si es que era la mar de tierna…

―Casi. ―Se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en sus dulces labios de algodón―. Vuelve a dormir'dattebayo. ―Hinata abrió sus adormilados ojos perlas, clavándolos en su novio.

―Te prepararé el desayuno… ―Se sentó en la cama, estirándose y reteniendo un segundo bostezo. Se levantó sin importarle su estado de total desnudez y se hizo con una de las camisetas de Naruto que había tiradas por el suelo.

―Si te paseas de esa guisa por casa, nena, no te quejes si de repente me echo encima de ti. ―Hinata rio cuando lo sintió rodearla con sus brazos desde atrás, empujando su erección mañanera en contra de sus nalgas. Con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios se giró a mirarlo y, batiendo las pestañas de forma coqueta, empezó a restregarse contra él.

Naruto gruñó, apretando el abrazo y apoderándose de su boca en un beso ardiente y lleno de deseo. La tomó en brazos y volvió a la cama con ella, depositándola sobre las sábanas revueltas. Le subió la camiseta dejando a la vista sus muslos y su plano estómago y Hinata se abrió para él, arqueándose para recibirlo en su interior cuando él encontró su centro y empezó a sumergirse en su calor.

Fue algo rápido, intenso y salvaje, que los espabiló a ambos e hizo que se les recargaran las pilas.

Cuando minutos más tarde Naruto salía de la ducha ya vestido y aseado y se encontró la hermosa visión de Hinata, todavía vestida con su camiseta, haciendo desayuno para dos en la pequeña cocina del apartamento sintió que, por fin, todo estaba en su sitio.

Desayunaron juntos, entre bromas, risas, cariños y coqueteos. Aquella era una nueva Hinata, se dijo, mientras atravesaba la planicie de hierba que había frente a la cafetería donde había quedado con Sasuke y Shikamaru, pero una que le gustaba mucho, una Hinata libre de inseguridades y que lo amaba libremente y sin restricciones, sin preocupaciones.

―Vaya―dijo Shikamaru cuando lo vio aparecer más sonriente que nunca―, tú has tenido sexo. Mucho sexo―dijo el Nara mientras lo veía sentarse. Narutuo amplió la sonrisa.

―Y del bueno. ―Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

―Ya era hora.

―Sé que en el fondo te alegras por mí, teme. ―El Uchiha esbozó una levísima sonrisa.

―Por cierto―dijo Shikamaru, sacando su teléfono móvil y girándolo en dirección al rubio―, que sepas que ambos sois la comidilla del año. ―Naruto enrojeció furiosamente al ver la imagen del vídeo que le estaba mostrando Shikamaru, la de la escena que Hinata y él habían protagonizado el día anterior en los vestuarios del equipo de baloncesto masculino.

―No me arrepiento de nada―zanjó la cuestión, robando un sorbo del café de Sasuke, quién se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa.

Su mejor amigo estaba feliz, rebosante de energía y entusiasmo de nuevo, y eso era lo único que le importaba al Uchiha.

Pero enseguida se puso serio, recordando la noticia que tenía que darle. Había intentado tomar valor muchas veces para hablar con él, pero viendo lo bien que se encontraba no había querido estropeárselo, ya le había dejado bien claro, en un par de ocasiones, que no quería saber nada del tema.

Aun así, era imperioso que lo sacara y se lo dijera, que tratara de hacerle entender. Naruto nunca había sido rencoroso, no iba con su naturaleza, estaba seguro de que si conseguía apelar a su carácter noble encontraría la forma de llevar a cabo lo que debía hacer.

Le lanzó una significativa mirada a Shikamaru en un momento en que el rubio se había levantado para ir a pedir algo de comer a la barra. El Nara asintió y se levantó sin decir palabra, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la cafetería. Cuando Naruto volvió a la mesa con un sándwich y un refresco, se extrañó al notar la ausencia de su amigo.

―¿Y Shikamaru?―Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

―Tenía cosas que hacer.

―Ya… ―El Uzumaki miró suspicazmente para Sasuke. Si bien en el pasado había sido un completo idiota a la hora de pillar las cosas había conseguido mejorar ostensiblemente esa habilidad, gracias en parte a Hinata.

Sasuke suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su explicación no había colado. Clavó sus ojos negros como el ónix en los azules de su mejor amigo.

―Naruto, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Sakura quiere… hablar contigo… con nosotros?―Naruto torció la boca, sus ojos azules volviéndose de hielo.

―Lo recuerdo―contestó, sucintamente. Sasuke no apartó la mirada del rubio.

―Es importante para ella―Naruto rodó los ojos pero se abstuvo de comentar nada, esperando a que su mejor amigo terminase de hablar―, pero también para mí. ―Ante semejante declaración, Naruto miró con absoluto estupor para Sasuke.

―Espera, espera, ¿me estás… No… ―Sasuke asintió.

―Sí.

―No…

―Sí.

―No…

―Sí―contestó Sasuke, con un deje de molestia esta vez. Naruto pestañeó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a poner los ojos sobre el Uchiha.

―Pero… ¡si no la soportabas! ¡Decías que como amiga estaba bien pero que como novia antes te pegabas un tiro!―Sasuke bufó.

―Las personas cambian… maduran… tú eres la prueba viviente de ello. ―Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas.

―No digo que no, pero… ¿cuándo…. y cómo?

―Hace unos meses… cuando vino la primera vez después de todo este tiempo a hablar conmigo para pedirme que intercediera por ti. Te echa de menos, eras su mejor amigo y… bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra… ―Sasuke se removió, incómodo. Nunca había hablado tanto ni tan seguido, pero sentía que debía explicarse ante su mejor amigo, le debía eso y mucho más.

―Entiendo. ―Naruto calló. Aquella nueva información lo cambiaba todo, porque ahora se trataba de unas circunstancias muy distintas. Sasuke era su mejor amigo y le debía apoyo, al igual que él había estado a su lado todos aquellos años de atrás. Además, habían pasado ya unos cuantos años, reflexionó, y, como bien decía Sasuke, las personas podían cambiar o, al menos, madurar. Era posible que Sakura ya no fuese esa adolescente caprichosa y mimada a la que había conocido durante su infancia y adolescencia.

―Está bien―dijo al fin, tras varios minutos de silencio―, está bien. Podemos quedar un día de estos los tres. Lo consultaré con Hinata, de todas todas, no quiero que se lleve una impresión equivocada de las cosas. ―Sasuke sintió un inmenso alivio recorrerlo.

―Se lo diré a Sakura, entonces. Te mando un mensaje cuando sepa algo. ―Naruto asintió y ambos se despidieron. Sasuke tenía clase y Naruto quería terminar su comida y luego ir a la biblioteca un rato a consultar unos libros para un trabajo que tenía que entregar la semana que viene.

* * *

―Estoy en casa.

―¡Bienvenido!―Recibió encantado entre sus brazos a su novia, besándola en cuanto su curvilíneo cuerpo se pegó al suyo―. ¿Qué tal las clases?

―Bien… ―Le sonrió mientras la veía separarse de él e ir hacia la cocina, donde había dejado una sartén al fuego con aceite calentándose.

―La cena estará enseguida. ¿Quieres bañarte ahora o después?

―Mmm… podríamos bañarnos juntos. ―La abrazó desde atrás, besando uno de sus hombros allí donde la enorme camiseta masculina dejaba la piel al descubierto. Hinata rio mientras daba la vuelta a los fideos en la sartén.

―Me parece bien. ―Giró la cabeza para darle otro beso y, cuando se separó para devolver la atención a la cocina Naruto la obligó a torcer el rostro de nuevo, volviéndola a besar―. Naruto-kun… tengo… que… terminar… ―decía, entre beso y beso. Le dio un último pico y al fin la dejó libre, no sin antes palmearle el trasero, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

―Iré a poner la mesa. ―Abrió la alacena y sacó dos platos y dos vasos que dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Se hizo con dos manteles individuales y agarró cubiertos y servilletas, disponiéndolo todo.

Era agradable volver a cenar juntos, saber que, al llegar a casa, no estaría solo de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

Hinata puso la comida encima de la mesa y ambos se sentaron, charlando sobre cómo habían ido sus días. Naruto entonces se puso serio, llevándose unos pocos fideos a la boca. Masticó y tragó, pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema que ocupaba su mente.

―Hinata… ―Ella lo miró, con curiosidad―. ¿Te acuerdas de… Sakura Haruno?―Hinata ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, haciendo memoria. Una delgada chica de peculiar pelo rosa y ojos verdes apareció en sus recuerdos.

―¿La… la chica que te gustaba antes de que tú y yo… ―Se sonrojó al pensar en la forma tan poco ortodoxa en la que se habían conocido. Naruto soltó una risita y dejó los palillos un momento, para agarrar una de sus manos y apretársela cariñosamente.

―Sí, también era mi mejor amiga… no sé si lo recuerdas… ―Hinata asintió.

―Re-recuerdo que Sasuke-kun y tú ibais siempre con ella… ¿por qué? ¿Es que te has enterado de que le ha pasado algo… ―Naruto hizo una mueca.

―No… bueno… no exactamente. ―Tomó aire, dándose valor para hablar―. Sasuke me ha dicho que… se han reencontrado hace poco y que… eh… han empezado a salir juntos… ―Hinata sonrió.

―Eso es bueno, Sasuke-kun está muy solo. ―Naruto asintió.

―Sí, bueno… el caso es que… Sakura… bueno… ella quiere… quiere que quedemos, los tres, como en los viejos tiempos…

―Oh. ―Hinata calló unos segundos―. Bueno, tiene lógica: hace mucho que no os veis y… ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué dejaste de verla? Nunca me lo contaste. ―Naruto suspiró, desviando la vista a un lado y rascándose la nuca.

―Ella… en fin, supongo que podría contártelo ahora… Sakura casi destruye nuestra relación. ―Hinata abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa―. Se puso celosa porque yo de repente había dejado de prestarle atención y… un día… el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho vino a casa… la eché, por supuesto, pero ella te vio entrar después y te siguió y… amenazó con decírselo a Kakashi-sensei y yo no podía permitirlo… ―explicó, atropelladamente. Calló cuando sintió las manos de Hinata tomar las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

―Naruto-kun, ya no importa. Estamos juntos y… puedo entenderla. Ser adolescente es difícil, sobre todo para una chica. No le debió sentar nada bien que la dejaras de lado de la noche a la mañana si siempre le habías dedicado tu atención… ―Naruto la observó, maravillado.

―Eres… eres increíble. ―Hinata se sonrojó; le sonrió cálidamente y se inclinó por encima de la mesa para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

―Puedes quedar con ella libremente, no voy a interponerme si quieres recuperar su amistad y mucho menos me pondré celosa.

―No tendrías motivos. Porque yo te amo solo a ti. ―Hinata sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente y dejó que él acunara su rostro entre sus manos para besarla de nuevo―. Creo que… estaría bien darnos ese baño ahora.

―Sí. ―Se levantaron y, cogidos de la mano, olvidándose de la cena a medio comer y de los cacharros que había que fregar, se metieron en el cuarto de baño, donde se dedicaron a amarse una vez más, con la misma intensidad de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Naruto miró para su reloj por enésima vez, preguntándose si no se habría precipitado al acceder a la cita con Sasuke y Sakura tan pronto. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que informara a Hinata de todo lo acontecido en el pasado referente a Sakura, pero tal parecía que su mejor amigo y la pelirrosa tenían harta prisa por reunirse con él.

Habían quedado en una cafetería que quedaba cerca del que ahora era el apartamento de Sakura, según Sasuke. La chica compartía piso con un par de compañeras de carrera y, aunque el alquiler se lo pagaban sus padres, los gastos diarios corrían de su cuenta, por lo que trabajaba a medio tiempo en una tienda de regalos para turistas que quedaba por allí cerca. Su turno terminaba a la misma hora en la que habían citado a Naruto, por lo que no era de extrañar que hubiesen quedado cerca de su apartamento.

Empezó a impacientarse. La camarera ya se había acercado dos veces a preguntarle si quería algo y las dos veces la había tenido que rechazar, con algo de incomodidad por su parte.

Por fin, tras diez minutos de espera, Naruto vio aparecer la esbelta figura de su mejor amigo, con su cabello oscuro como ala de cuervo destacando sobre la pálida piel de su cuello. Vio como Sasuke se giraba y hablaba con alguien que parecía estar medio escondido. Se levantó, vislumbrando entonces el cabello rosado de Sakura. Lo llevaba algo más largo de lo que recordaba en la adolescencia, pero peinado de tal manera que le daba un aire de madurez a su rostro de adulta.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él y Naruto vio cómo se abrían con algo de sorpresa. Se sintió ofendido por su reacción. ¿Acaso no le había prometido a Sasuke que iría? ¡Y él nunca rompía una promesa!

Sasuke volvió su vista a él y, agarrando firme pero suave a la vez la mano de su novia echó a andar hasta llegar a la altura del rubio.

―Dobe―saludó.

―Teme. ―Se estrecharon la mano con formalidad porque ambos creían que la situación así lo requería. Naruto estiró el cuello entonces para mirar, curioso, a la nerviosa mujer que seguía escondiéndose tras Sasuke. Su rostro se suavizó y decidió ser él el que rompiera el hielo:

―Sakura… ―La aludida respingó por el susto y al fin tomó valor para mirarlo.

―Naruto… ―La emoción la embargaba, haciendo que sus labios y su voz temblaran. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de buscar algo inteligente que decir.

―Te veo bien. Estás muy guapa. ―El tono amable del Uzumaki hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

―Tú… tú también… e-estás más alto… ―Se sintió estúpida al remarcar algo tan obvio; Naruto rio y Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Nos sentamos?―Sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke se sentó y tiró de Sakura para sentarla a su lado. Naruto se sentó frente a la chica y, cuando la camarera volvió al ver que tenía compañía, sí pudo (por fin) pedir algo para tomar.

Cuando se fue regresó su atención de nuevo a Sakura, quien parecía sumamente concentrada en la mesa.

―Sakura―llamó Sasuke. La Haruno levantó la vista, fijándola primero en su novio y después en el que había sido su mejor amigo durante gran parte de su vida. Apretó las manos sobre su regazo y tomó aire.

―Lo siento―soltó, y decirlo en voz alta, a la persona adecuada, supuso un gran alivio para su conciencia. Las palabras empezaron a salir a borbotones de su garganta―. Yo lo siento, siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta, tan caprichosa… no pensaba que tu relación con Hyūga-sensei fuera a durar y, aun a pesar de eso, tenía miedo de que te enamoraras de alguien más porque… porque siempre habías estado para mí y yo… me puse celosa, lo reconozco… ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida e inmadura que fui y yo…―Tuvo que parar para tomar aire nuevamente―… lo siento. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Por todo. ―Naruto la miró fijamente durante unos minutos que a Sakura le parecieron eternos. Se removió, nerviosa, esperando una reacción mientras sus ojos azules la taladraban.

Finalmente, una lenta y ancha sonrisa se extendió por el bronceado rostro de Naruto, iluminando toda su cara.

―Está bien. Te perdono. ―Sakura contuvo la respiración―. En serio. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me gusta guardar rencor a la gente, no es sano. Hinata y yo estamos bien, además, y no le ha molestado lo que le conté que pasó con nosotros porque estamos bien―repitió. Naruto se rascó la nuca, soltando una risita nerviosa por su falta de vocabulario para expresarse.

―Naruto… Gracias. ―El rubio le sonrió de nuevo y, cuando la camarera regresó con su pedido, se sumieron en una charla algo insegura que pronto se tornó alegre. Se pusieron al día de muchas cosas, hablaron y hablaron de los antiguos compañeros y amigos del colegio con los que aún estaban en contacto e intercambiaron números para volver a quedar algún otro día.

―Me… me gustaría quedar algún día con Hinata. ―Dejó saber Sakura, tímidamente―. Quiero… quiero hablar directamente con ella si… si no hay problema. ―Naruto asintió.

―Le preguntaré, te lo prometo'dattebayo. ―Luego miró para Sasuke y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro―. La vas a desgastar. ―Un muy tenue rubor cubrió la nariz del Uchiha y desvió la vista a un lado.

―Cállate―masculló.

Naruto y Sakura rieron y terminaron de despedirse, para luego proseguir cada uno su camino: la parejita por un lado y Naruto por otro.

El rubio se moría de ganas por poner al día a Hinata.

* * *

―¿Estoy bien?―Naruto observó con una ceja arqueada para su preciosa novia, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de manga francesa que caía suelto y abrazaba su figura de forma escandalosa, a su parecer―. No, demasiado arreglada, lo sabía. Voy a cambiarme. ―Evitando por todos los medios reír, Naruto fue hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, para tirarla a su pecho y poder abrazarla.

―Estás preciosa te pongas lo que te pongas. ―Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, acusadora.

―Mentiroso. ―Naruto la miró, intentando aparentar seriedad.

―No miento.

―Pues no eres imparcial, entonces. Solo dices eso porque me quieres. ―Un brillo divertido asomó a los orbes azules del rubio.

―Y con locura, nena. ―Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse, soltándose de su novio y yendo al espejo a observarse. Se puso de un perfil y de otro, estudiando su imagen.

Habían quedado, después de dos semanas buscando y haciendo hueco, en ir a cenar con Sasuke y Sakura. Al parecer su antigua alumna sentía la apremiante necesidad de disculparse con ella por algo de lo que no había sido consciente hasta hacía muy poco y, aunque le había pedido a Naruto que le asegurara que no hacía falta ninguna Sakura había insistido, diciendo que así ella se quedaba más tranquila. Y, ¿qué le costaba a ella? Si así podía permitir a Sakura hacer las paces con el pasado para poder así seguir adelante, no iba a insistir en no verla. Hinata más que nadie sabía lo importante que era limpiar la conciencia de remordimientos.

Suspiró, yendo a buscar un par de pendientes y la cadena de plata en forma de media luna que Naruto le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños. Luego comprobó su maquillaje por última vez y, una vez satisfecha con su aspecto, se reunión con su chico en la entrada, donde Naruto holgazaneaba en el sofá. Estaba guapísimo, notó, colgándose un pequeño bolsito de cuero marrón al hombro. Se había puesto un pantalón vaquero, una camisa azul claro que hacía juego con sus ojos y una chaqueta negra. Sonrió al verla y enseguida se levantó.

―¿Vamos?―Hinata asintió, respirando hondo. Se calzaron y Naruto agarró sus llaves; salieron del apartamento y cerró tras ellos. Habían quedado en un restaurante escogido por Sasuke, por lo que Naruto había tratado de esmerarse en su vestimenta, sabedor de que su mejor amigo estaba acostumbrado a ambientes algo más lujosos de los que normalmente frecuentaban en la universidad o en sus salidas de amigos.

Se metieron en el coche y fue él el que se puso en el asiento del conductor. Eran pocas las veces que se aventuraba a conducir, no porque no fuera capaz o no se le diera bien, sino porque no le gustaba. Siempre había dio en transporte público o andando a todas partes. Solo en las ocasiones especiales se había puesto al frente del volante. Pero aquella noche iba a llevar a cenar a Hinata a una cita doble y creía que era su deber comportarse como un perfecto caballero desde el comienzo. Siempre lo hacía en sus citas a solas.

Sonrió a su novia una última vez antes de prender el motor y arrancar. Tardaron cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al restaurante y, cuando ya se habían hecho a la idea de estar media hora dando vueltas para aparcar dada la cantidad de coches que había en el aparcamiento, fue que vieron ir hacia ellos a un hombre perfectamente uniformado. Naruto bufó: jodido Sasuke. Siempre haciendo gala de su estatus.

Bajó del vehículo, viendo que el aparcacoches ya le había abierto la puerta a Hinata y se la sostenía para que ella bajara. Hinata se lo agradeció con una de sus sonrisas y, muerto de celos, Naruto se apresuró a llegar a su lado y asirla de la cintura, dándole con un cierto aire de superioridad las llaves al chico.

―Naruto-kun―lo llamó Hinata en un tono de cariñoso regaño. Naruto desvió la vista, con las orejas rojas.

―¿Qué? ¡Te estaba comiendo con los ojos'ttebayo!―Hinata sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y permitió que la mano del rubio se deslizara hacia casi su cadera, permitiendo así que él la apretara más contra su cuerpo.

Así abrazados entraron en el restaurante, donde el metre los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

―Veníamos a cenar con Uchiha… creo que hay una reserva a su nombre―dijo Naruto, adoptando un tono serio y formal. El hombre revisó el libro que tenía en el atril frente a él y sonrió ampliamente, dando toquecitos sobre una página cuando localizó el apellido.

―Sí, señor, aquí está. Vengan por aquí, sus acompañantes ya han llegado. ―Tuvieron que soltarse momentáneamente para poder pasar hacia el interior del local, pero rápidamente Naruto volvió a tomar su mano.

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban sentados en una mesa algo apartada, contra una pared. Sasuke se levantó para saludarlos mientras que Sakura clavó la vista en Hinata.

―Dobe.

―Teme. ―Se estrecharon la mano y el Uzumaki apartó la silla para que su novia se sentara. Hinata se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y entonces Naruto saludó a Sakura, quien le devolvió el saludo algo distraída.

―Sakura―llamó Sasuke. La pelirrosa dio un suspiro.

―Perdón―se disculpó por su distraimiento. Hinata le sonrió, como dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

Pasaron unos minutos leyendo los menús, eligiendo lo que iban a tomar, antes de que la Haruno se decidiera a romper el tenso silencio que se había cernido sobre el grupo.

―Yo… ―Se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente para Hinata―. Quería… quería disculparme con usted, Hyūga-sensei. ―Hinata la miró y volvió a sonreírle, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

―Ya no soy tu profesora, Haruno-san… puedes llamarme simplemente Hinata. ―Sakura asintió.

―Y tú puedes llamarme Sakura… ―Calló, respirando hondo―. No lo sabes pero… ―empezó, tuteándola―en el pasado no me porté nada bien con vosotros. Intenté… intenté separaros porque… bueno, no veía bien que una profesora y un alumno…

―Te entiendo―la interrumpió Hinata, comprensiva―. No tienes que…

―Por favor―dijo Sakura, elevando una mano―, déjame terminar. ―Hinata pestañeo pero asintió, dejándola continuar―. Pero no era solo eso, yo… estaba celosa. Naruto siempre había proclamado su amor por mí y―al lado de Hinata, el Uzumaki se había puesto rojo como un tomate, recordando con bochorno aquellos días de su juventud―, de pronto, ya no me miraba, ya no me halagaba, ya no me pedía salir… fue… muy raro… y repentino. Creo que eso fue lo que más me chocó: la rapidez con que de pronto dejó de prestarme atención. Yo de aquella tenía una demasiada buena opinión de mí misma, me costó un tiempo darme cuenta de que no era tan perfecta como creía, que también tenía mis defectos y que, en lo tocante a vosotros, no había actuado bien. E hizo falta que perdiera a mi mejor amigo para que me diera cuenta de mis errores.

―Sakura… ―dijo Naruto, conmovido.

―Yo… solo quiero que sepas que… que lo siento, siento haber pensado solo en mí, siento haber intentado arruinar vuestra relación y siento no haber sido… la buena amiga que todos creían. ―Miró ahora para Naruto―. De verdad, Naruto, Hinata, lo siento mucho. ―Inclinó la cabeza y Hinata se retorció las manos, incómoda con aquella muestra, exagerada a su parecer, de humillación.

―Está bien, Sakura, está bien. Levanta la cabeza. ―Dijo, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas debido a que algunos clientes del restaurante se les habían quedado mirando―. Ya todo ha pasado, de verdad. Naruto y yo estamos bien y… nos queremos más nunca. ―Ante aquello Naruto tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió.

―Hinata tiene razón, Sakura, ya te lo dije: estamos bien. ―La pelirrosa se incorporó y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

―Espero que… de aquí en adelante, podamos… ¿ser amigas?―Hinata sonrió con ternura ante su vacilación y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que acentuaba el tono verde jade de sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas.

―Eso me gustaría mucho. ―Una radiante sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Sakura y ambas mujeres acabaron riendo.

A su lado, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y se sonrieron, el primero más ampliamente que el segundo.

―Nuestras chicas son estupendas, ¿no lo crees, teme?

―Hmp. ―Naruto rio, dándose una palmada en la rodilla.

Al fin, podía cerrar un capítulo de su vida... y escribir uno nuevo.

**Fin Acto XI**

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está: el tan ansiado final. Sé que no es nada espectacular, pero creo que es... simplemente perfecto, al menos para esta historia.**

**Pero tranquilos, tranquilos, que hay epílogo. Pero eso será el viernes que viene xD.**

**¿Me dejáis un review? ¿Porfa plis? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a **Marys **y a **Guest**!**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	12. Acto XII

**¡YAHOI! Pues nada, aquí está el fin de esta pequeña historia.**

**Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por seguir hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Acto XII**

**Epílogo**

**De cómo vivieron felices para siempre**

* * *

―Uzumaki Naruto. ―Hinata pegó un salto en su silla y se apresuró a poner a grabar a la cámara, olvidándose momentáneamente de su dolor de espalda y la pesadez de su cuerpo. Sintió el orgullo invadirla al ver a Naruto subir al escenario y recibir su diploma, para luego estrechar la mano del decano de la facultad de química, así como de la rectora de la universidad. Le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos cuando sus brillantes ojos azules rebosantes de alegría la encontraron entre el público, saludándola efusivamente al tiempo que agitaba su título de graduado en química.

Habían sido unos años maravillosos a la par que difíciles. Habían tenido sus más y sus menos, pero siempre habían logrado superar los obstáculos y de cada tropezón habían salido más unidos y enamorados que antes. Y en este momento Hinata juraba que lo amaba más que nunca.

Esperó con impaciencia a que el acto de graduación terminara y, cuando al fin terminaron los discursos de rigor, le faltó tiempo para levantarse de su asiento y abrirse paso hacia dónde los ahora ex alumnos conversaban y se despedían, entre risas y lágrimas. Localizó a Naruto, junto a Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru.

―¡Hinata!―El rubio abandonó inmediatamente a sus amigos para ir a junto de ella y abrazarla.

―Enhorabuena. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… ―Naruto le sonrió, besándola brevemente en los rosados y carnosos labios.

―No lo habría conseguido de no ser por ti. ―Hinata se sonrojó al ver la mirada de puro amor que él le estaba dando. Tras ellos, Sasuke y Shikamaru rodaban los ojos mientras que Sakura los miraba emocionada.

―Ya podías tú ser así de romántico―le comentó a su novio. Sasuke gruñó.

―No soy una nena. ―Sakura suspiró, diciéndose que ella misma se lo había buscado al enamorarse de un témpano de hielo como el Uchiha.

―¿Te encuentras bien?―le preguntó Naruto a Hinata al cabo de unos minutos de estarse sonriéndose y tonteando. Hinata suspiró, tomando su mano y apretándosela mientras la otra iba hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo y se posaba en su abultada barriga.

―Estamos bien―le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Hacía cuatro meses que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada. No había sido algo planeado y, aunque aquello había sido el detonante para que Naruto se decidiera a hacer algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer: pedirle matrimonio; y aquello había supuesto un tema de discusión para ellos.

Hinata no quería que se casase con ella solo por el bebé, al fin y al cabo había sido un accidente producto de una noche donde a ambos se le había olvidado la prudencia y la sensatez. Había hecho falta mucha mano izquierda a la par que persuasión por parte de Naruto hasta que al fin ella se rindió a sus encantos y accedió a ser su mujer.

Claro que tan solo habían hecho una pequeña ceremonia en el Registro Civil con Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Temari como los testigos. La gran boda, como la denominaba Temari, no sería hasta que ella diera a luz. De hecho, su mejor amiga, junto con Sakura, ya tenían todo planeado para el gran día, incluido un precioso vestido blanco y un kimono. Tantas peleas por dónde o por qué rito debía celebrarse la ceremonia había hecho que Hinata se decidiera por las dos bendiciones, haciendo a sus amigas ponerse locas de contentas.

A veces se preguntaba si la que se iba a casar de verdad era ella y no sus amigas.

Volvió a la realidad cuando las grandes y cálidas manos de Naruto se posaron sobre la pequeña extremidad de ella. Aunque estaban en un lugar público rodeado de personas en su mayoría desconocidas, Naruto se agachó a la altura de su vientre y depositó en él un beso suave que la hizo enrojecer hasta los huesos.

―Na-Naruto-kun…

―Espero que te hayas portado bien con mamá, campeón. ―Una pequeña patadita fue la respuesta del pequeño ser que se gestaba en el interior de la mujer a la que amaba, de su mujer―. Vas a ser un luchador, ¿eh?

―Como su papá―susurró Hinata, sintiendo las lágrimas desbordarse de sus ojos. Desde que había incursionado en el mundo de la maternidad su capacidad para llorar se había incrementado exponencialmente. Lloraba hasta cuando alguien le hacía un cumplido.

Naruto sonrió y le secó las lágrimas que le habían empezado a caer por sus pálidas mejillas, empapándolas.

―Mi tierna llorona―murmuró, volviéndola a besar. Hinata lo agarró de la túnica que llevaba puesta y se puso de puntillas, volviendo el beso algo apasionado casi sin quererlo. Naruto rio al notar sus pechos, ahora más grandes e hinchados por culpa del embarazo, apretarse contra su torso.

El estado de Hinata no solo le había traído alegría e ilusión, sino también el maravilloso hecho de que a su esposa la había… desinhibido, por decirlo de una manera educada.

―¿Nos vamos a casa?―Hinata se puso nuevamente roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que sus alocadas hormonas le habían hecho hacer delante de un montón de gente. Pero cuando miró a los orbes azulados del hombre al que amaba vio que él mismo sentía la urgencia misma de su propio deseo.

Aquello la hizo querer llorar de nuevo, y tuvo que parpadear para disipar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos perlas.

―Sí―le dijo, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Naruto esbozó una radiante sonrisa y, asiéndola de la cintura, la hizo caminar hacia dónde habían aparcado el coche, olvidándose de que sus amigos los habían estado esperando.

―Será cabrón―dijo Sakura, intentando decidirse entre la diversión y el enojo―. ¡Se ha olvidado de nosotros!

―Yo también me olvidaría de vosotros si mi mujer embarazada y con ganas de sexo duro y salvaje se me echa encima―comentó Shikamaru, en su tono desinteresado y aburrido de siempre. Sasuke esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

―Como si tú y yo nunca-

―¡Cállate!―exclamó Sakura, muerta de vergüenza. Sasuke amplió su pequeña sonrisa, volviendo luego la vista hacia por dónde su mejor amigo y su esposa habían desaparecido.

―_Se lo merecen_.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, como Naruto bien había dicho en varias ocasiones, solo importaban ellos.

* * *

―Solo nosotros, mi amor―le susurró, mientras la penetraba con todo el cuidado del mundo por enésima vez en la noche, al tiempo que acariciaba el lugar en el que reposaba su bebé―. Solo importamos nosotros. ―Hinata lo miró, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía con sus ojos brillantes como dos lunas plateadas.

Lo tomó de las bronceadas mejillas, sonriéndole con ternura.

―Solo nosotros, Naruto-kun. Siempre nosotros.

―Por siempre―le dijo él, besándola con todo el amor y la pasión que solo ella le despertaba.

Porque se amaban y nada más importaba si estaban juntos.

Esta vez para siempre.

**Fin Acto XII**

* * *

**¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Pues aquí está, el tan ansiado epílogo... y final definitivo de _Solo nosotros_. No puedo sino agradecer a todas las personitas que han leído esta pequeña historia. Gracias, de verdad, a todos vosotros.**

**Pero gracias muy especiales a aquellos que se molestaron en dejarme un pequeño comentario:**

edtru23

Guest

AmyRose664

Valkiria-San

DarthMC

Gelert

Akime Maxwell

Blue-Azul-Acero

Min-chan17

Hotday productions

Karmina

stormkon

Hinata Hyuga -NxH

turquoise97

Forever MK NH

SilentSambo88

Janis O.x

eliuska20

SON ATOM

Acceleration-sama

557

Kimberly Martinez

Davaru

Guest

Aleex

Guest

susuna

Andrea Uchiha

Daiu Naruhina

Marys

Guest

Guest

Solo Otra Mas

Guest

Cristal311

**Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, por seguirme y aguantarme, por tolerar mis locuras y por tomaros un pedacito de vuestro valioso tiempo para hacerme feliz con vuestras palabras.**

**Gracias infinitas.**

**Así que... bueno, aquí os dejo hasta la próxima, que será dentro de poco xD. Estoy preparándoos varias cositas. Una de ellas espero que esté en nada. Os adelanto que va a ser un long-fic y que ya llevo 24 capítulos escritos, así que imaginaros. Diversión pa to un año xDDD. Lo que pasa que, como hice con esta, estoy esperando a terminarla antes de subirla.**

**Procuraré continuar también _Hijos de la yakuza_ y, a los que me seguís en el fandom de _InuYasha_, el próximo capítulo que subiré va a ser de _Tú y yo y nuestra historia_. No sé cuando, pero espero que pronto xD.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
